


Loco por él

by CharlotteCharles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Inspired by The Switch Movie, M/M, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteCharles/pseuds/CharlotteCharles
Summary: Yixing ha decidido tener un bebé a través de un donador de esperma y Sehun no está feliz con la idea de que su mejor amigo (y de quien ha estado enamorado desde la infancia) tenga un hijo de alguien que no conoce.La noche en que celebran una fiesta de inseminación para Yixing,  Sehun se emborracha, tira por error la muestra del donador y decide reemplazarla por la suya.  Al día siguiente no recuerda nada de lo que hizo.Diez años después Yixing regresa de Changsha con un niño que, misteriosamente, se parece más a Sehun que a su padre.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay





	1. Chapter 1

Sehun nunca había necesitado de muchos amigos. Quizá porque tenía a Yixing, su guapo hyung de rostro risueño. Aquel que poseía un lindo hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda que servía como arma mortal para acabar a cualquiera con una buena dosis de ternura.

Lo conoció cuando tenía siete años. Yixing llegó con su familia desde China, después de que las oportunidades laborales para su padre terminaran en Changsha y de que éste decidiera que Corea del Sur era una mejor opción que Japón.

Sehun estaba en el patio cuando un auto se estacionó en la entrada de la casa de enfrente. Sabía de antemano que alguien se mudaría, porque su madre había hablado de eso durante las comidas, y porque había visto dos camiones de mudanza que descargaron muebles y aparatos en la residencia que había permanecido vacía desde que los Choi se fueron a Busan.

Su atención dejó de lado el balón con el que jugueteaba torpemente y se enfocó en el niño que salió de la parte trasera del coche. Parecía un niño interesante, tal vez por el peluche de oveja que cargaba en una mano, o por el grueso libro que llevaba en la otra. Él jamás supo por qué no pudo apartar su mirada, como tampoco supo explicarse el extraño cosquilleo que se instaló en sus entrañas cuando el niño se volvió y le sonrió amablemente.

Sehun corrió hasta su habitación, esquivando a su hermano y sus reclamos por tomar su balón favorito. Permaneció en la seguridad de las cuatro paredes, hasta que su madre le informó que irían a saludar a los nuevos vecinos.

Acompañó a sus padres porque así lo indicaba el protocolo, aunque en realidad quería evitar ver al niño del extraño hueco en la mejilla. Sujetó el papel higiénico con más fuerza y no dijo nada cuando su madre le indicó que debía ser amable.

La puerta de la residencia se abrió, revelando una pequeña figura. Sehun sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza cuando reconoció al otro, sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo antes de que la señora Oh hablara.

—Hola, pequeño —La madre de Sehun habló con un cariñoso tono maternal, el mismo que utilizaba para dirigirse a sus hijos—. ¿Están tus padres en casa?

El infante frunció el ceño, intentando descifrar las palabras de la mujer pero sin ningún éxito. Optó por llamar a su madre, porque él apenas y podía expresarse en coreano sin decir una barbaridad.

Una mujer llegó poco después, con el mismo semblante amable de su primogénito. Los invitó a pasar y se excusó por tardar en responder o hablar.

—Aún sigo acostumbrándome al idioma —explicó.

Los guió hasta la sala para que tomaran asiento en un sofá de tres piezas y ella hizo lo mismo en uno más pequeño, de frente a los invitados.

—Somos la familia Oh —los presentó el padre de Sehun—. Ella es mi esposa Sunhee y Sehun, mi hijo más pequeño.

—¿Tienen más?

—Sí, otro varón, su nombre es Donghae. ¿Usted tiene otro además del pequeño que nos abrió la puerta?

—No, sólo tenemos uno —La mujer sonrió y llamó a su hijo—. Él es Yixing. Y lamento no haberme presentado antes, soy Mei, Zhang Mei.

Los Zhang se inclinaron para presentarse. Cuando Yixing volvió a mirar hacia el frente se encontró con los curiosos ojos de Sehun, quien le tendió minutos después el papel higiénico que tenía entre sus manos cuando su padre se lo indicó. La señora Oh le dio a la madre de Yixing tortas de arroz y explicó el significado de los presentes cuando notó el semblante confundido de la mujer.

—¿Quieres ir a jugar? —le preguntó Yixing a Sehun, con un peculiar acento que a todos los Oh les pareció adorable.

Sehun asintió y siguió al mayor, tal y como lo haría por los siguientes años.  
  


**.**

La amistad floreció en medio de risas infantiles y juegos inocentes. A Yixing no le molestó que Sehun fuera menor que él, ni siquiera cuando crecieron y los intereses de ambos comenzaron a cambiar.

Sehun tenía trece años cuando Yixing llegó a su casa, con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas demasiado sonrojadas. El menor se mostró preocupado, porque su hyung apenas podía formular palabras sin que el coreano y el chino se mezclaran hasta crear una oración que carecía de sentido.

Probablemente Sehun jamás habría entendido nada de no ser porque Donghae entró en la habitación de su hermano menor, con una mirada burlona dirigida hacia el hijo de los Zhang. Se recargó en la puerta y alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Yixing se hizo más pequeño en la cama de Sehun y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—¿Nos viste? —Las palabras de Yixing salieron ahogadas.

—Ah, sí. ¿Él tomó la iniciativa?

Yixing movió la cabeza para asentir. Retiró las manos de su rostro y finalmente mostró una sonrisa radiante, una que hizo que Sehun sonriera por instinto.

—¿De qué hablan, hyung? —preguntó el menor de los Oh, con un tono inocente que lo hizo ver como un niño pequeño.

—Junmyeon me besó —confesó Yixing, tiñéndose de rojo de nuevo—. Además me pidió que fuera su novio, y le dije que sí.

Sehun no supo qué fue lo que sintió, pero odió la sensación. Su pecho dolió, ahí donde se situaba su corazón, un sabor amargo inundó su paladar y tuvo que tragar para liberar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

—Felicidades —dijo Donghae. Sehun quiso decir lo mismo, pero sólo pudo componer una mueca que debió ser una sonrisa.

Era normal que eso sucediera, Yixing ya estaba en la edad de los noviazgos, mientras que Sehun seguía luchando con los cambios que habían comenzado en su cuerpo. Tres años no eran mucha diferencia, nunca lo fueron para ellos. Hasta ese momento.

Sehun no quería ver a Yixing con nadie más, sólo debían ser ellos dos, como en los viejos tiempos. Era innecesaria la presencia de Junmyeon, quien trataba de ser amable con él pero terminaba por mirarlo feo cuando Sehun quería acompañarlos al cine o a tomar café. A Yixing no le molestaba, quizá porque nunca notó a su mejor amigo y a su novio luchar por su atención, tampoco notó que las discusiones de Sehun y Junmyeon terminaban con un:

—Tú no deberías estar aquí.

Junmyeon quería que Yixing dejara de lado a Sehun, que se olvidara de ese niño que lo veía como algo más que a un amigo. Eso fue motivo para que la relación terminara, porque Yixing no iba aceptar que alguien le dijera qué debía hacer o con quién debería dejar salir, e ignoró la última parte, porque no había modo de que Sehun estuviera enamorado de él. 

**.**

Cuando Sehun cumplió diecisiete afirmó frente a su familia que no gustaba de las niñas, aunque él lo sabía desde la escuela elemental.

Donghae soltó una carcajada mientras sus padres lo miraban con una sonrisa, lo cual demostraba que ninguno estaba molesto con él.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Sehun, ignorando que su corazón seguía acelerado por los nervios.

—Sehunnie... —Donghae alargó la "u", haciendo un efecto en la palabra que lo hizo sonar como aegyo—. ¿De verdad creíste que no lo sabíamos? A cien metros de distancia se puede ver que tú estás interesado en Yixing desde que descubriste qué es el amor y para qué te sirve eso —apuntó con la cabeza a su entrepierna—. Mejor dinos algo que no sabemos.

—¡Donghae! —Le regañaron sus padres al unísono, la señora Oh lo golpeó en la cabeza.

Sehun se sonrojó hasta que era comparable con el tono de un tomate. Hizo una nota mental, porque quizá estaba siendo demasiado ruidoso por las noches, cuando tenía la necesidad de atender a su cuerpo al pensar en lo ajustados que eran los pantalones de Yixing en la zona de su trasero.

—Estoy jugando —mintió Donghae, levantando sus manos en señal de rendición—. Aunque si fuera tú, yo mejor me declaraba ahora. Yixing es lindo, tienes que ser rápido.   
  


**.**

Sehun se molestó consigo mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano mayor estaba en lo correcto. Junmyeon se fue, pero llegó un nuevo chico que respondía al nombre de Jongdae. Y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que Jongdae era jodidamente adorable.

A diferencia de Junmyeon, Jongdae jamás intentó separar a Sehun y a Yixing. Por el contrario, lo invitaba a que pasara tiempo con ellos. Además se preocupaba porque ambos estuvieran cómodos, por lo que siempre se aseguraba de comprar un té para su novio y un bubble tea de chocolate para Sehun.

Jongdae era imposible de odiar, sobre todo cuando atacaba con esa característica sonrisa gatuna. Hasta Sehun tenía tentación de tomar las mejillas de su hyung y mimarlo. Yixing lo hacía por él, pero de una manera diferente, porque el chino no sólo lo mimaba, también estampaba sus labios contra los de Jongdae, haciendo que Sehun mirara a otro lado para no sentir esa conocida punzada en su pecho.

La relación de Yixing con Jongdae era demasiado bella para que Sehun intentara algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde. Con un esfuerzo titánico, terminó por arrancarse un poco el corazón e intentó dárselo a alguien más, alguien que sí pudiera corresponderle.

Suplicó y rezó para que cualquier deidad le pudiera enviar a un chico que lo quisiera, no tenía que ser necesariamente guapo, sólo debía ser una persona con la que pudiera ser él mismo sin temor alguno, una persona que lo entendiera y que estuviera ahí para él. Todo eso que era Yixing, pero de una forma romántica.

Cuando inició la universidad encontró a Kang Joon, un muchacho que era demasiado inocente para su propio bien y que hacía reír a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de él. Sehun se divertía mucho a su lado, lo cual le ayudaba a olvidarse de lo terrible que era que Yixing hablara con él de lo que había hecho con Jongdae durante el día.

Iniciaron una relación tres meses después de conocerse, en la que Sehun se dio la oportunidad de amar y ser amado. Kang Joon se convirtió en su primer amor, ese que es tierno, en el que abundan las sonrisas y los sonrojos, así como las cursilerías que causan diabetes a cualquiera que está cerca. A él le entregó su virginidad y un montón de primeras veces que Sehun recordaría con cariño, porque cada una había sido especial. Por eso el rompimiento los destrozó a ambos.

Kang Joon se fue a Nueva York gracias a que había obtenido una beca en una prestigiosa universidad de actuación. Aunque el chico le aseguró que podía negarse a ir, Sehun no tuvo el corazón para impedirle cumplir sus sueños. Se despidió de Kang Joon entre abrazos y besos, así como con un auténtico deseo de que el chico pudiera cumplir sus metas.

A su regreso del aeropuerto de Incheon se encerró en su habitación, con su hermano dándole ligeras palmaditas en la espalda mientras él lloraba desconsoladamente. Yixing llegó después, con un bubble tea de chocolate y su película favorita en mano.

Cerca de la madrugada, cuando ambos estaban metidos en la cama de Sehun como hacían cada vez que alguno de ellos tenía un problema, Yixing le prometió que todo estaría mejor con el tiempo y que, con un poco de paciencia, volvería a amar de nuevo con la misma intensidad con la que amó a Kang Joon.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó Sehun, su mirada fija en el techo.

—Eso me pasó con Junmyeon y probablemente pasará con Jongdae.

Sehun lo miró, con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal.

—¿Qué?

Yixing giró el rostro, porque así Sehun no notaría las lágrimas que habían abandonado sus ojos.

—Jongdae y yo terminamos. Las cosas ya no estaban funcionando... Decidimos ser sólo amigos, no sé si eso lo hace menos doloroso.

—Hyung...

—Está bien, Hun —Yixing se limpió las mejillas—. Estoy aquí para consolarte, no para que tú me consueles a mí.

Sehun lo abrazó y Yixing le devolvió el gesto sin dudar, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su mejor amigo para estar más cómodo. Se separaron hasta que el mayor soltó una ligera risa.

—¿En qué momento te volviste tan alto? —Le reclamó Yixing—. Soy tu hyung, debería ser más alto que tú.

—Imagina cómo se siente Donghae.

**.**

Las cosas volvieron a su curso normal luego de un tiempo. Volvieron a ser sólo Yixing y Sehun, los mejores amigos que comían en la casa del otro con total naturalidad, que bromeaban entre ellos y que molestaban a Donghae porque éste estaba completamente enamorado de su mejor amigo Eunhyuk sin darse cuenta.

Su inocente burla se terminó cuando el hermano mayor de Sehun anunció que se casaría, ante la sorpresa de toda su familia. Los meses posteriores hicieron que los Oh se volcaran por completo en los preparativos de la unión. Yixing también se ofreció a ayudar, lo cual hizo que algo dentro de Sehun se revolviera cuando vio el empeño que su amigo ponía en escoger las flores para los centros de mesa, ¿así se vería Yixing cuando planificara su propia boda? Sehun alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y fue en busca de su hermano mayor para acompañarlo a recoger los anillos.

El caos terminó hasta que los novios dijeron sus votos. Y mientras Donghae bailaba en el centro de la pista con Hyukjae, todos los que estuvieron envueltos en la preparación supieron que el esfuerzo había valido la pena.

Sehun estaba feliz por su hermano, pero una parte de él se sintió triste al darse de cuenta de que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes. Yixing lo tomó de la mano y la apretó cariñosamente para reconfortarlo, mostrando esa habilidad que ambos habían adquirido con los años de saber lo que el otro pensaba sin necesidad de expresar ni una palabra.

—Yo también lo voy a extrañar —afirmó Yixing—. Pero seamos honestos, Eunhyuk nos prestará a Donghae cuando se canse de él.

Sehun soltó una carcajada, eso era verdad.

Los cambios continuaron cuando Yixing decidió mudarse a otra parte de la ciudad, para estar más cerca del estudio de danza donde enseñaba y porque, en sus propias palabras, había llegado el momento de independizarse. Sehun siguió su ejemplo, sobre todo cuando ya había conseguido un empleo estable en una importante empresa de Seúl.

El trabajo los mantuvo ocupados, haciendo que sus salidas fueran menos frecuentes y que sólo pudieran enviarse algunos mensajes por la noche para asegurarse que el otro estaba bien.

Sehun no reemplazó a Yixing, porque eso era imposible de lograr, pero encontró a alguien que se encargaba de aconsejarlo aunque su propia vida era un desastre. Chanyeol era su jefe y la única persona que podía hacerlo rabiar y reír en una oración, sobre todo porque sabía su historia con Yixing, de principio hasta el tiempo presente.

—¿Entonces sí vas a cubrir mi turno? —preguntó Sehun con tono cansado.

Chanyeol alzó la vista de los documentos de su escritorio y lo miró por unos segundos antes de saber a qué se refería.

—Ah, es verdad. Olvidé que hoy te verías con Yixing, ¿por fin le confesarás lo que sientes?

Sehun rodó los ojos.

—Ya no estoy interesado en Yixing, no de esa forma.

—Es como decir que yo superé mi temor por los insectos.

—Eso es patético.

—¿Y tú no lo eres? —Chanyeol y Sehun tuvieron un duelo de miradas antes de que el primero se rindiera—. Vamos, no pierdes nada.

—Ya estoy en la friendzone, es demasiado tarde para confesarme.

Chanyeol sonrió con malicia.

—Entonces no lo has superado.

Sehun lamentó sus palabras. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, ¿a quién engañaba? Chanyeol no estaba errado, su estómago todavía se agitaba cuando Yixing se acercaba demasiado, tentándolo con esos labios que parecían suaves al tacto. Además no ayudaba el hecho de que los dos estaban solteros, lo cual le daba un generoso campo de posibilidades.

—No lo sé, Chanyeol —dijo finalmente—. No sé qué siento.

—Ya, no te presionaré más. Ve con Yixing y mañana me cuentas cómo volviste a perder tu oportunidad.

—Eres un idiota.

—Y así me amas.

**.**

Sehun llegó antes al restaurante en el que había acordado verse con Yixing. Aprovechó para ordenar y que así la comida estuviera lista cuando su amigo llegara. No temió equivocarse en lo que ordenó, ambos siempre terminaban por cenar lo mismo en aquel lugar.

Yixing llegó quince minutos después con una sonrisa radiante. Sehun pensó que había tenido un buen día o tenía buenas noticias, porque ese brillo que emanaba su persona no podía significar otra cosa.

—¿Qué te tiene tan feliz? —Curioseó Sehun en cuanto Yixing tomó asiento.

—La semana pasada una de mis alumnas llevó a su bebé porque su novio no pudo cuidarlo. Ella tenía que practicar, así que me ofrecí a cuidarlo hasta que terminó la clase. El niño era adorable, no lloraba por no estar con su mamá —Una mesera llegó con sus platos, interrumpiendo brevemente su plática. Ambos le agradecieron antes de que Yixing siguiera con su anécdota—. Hoy tuvo el mismo problema, la ayudé de nuevo y... No lo sé. Me gusta tener al bebé en mis brazos, me hace pensar en formar una familia.

—No pensé que te gustaran tanto los niños.

—Supongo que antes no tenía interés por tener uno propio.

Sehun cortó un pedazo de su carne con más fuerza de la que debía.

—¿Ahora sí?

Yixing tomó el tenedor. Apenas picoteó un poco el contenido de su plato antes de bajar el utensilio para mirar al otro con seriedad.

—Mi reloj biológico está avanzando, Sehun.

—Vamos, no eres tan viejo —El menor hizo un ademán para restarle importancia al asunto—. Todavía hay tiempo.

—Ya no quiero esperar, estoy listo —sonrió—. Quiero tener un bebé.

Sehun se atragantó con su agua y miró a Yixing como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Su cerebro no podía procesar esas palabras, sonaba como algo irreal saliendo de la boca de Yixing. Debía estar soñando, ¿verdad?

—Para tener un bebé necesitas a otra persona, ¿sabes? —Fue lo único que atinó a responder después de largos segundos de silencio.

—Sólo necesito un donante para concebir, no hay nada complicado en eso.

El menor dejó de lado su comida, de pronto había perdido el apetito.

—¿De vientre o...?

Yixing negó con la cabeza.

—De esperma.

Sehun no supo si eso lo alivió o lo perturbó más. Eso quería decir que pronto estaría viendo a Yixing con un bulto en su vientre, lo cual pudo parecerle adorable de no ser porque el otro padre del bebé sería un completo desconocido para ambos.

—Podría ayudarte con eso —soltó el menor, sin saber qué lo había motivado a ofrecerse como el donante para que Yixing tuviera un hijo.

—Lo pensé.

Eso era nuevo. Yixing auténticamente había pensado en él como un posible candidato para ser el padre de su bebé, y Sehun no supo explicar por qué parecía emocionado ante el pensamiento cuando hace unos segundos le pareció una locura.

—¿Y bien?

—Sería raro, ¿no te parece? —Yixing hizo una mueca, como si la idea fuera demasiado descabellada para ser considerada si quiera—. Algún día tú formarás una familia y será raro que mi hijo también sea el tuyo. Por eso te descarté, aunque aprecio el gesto.

Y ahí iban todas las posibilidades de que Sehun fuera considerado como algo más. No necesitaba más pruebas, era obvio que Yixing no veía más que un mejor amigo en su persona.

—Sí, sería raro —Sehun se obligó a decir esas palabras para que él pudiera creerlas también.

—Buscaré a alguien que sea fuerte y alto, no le vendrían mal esos genes a mi bebé.

—Tus genes ya son perfectos, Xing.

Yixing le sonrió antes de probar su comida por primera vez.

—Tú me ayudarás a seleccionar al mejor candidato.

 _Que alguien me ayude_ , pensó Sehun.


	2. Chapter 2

Sehun no pudo abandonar a Yixing cuando éste le pidió que lo acompañara al hospital para una cita médica, un mes después de aquella cena en la que su amigo le contó sus intenciones de tener un bebé.

Utilizó su hora de comida y se encaminó al metro para llegar al hospital universitario en el que su amigo había programado la consulta. Lidió con el tumulto de gente que se arremolinaba en el subterráneo y tuvo que esquivar a más de una persona para introducirse en el vagón antes de que éste cerrara sus puertas.

La distancia entre la salida del metro y el hospital no era mucha, pero iba retrasado y tuvo que echarse a correr para llegar a tiempo.

Entró en el hospital a punto de caerse por el esfuerzo, correr nunca había sido lo suyo. Recuperó el aliento antes de aproximarse con algo de vergüenza a la recepción, dispuesto a preguntar por el área de maternidad y pediatría. La joven que lo atendió pareció decepcionada, aunque de todos modos le regaló una sonrisa y le indicó que debía tomar el elevador hasta el cuarto piso. Sehun le agradeció y siguió sus instrucciones.

En el camino se aflojó la corbata para retirársela, en un intento por lucir menos formal; la guardó en el bolsillo de su saco en el momento exacto en que las puertas se abrieron. El chico tuvo que hacerse a un lado para salir, porque una mujer en un estado avanzado de gestación entró, sujetando con un mano su vientre y con la otra la mano de un niño pequeño que exigía un helado de chocolate.

Sehun salió al pasillo, desabotonando el primer botón de su camisa. Giró el rostro para buscar a Yixing y lo encontró junto a un hombre algunos años mayor que él, quizá de una edad similar a la de Donghae. Ambos platicaban con semblante concentrado, Yixing asentía de vez en cuando y al hablar movía las manos para expresarse mejor, una manía que había desarrollado cuando era pequeño e intentaba lidiar con un idioma que no era el suyo.

Sehun avanzó, sin saber con exactitud sí debía interrumpirlos o no. Aprovechó que ninguno de los dos lo notó para quitarse el saco, ahora que estaba en calma podía notar el calor que emanaba su piel por la carrera. Se limpió los rastros de sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y dejó que el sonido de sus pasos lo anunciara.

Yixing fue el primero en notarlo, alzó la cabeza como un imán reaccionando a la cercanía de otro. Le sonrió a Sehun y luego se volvió hacia el otro individuo para presentar a su amigo.

El hombre miró a Sehun y se levantó para inclinarse al mismo tiempo que él.

—Kim Heechul —se presentó el desconocido.

—Oh Sehun, mucho gusto. —Sehun estrechó la mano que se le ofreció, antes de pegarse inconscientemente junto a Yixing.

—¿Él será el papá del bebé? —preguntó Heechul, pasando su mirada de uno a otro.

Yixing se sonrojó y agitó las manos en negación.

—No, él es mi mejor amigo —explicó el mayor, intentando no tropezarse con sus propias palabras—. Está aquí para acompañarme.

Sehun intentó no sonreír al ver a su amigo tan nervioso por esas palabras. Así, con las mejillas coloradas y el brillo avergonzado en sus ojos, Yixing le pareció adorable.

—Hacen bonita pareja —comentó Heechul, antes de componer una sonrisa traviesa—. No sería mala idea considerar algo en un futuro, todas las relaciones comienzan con una amistad.

Probablemente no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que lo había conocido, pero a Sehun ya le agradaba Heechul lo suficiente para invitarlo a beber alguna vez.

—¿No es raro? —La voz de Yixing sonó más baja, como si quisiera evitar que Sehun lo escuchara.

—Lo es al principio —admitió Heechul—. Pero son amigos, se conocen, saben que le gusta y que le desagrada al otro, eso lo hace más fácil. Yo pensaba que era como salir con un hermano, ahora Kyunghoon es mi esposo y está esperando a mi bebé.

Heechul soltó una risita que contagió a los otros dos presentes. Sehun no supo si su risa fue por el comentario o por los repentinos nervios que lo sacudieron de pies a cabeza.

Yixing no tuvo tiempo de decir otra cosa, la puerta del consultorio se abrió, revelando una figura masculina que salió con algunos documentos en mano.

El estado de gestación no era avanzado, aun así Heechul se levantó en un parpadeo, pasó a lado de Sehun y ayudó a su esposo al colocar una mano en su cintura. Kyunghoon le lanzó una mirada que decía "yo puedo solo", el otro la ignoró olímpicamente. Comenzaron a desfilar hacia el elevador y antes de irse Heechul levantó su mano y les sonrió a ambos, en señal de despedida.

—¡Espero verlos pronto! De preferencia juntos —bromeó.

Kyunghoon frunció el ceño y no tardó en darle un golpe en la cabeza a su esposo.

—¿Por qué te metes en los asuntos de otros?

—Algún día me lo agradecerán —respondió Heechul, sobándose la parte herida.

Cuando la pareja desapareció, la extraña risa de Sehun y la pausada proveniente de Yixing, hicieron eco en todo el pasillo hasta llamar la atención de algunas enfermeras que transitaban por el área.

—Me agrada —dijo Yixing, luchando por tranquilizarse—. Los invitaré al baby shower de mi bebé.

—Hazlo, me encantaría pasar más tiempo con él —afirmó Sehun, sujetándose el estómago porque había comenzado a doler debido a sus carcajadas.

—Ya —El mayor se puso de pie—. Vamos, Sehun-ah.

Sehun respiró hondo, se acomodó el cabello y asintió. Estaba listo.

Yixing tocó la puerta antes de introducirse en el consultorio, con Sehun pisándole los talones. Una mujer joven los recibió con una sonrisa cálida y señaló los dos lugares frente a su escritorio para que tomaran asiento.

Sehun aferró su saco y se puso cómodo en la silla acojinada de madera. Pasó su mirada por el lugar, que apenas y estaba decorado con algo más que no fueran libros de medicina o esquemas que mostraban el desarrollo de gestación en donceles.

—¿Quién de ustedes es Zhang Yixing? —preguntó la doctora, dando un rápido vistazo al expediente que tenía entre sus manos.

—Soy yo —Yixing levantó un poco su mano para hacerse notar.

—Bien. Soy la doctora Kim y estaré a cargo de sus futuras consultas, también lo ayudaré a resolver cualquier duda que tenga acerca del proceso.

—Gracias. Me gustaría saber si soy candidato para...

—¿Concebir?

Sehun notó como Yixing se tensó a su lado antes de asentir. Por instinto el menor llevó su mano a la de él y la apretó para darle apoyo. La mujer notó el gesto y no pudo evitar sonreír, enternecida con lo que creyó que era una pareja.

—No se preocupe, todo está en orden —dijo la doctora—. Revisé sus estudios y su genética se mostró a favor de un embarazo, las posibilidades de una concepción son del ochenta y seis por ciento, con la preparación adecuada podrá aumentar.

Yixing sintió que podía respirar de nuevo, sus músculos se relajaron ante esas palabras.

Su madre le había dicho que su familia tuvo algunos miembros donceles, pero Yixing no estaba seguro si eso sería suficiente para que su cuerpo hubiera desarrollado la capacidad de procrear, algunas veces el gen era demasiado débil para lograr pasarlo de una generación a otra. Aunque no para los Zhang, aparentemente.

—¿Preparación? —preguntó Sehun, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hyung.

—Sí —La mujer pasó su atención al chico—. Se someterá a un tratamiento que lo hará más fértil.

—Lo siento, sigo sin entender —Sehun extendió su mano libre para dar énfasis a sus palabras y la agitó ligeramente a la par que éstas salían de su boca—. Usted dijo que él no tendría problemas para tener un bebé, ¿para qué un tratamiento de fertilidad?

—Incluso con una fuerte genética doncel el embarazo es más complicado de conseguir en un hombre, a diferencia de una mujer —explicó la doctora Kim con paciencia—. Con la medicación lograremos que sus posibilidades aumenten a casi un cien por ciento de posibilidad de concepción —Pasó su mirada de Yixing a Sehun y luego viceversa—. Y eso es lo queremos, ¿no es así? No tendrán que intentar demasiado si su fertilidad aumenta.

Sehun no supo si era cosa suya, pero la habitación le pareció más pequeña y cálida de lo que en realidad era. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave carmín que el mayor no alcanzó a notar, gracias al cielo. Se reclamó mentalmente, Donghae tenía razón al decir que debía dejar de ser tan quisquilloso con algunas cosas, pero era inevitable cuando el bienestar y la salud de Yixing estaban en juego.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaré en tratamiento? —preguntó Yixing—. No quiero esperar demasiado para embarazarme.

—No tendrá que hacerlo. Tomará una pastilla todos los días que ayudará a su cuerpo a prepararse, después de una semana podrá intentar concebir. Tómelo con calma, trate de no presionarse demasiado, el estrés puede impedir que las pastillas funcionen de forma adecuada.

Sehun inhaló. Él auténticamente creía que no había necesidad de acelerar el proceso. Al menos eso le daría tiempo para terminar de asimilar algunas cosas y de poner sus sentimientos en orden para apoyar a su amigo como se debía.

—Empezaré cuando lo indique —dijo Yixing, dispuesto a obedecer las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

—Primero necesito saber sobre su actividad sexual y los métodos anticonceptivos que utiliza.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sehun, él no quería pensar en alguien poseyendo a Yixing. No es que se hiciera ilusiones al creer que él era virgen todavía, sabía que no lo era desde hace mucho tiempo, concretamente desde que encontró una caja de condones y una pequeña botella de lubricante escondida en el cajón donde Yixing guardaba sus pijamas, y eso había ocurrido hace mucho, cuando él tenía dieciséis.

Sehun tampoco tenía nada de inocente. Después de Kang Joon no tuvo otra relación seria, pero jamás se negó a los encuentros casuales que se le presentaban. Sin embargo, esto era diferente.

Realmente iba a escuchar de la boca de Yixing, del hombre de quien seguía enamorado, cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que alguien...

Sehun no pudo soportarlo. Soltó la mano de Yixing, la cual no había notado que seguía apretando hasta ese momento. Se revolvió en su silla, antes de tomar la decisión de salir de ahí.

—Quizá debería retirarme —Se levantó de su asiento, alisando su saco con nerviosismo.

—No se sienta avergonzado —Le tranquilizó la doctora Kim—, no es la primera pareja que me cuenta esto.

—El señor Zhang y yo no somos pareja —aclaró Sehun, lamentando el tono tan despectivo que utilizó—. Él sólo es mi amigo.

La doctora miró el rostro de Sehun antes de ir hacia Yixing, quién le confirmó las palabras del muchacho cuando asintió con la cabeza. El menor entonces notó que el semblante de su hyung se había ensombrecido ligeramente.

—Yo... L-lo siento mucho, creí que ustedes... —La mujer bajó la mirada, avergonzada de lo que había insinuado hace unos minutos—. Lo siento. Entiendo si esto es incómodo para usted, puede esperar afuera si así lo desea.

Yixing frunció el ceño y vio como Sehun salió del consultorio sin esperar un segundo más. No entendió con exactitud el comportamiento, no cuando era normal que los mejores amigos supieran ese tipo de cosas del otro. Pensó que, quizá, Sehun quería respetar su privacidad en esa área. El menor nunca había sido curioso sobre esa parte de su vida de todos modos, a diferencia de sus otras amistades que incluso pedían detalles que él siempre se avergonzaba de decir en voz alta.

—De verdad lo siento —se disculpó la doctora—. Él de verdad lucía como su pareja.

Yixing le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Si pudieran darle dinero cada vez que alguien había dicho algo similar de él y Sehun, probablemente ya sería dueño de la mitad de China sin esfuerzo alguno. 

**.**

Sehun quería irse de ahí. No podía estar más tiempo rodeado de ilustraciones sobre el crecimiento del bebé, sobre la lactancia, sobre los cuidados que se tenían que tener con alguien en cinta. No quería leer un anuncio más sobre preclamsia, síntomas de parto y publicidad sobre la planificación familiar.

Se tapó el rostro con las manos e intentó volver a pensar con claridad. No podía irse por una simple pregunta de rutina, eso era exagerado, y patético en cierto punto. Necesitaba quedarse porque Yixing se lo pidió, a él, de entre todas las personas. Incluso cuando pudo elegir a su madre o a otra persona, lo eligió a él.

Y era cruel, por una parte. Sehun lo vería formar una familia, vería a un lindo bebé que sería mitad Yixing y mitad de un completo desconocido. Eso dolía como el infierno, y no podía hace nada al respecto para cambiarlo.

Suspiró. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Yixing estaba tardando mucho. Podía jurar que había visto a una enfermera ir y venir por el pasillo al menos diez veces, con un intervalo considerable de tiempo entre cada vuelta.

—Gracias, volveré pronto.

Sehun pudo respirar de nuevo cuando oyó la voz del chino. Se incorporó y esperó a que Yixing se situara junto a él, cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que tenía algunas cajetillas de pastillas así como una receta médica en las manos.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó Sehun.

—Eso es lo que yo debería preguntar —Yixing lo inspeccionó antes de mirarlo con preocupación—. Sehun-ah, estás pálido.

—Debe ser el hospital, me pone...

—Nervioso —completó.

No era mentira del todo, Sehun no podía estar mucho tiempo en un hospital sin tener algunos recuerdos amargos, aunque ya había logrado superar la mayoría de ellos.

—Hay que salir de aquí —Yixing comenzó a empujarlo hacia el elevador—. Te compraré comida antes de que vuelvas al trabajo.

Entraron sin problemas porque no había gente a punto de salir o entrar, además de ellos. Sehun presionó el botón de la planta baja y se colocó el saco de nuevo. Yixing aprovechó el momento que tuvieron a solas para hablar.

—Lamento haberte hecho esto —dijo el mayor—. Yo sé cuánto detestas los hospitales y aún así te pedí venir.

—Yixing no tienes que...

—Sí tengo que hacerlo. También sé que fue incomodo para ti cuando la doctora quiso saber de mi vida sexual —Yixing lo miró, con el semblante afligido—. Debí venir solo, pero... —El chico cerró la boca, bajó la mirada y aferró con más fuerza las pastillas en su mano.

—Xing, ¿qué clase de amigo sería si no te apoyo cuando lo necesitas?

—¿Y qué clase de amigo soy si pongo mis prioridades sobre tu bienestar? —Yixing levantó el rostro—. Esto es una locura, ¿no es cierto?

Sehun le dedicó una sonrisa ladina hasta que el semblante de Yixing se descompuso para reír.

—Si esto te hace feliz —comenzó Sehun—, ve por ello. Estaré junto a ti si te tropiezas.

Yixing lo miró de forma significativa, haciendo que una sensación cálida se instalara en las entrañas de Sehun.

—Tengo suerte de tenerte, Hun.

El menor tuvo que fingir que eso no aceleró su ritmo cardíaco. Se limitó a golpear ligeramente la cadera de Yixing con la suya y alzar el rostro en un gesto de superioridad.

—Por supuesto que sí, soy un ángel.

Yixing golpeó el hombro de Sehun mientras negaba con la cabeza. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y los dos desfilaron hacia la salida en medio de más risas.

La recepcionista los vio irse, pensando en quién de los dos tenía más suerte de tener al otro. 

**.**

Sehun pensó que no había pasado una semana tan difícil desde que tuvo que estudiar para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad.

Cuando Yixing dijo que esperaba que pudiera ayudarlo a buscar al donante ideal, lo dijo en serio.

Un catálogo de hombres llegó a su oficina cuatro días después de la consulta médica, con algunas notas que Yixing anexó, como el estado civil y los distritos de residencia de cada donante. Sehun intentó ayudarlo, descartando algunos con las excusas más tontas que encontró.

—Tienes tan poca suerte para ligar que ahora los buscas por catálogo —se burló Chanyeol, colocándose tras él para ver lo que hacía.

Sehun lo miró sobre su hombro, maldijo en voz baja y arrugó la nariz con disgusto.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Es viernes. Los de la oficina iremos a beber, venía a invitarte pero...—Chanyeol tomó del escritorio de Sehun la fotografía de un chico con rostro alegre y mejillas rellenas que lo hacían lucir más joven de lo que en realidad era—, creo que estás ocupado con otros asuntos.

—Iré. De verdad necesito un trago o terminaré por volverme loco —Sehun comenzó a recoger el desastre de su escritorio—. Devuelve eso.

Chanyeol se aferró a la foto cuando el chico extendió su mano para tomarla.

—Te invito todo lo que quieras si me dices el nombre de este —dijo el mayor.

Sehun frunció el ceño antes de buscar la página a la que pertenecía esa foto. Lo encontró casi al final, entre los candidatos más fuertes para ser el padre del bebé de Yixing.

—Kim Minseok —leyó el menor—. Tiene veintisiete años, está soltero, mide un metro con setenta y cinco... Oh, lo descartaré.

—¿Lo descartarás? —Chanyeol cubrió la foto entre sus manos, como si las palabras de Sehun pudieran herir a una persona que en realidad no estaba ahí—. ¿A qué te refieres con descartarlo?

—Esto —Sehun señaló el portafolio—, es una revista de donantes de esperma. Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre el bebé, ¿cierto? —Chanyeol asintió—. Yixing me pidió ayuda para elegir al mejor donante. Ese chico estaba entre las mejores opciones pero...

—¿Pero...?

—Es muy... pequeño. Yixing quiere a alguien que supere su altura.

Chanyeol observó al muchacho en la fotografía. Le pareció tierno a primera vista y no entendió como alguien podría descartarlo simplemente por no ser tan alto.

—Es lindo...

—Hyung —El menor abrió los ojos y compuso una sonrisa socarrona—, ¿te gusta ese chico?

—No dirás nada de esto si de verdad quieres esos tragos —Chanyeol se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con esa seriedad que sólo salía cuando de verdad se metía en su papel de jefe.

Sehun alzó las manos e hizo una mímica donde se cerró los labios con un cierre imaginario. Chanyeol pareció complacido, se metió la fotografía en el bolsillo del pantalón y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Hora de irnos.

Sehun asintió antes de seguir a su jefe, sin darse cuenta de que olvidó su celular en el escritorio.

**.**

El alcohol en sus venas lo hizo relajarse lo suficiente para bailar gran parte de la noche, acompañado por un chico atractivo que de vez en cuando se abalanzaba hacia él para besarlo con pasión. Sehun se dejó hacer, incentivado por las palabras de Chanyeol y algunos compañeros del trabajo.

El calor lo obligó a desabotonarse la camisa, y el soju lo motivó a no conformarse con solo dos botones, sino a dejar al descubierto su bien trabajado abdomen ante múltiples miradas hambrientas. Sólo una persona tuvo la fortuna de ser arrastrado al departamento de Sehun, en mitad de la noche y siendo un enredo de pies y manos que trataban de quitar las ropas del otro con premura.

A la mañana siguiente, la cabeza de Sehun dolió cuando el timbre de su departamento comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Se levantó con dificultad debido al brazo que lo sujetaba con fuerza, como si él fuera una almohada humana.

Sin abrir del todo los ojos, tomó el primer bóxer que encontró y se lo puso para caminar hacia la entrada. En el camino notó algunas prendas esparcidas por el suelo, y con tristeza recordó que su camisa había sido hecha pedazos porque la excitación de la persona que estaba en su cama había sido demasiada.

Abrió la puerta cuando el timbre fue reemplazado por una mano que golpeó con fuerza. Sehun emitió la acción con rapidez, porque el sonido estaba haciendo un daño significativo a su cabeza.

Del otro lado apareció Yixing, con los labios ligeramente abiertos y una mirada llena de preocupación. El mayor lo escaneó de pies a cabeza hasta decidir que su cuerpo no tenía daño alguno.

—¿Se averió tu timbre? —preguntó Yixing, abriendo un poco más los ojos con ese característico gesto suyo que rayaba la inocencia.

—No, funciona muy bien. Es sólo que...

—Eres un perezoso —Yixing le sonrió y entró sin esperar a ser invitado.

Sehun ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de detenerlo o de recoger el desastre que comenzaba desde su sala, tampoco alcanzó a dar explicaciones, porque Yixing casi chocó con un chico que seguía desnudo. El menor corrió para situarse frente a su conquista de una noche, intentando cubrir lo que su hyung sí había tenido oportunidad ver.

—Lo siento —Yixing intentó tragarse la risa nerviosa que intentaba salir de su cuerpo y decidió mirar a otro lado, para evitar hacer del momento algo más incómodo—. Los interrumpí en medio de algo.

—Claro que no, él... —Sehun intentó recordar el nombre del chico—. Lu... ¡Luhan! Sí, Luhan ya se iba.

—¿Ah, sí? —El nombrado miró al dueño del departamento con gesto ofendido.

—Sí, ya te ibas —insistió.

Sehun se apresuró a recolectar toda la ropa ajena antes de encaminar a Luhan a la puerta, haciendo una ligera presión en su espalda para moverlo. Cuando estuvo afuera le dedicó una mirada apenada y cerró la puerta, sin darle la oportunidad de reclamar o decir algo.

—No tenías que correrlo así —le regañó Yixing, aferrándose a la mochila que llevaba colgada en el hombro—. ¿Qué van a pensar tus vecinos si lo ven?

—No sería la primera vez que ven algo como eso.

Yixing lo miró. Sintió una ligera molestia en su pecho ante las palabras de Sehun, al parecer él tampoco sabía nada sobre la vida íntima del menor.

—Traje algo —dijo el chino, después de lo que parecieron unos largos segundos. Descolgó su mochila y sacó un sobre que le tendió a su amigo en cuanto éste terminó de colocarse una sudadera.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Sehun, mirando el sobre y luego a Yixing.

—Ábrelo.

Obedeció y quitó el pequeño sello para sacar el contenido. Sus dedos sintieron un papel más grueso, con una textura que le indicó que se trataba de una invitación. Observó los colores pasteles de ésta, la caligrafía impresa en un tono blanco que contrastaba a la perfección con el fondo.

—¿Fiesta de inseminación? —Sehun estrujó el papel entre sus manos, arrugando ligeramente los bordes por la fuerza con la que lo hizo.

Inseminación. La palabra ya cargaba un significado, ¿por qué agregar "fiesta" antes de ella? Sólo hacía que el estómago de Sehun se revolviera cuando él ya había hecho un esfuerzo por acostumbrarse a la situación.

—Fue idea de mi amigo Baekhyun —explicó Yixing—. Quiere festejar que ya encontré un donador —frunció el ceño y luego se rascó la cabeza con aire pensativo—. Me pregunto cómo logró obtener las invitaciones en unas horas.

—¿Qué? Ni siquiera he terminado de revisar el catálogo que me enviaste —Sehun intentó no sonar enojado, pero fue inevitable cuando pasó mucho tiempo buscando defectos en más de treinta sujetos diferentes.

—Te llamé ayer para avisarte, pero no contestaste.

—¿Al menos el tipo estaba en el catálogo que me diste?

Yixing junto las manos y bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

—No. Conocí al donador en una cafetería...

Sehun dejó la invitación en la mesilla que estaba junto a su sofá, de lo contrario ésta habría terminado destruida.

—¿En una cafetería? —El menor cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y alzó una ceja—. ¿Cómo conoces a un donador de esperma en una cafetería?

—Fue una coincidencia, supongo. Él también es bailarín y comenzamos a hablar de eso, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminé por contarle mis planes. Jongin me dijo que él era donador desde hace un tiempo, le ayuda a cubrir algunos gastos y... No lo sé. Él era muy agradable y tenía todo lo que yo buscaba.

—¿Sólo así?

Yixing miró a Sehun, quien ya había comenzado a alzar el tono de su voz más de lo normal.

—¿Acaso es malo?

—¿Y si te mintió?

—¿Por qué habría de mentirme? —Yixing arrugó el entrecejo.

Sehun se llevó una mano a la frente, preguntándose por qué el hombre que amaba tenía que ser tan inocente en algunas ocasiones.

—¡Es un extraño, Yixing!

—Los demás también lo eran —defendió el chico, sus ojos brillaron con decisión y su voz fue firme—. Y ellos ya no importan, Jongin es el indicado. Quiero que él sea el padre de mi bebé.

Y con eso, Sehun terminó de romperse. 


	3. Chapter 3

Las noches pasaron lento y los días demasiado rápido. El trabajo había mantenido ocupado a Sehun, gracias a que Chanyeol le había confiado cerrar un importante trato con una compañía pequeña. Sin embargo, su mente volvía a atormentarlo mientras yacía sobre su cama, cuando la tranquilidad lo orillaba a pensar en la invitación arrugada que descansaba en su mesilla de noche.

No había hablado con Yixing desde que lo visitó en su departamento. Aquel día tragó su enojo y huyó de su propia casa con la excusa de que tenía que verse con alguien, aunque eso era mentira.

Terminó en la residencia de Donghae, sintiéndose miserable por su propia cobardía. Su hermano no estaba en casa, pero su cuñado accedió a escucharlo con paciencia, dando algunos comentarios cuando lo creía oportuno.

—No creo que pueda ir a la fiesta —dijo Sehun, dando el sorbo final a su bubble tea.

—¿Has pensado en decirle cómo te sientes? —El tono de voz de Eunhyuk fue calmado, tan diferente a Donghae que era rápido e impulsivo con lo que decía.

—¿Qué diferencia haría?

—No es justo para ti estar ahí cuando te duele hacerlo. Yixing podría entender que te alejes si le dices por qué.

—Es complicado. Estoy dispuesto a sacrificar todo por verlo feliz, ¿sabes?

Eunhyuk asintió. Podía entender lo que su cuñado le decía, él siempre tenía ese sentimiento cuando se trataba de la felicidad de Donghae.

—Eso es el amor —dijo, sonriéndole a Sehun—. Y cuando se trata de eso, la verdad es que no hay mucho por hacer.

Las palabras resonaron una y otra vez en su cabeza, en un eco que comenzaba a enloquecerlo. Deseaba olvidar a Yixing, pero era imposible. No encontraría a nadie tan especial como él, que conociera hasta el último detalle de su persona y que estuviera siempre cuando lo necesitaba.

Intentando alejar todos los problemas de su mente y corazón, decidió asistir.

Así terminó tocando la puerta del departamento y aferrando un pequeño presente para su amigo. Yixing lo recibió con una sonrisa, la cual se ensanchó en cuanto tuvo la bolsa de regalo entre sus manos.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Yixing, sacudiendo ligeramente para escuchar el contenido y adivinar.

—Es mejor que lo abras.

El chico obedeció y abrió la bolsa con cuidado. Sacó del interior una pequeña caja, que resguardaba una mini versión de los converse que el mayor siempre utilizaba para entrenar, incluso eran del mismo color negro.

Yixing dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa y su acostumbrado "aiyo wei". Miró al menor y Sehun sonrió al ver un brillo especial en sus ojos, uno que no se atrevería a apagar aunque le doliera el pecho.

—Creo que es un color unisex—dijo Sehun—. Lo es, ¿verdad?

—Lo es —asintió Yixing—. Muchas gracias, Hun.

—Promete que serán los primeros zapatos que usará tu bebé.

—Lo prometo —Yixing retrocedió e hizo un espacio para dejarlo pasar—. Anda, entra, tengo que presentarte a alguien.

Sehun asintió y se quitó los zapatos antes de seguir a Yixing, quien inesperadamente lo tomó de la mano. La sensación no era nueva, pero eso no evitó que el corazón del menor saltara en su pecho, como siempre que eso sucedía.

Lo guio a través de la gente y Sehun reconoció los rostros de algunos bailarines del estudio donde Yixing daba clases, todos los saludaron con una sonrisa o una pequeña reverencia que él correspondió, a pesar de que su hyung seguía caminando con velocidad hacia la cocina.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —preguntó Sehun, con una sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando cruzaron la puerta de vaivén.

Un chico se volvió en cuanto notó la presencia de ambos. Primero miró a Yixing, a quien le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, luego se volvió a su acompañante, a quien miró con curiosidad.

—Sehun, él es Jongin —dijo Yixing, halando al menor para que se acercara—. Él será el donador para que pueda tener a mi bebé.

Kim Jongin era un hombre alto, de piel morena, cabellos y ojos castaños, fuerte, con un porte envidiable, y sí, también era muy guapo. Sehun intentó buscarle un defecto, aunque fuese mínimo, pero el tipo parecía salido de un anuncio de ropa interior masculina. Sumado a ello, Jongin estaba enfundado en un conjunto que oscilaba lo formal, con una camisa blanca que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y unos jeans oscuros que resaltaban sus piernas, enmarcando también una linda retaguardia.

—Entiendo que tú eres el mejor amigo de Lay, ¿cierto? —Jongin se acercó con una sonrisa amigable, pero que en su rostro parecía coquetería.

Sehun carraspeó para pasar el nudo que se formó en su garganta e hizo un intento por no corregir "Lay" por "Yixing". Sabía que a los coreanos se les complicaba la pronunciación del nombre, por ello el chino tuvo que acceder al apodo que le brindaron en la escuela de baile. Sin embargo, el menor creía firmemente que Yixing era un nombre precioso, tan complicado y bello como quien lo portaba, por eso le molestaba cuando la gente no hacía el esfuerzo de pronunciar correctamente y optaban por llamarlo por un apodo que significaba lo contrario a lo que él era. O quizá era una excusa que se había inventando para detestar a Jongin un poco más.

—Sí —Sacudió la cabeza, como si eso pudiera despejar sus pensamientos—. Un placer.

Se inclinó porque no haría que Yixing quedara mal, no porque quisiera hacerlo. Jongin jamás le agradaría, por mucho que lo intentase.

Afortunadamente, Sehun no fue obligado a convivir con el donante por mucho tiempo. No cuando un chico bajito llegó reclamando a Jongin y obligándolo a ir al baño. Yixing desapareció cuando tocaron el timbre, dedicándole una mirada apenada antes de ir a atender.

Sehun se quedó en su lugar, sin entender por qué siempre se hacía daño con sus propias decisiones. Tomó la cerveza más cercana y se colocó en el rincón más apartado que encontró en la sala, respondiendo a las preguntas y los comentarios que le hacían con forzados monosílabos. Sus respuestas fueron más largas cuando el chico bajito, o Baekhyun, como se había presentado, se colocó junto a él para hablar de Yixing.

Sehun intentó ignorarlo, esperando que Baekhyun lo entendiera y se fuera, pero no fue así. Habló, incluso más de lo que hubiera deseado.

—Después de que Yixing se insemine cortaremos el...

Sehun escupió su cerveza, logrando desviar su rostro para que el líquido no cayera en ninguna persona.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó, abriendo los ojos como platos.

Baekhyun soltó una risita antes de pasarle una servilleta, señalándole una parte de la barbilla en la que escurrían algunas gotas de su bebida.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—¿Dijiste que Yixing se va a inseminar? —Sehun frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de disgusto, como si hubiera sido obligado a lamer un limón.

Creía que la inseminación se haría en un hospital, supervisada por la doctora Kim o por aguien igual de capacitado para la tarea. Entendía que Yixing quisiera realizarlo de la forma más natural posible, pero no entendía cómo podía llevarlo a cabo desde su hogar y sin recurrir al método tradicional del sexo.

—Ah, sí. Jongin tendrá la muestra lista en unos minutos y entonces Yixing podrá inseminarse con esto —El rostro de Sehun fue un poema cuando Baekhyun tomó una jeringa para marinar carne y se la mostró, agitándola suavemente frente a él.

—Es una broma, ¿cierto?

Baekhyun le mostró una sonrisa traviesa.

—Por supuesto que sí. Será algo similar, supongo que...

—Lo siento —interrumpió—, tengo que ir al baño.

Sehun se retiró antes de obtener una respuesta. Se introdujo en la cocina con sigilo y destapó una botella de soju, esperando que fuera más fuerte y que lo noqueara más rápido. Ya no deseaba pensar en inseminaciones.

Pero él nunca tenía buena suerte. Terminó por gemir de dolor cuando Jongin entró en busca de un vaso de agua.

—¿Y qué opinas sobre la decisión de Lay?

Sehun lo miró y se hizo el loco unos segundos, como si hubiera otra persona a la que Jongin pudiera dirigirse. No quería hablar, así que se encogió de hombros y esperó a que eso fuera suficiente para el donante.

—Tu opinión es muy importante para él —Jongin se apoyó en la encimera, dejando ver un ligero cansancio en su cuerpo, quizá porque recién se había masturbado para obtener la prueba seminal.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sehun carraspeó.

—Sí. Estoy seguro de que él buscaría a alguien más si yo no te agradara.

 _No estés tan seguro_ , pensó Sehun, al recordar la forma en la que Yixing defendió al moreno cuando mostró sus dudas acerca de él.

—Eres agradable —dijo, componiendo su mejor intento de sonrisa, y después de lo que se percibió como un largo silencio—. Confío en la elección de Xing.

—Gracias. Tengo que irme, Baekhyun dijo que quería ayuda con algo.

—Claro, ve —Sehun señaló la salida con su botella y luego bebió un trago más profundo.

Se refugió dos horas enteras en el mismo lugar, bebiendo hasta que el alcohol le pareció agua. Cuando su vejiga se llenó lo suficiente para explotar, se impulsó con pasos torpes al baño.

Tuvo que cruzar la sala, donde encontró a Yixing en medio de un círculo que sus amistades habían hecho. Escuchó que hacían algunas apuestas, donde algunos aseguraban que el bebé se convertiría en mejor bailarín que su padre. Sehun se detuvo unos segundos y contempló el rostro de Yixing con la misma paciencia con la que un experto en arte mira una exposición en un museo.

El mayor giró el rostro y sus ojos chocaron con los de Sehun. Sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa tímida, alzó su mano y la agitó para indicarle que se acercara. El menor le sonrió de vuelta y negó con la cabeza antes de seguir con su camino.

Yixing siguió la silueta de su mejor amigo hasta que ésta desapareció, sin percatarse de que Baekhyun había observado las acciones de ambos con atención.

Sehun chocó con varias personas antes de llegar al lugar que buscaba. Tocó la puerta con más fuerza de lo debido, esperando que el sanitario estuviera desocupado.

—Está lleno, puedes ir al otro baño—gritó una voz desde el otro lado.

Sehun asintió, aunque nadie pudo verlo. Se aferró a la pared y caminó a la habitación de Yixing, donde se encontraba el segundo sanitario. Ignoró los gritos que comenzaron a oírse desde la sala, ya debían estar bailando o algo parecido.

Suspiró con alivio cuando se percató de que el cuarto al que se dirigía estaba vacío. Nadie estuvo ahí para ver la vergonzosa manera en que entró y cómo tuvo que sostenerse en el seguro para no caer de bruces contra el suelo. Su vista ya era borrosa, pero pudo distinguir a la perfección un calendario de fertilidad pegado en la puerta.

—Oh, Yixing... —susurró, antes de avanzar al retrete.

Sus dedos apenas y respondían a sus órdenes, por lo que orinar pareció una tarea llena de complejidad para su embrutecido cuerpo. Bajó el cierre como pudo y se inclinó para asegurarse de que estaba apuntando al lugar correcto. Cuando terminó, bajó la palanca y se dirigió al lavamanos para verse en el espejo. Su reflejo todavía no era un desastre, pero iba por un buen camino para convertirse en uno. Quizá era momento de irse a casa.

Abrió la llave para lavarse las manos y enjuagarse el rostro, con la esperanza de que el agua pudiera despejarlo aunque fuera un poco. Al terminar, tomó torpemente una toalla de una estantería para secarse. Dio pequeñas palmaditas que sólo lo hicieron cerrar sus ojos con pereza, sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo por enfocar la imagen cuando se percató de un pequeño frasco lleno de líquido blanco. Frunció el entrecejo y avanzó hasta tomarlo. A su alrededor había una etiqueta, en la que se establecía que el contenido era una muestra seminal de Kim Jongin.

Sehun estuvo a punto de devolverla a su lugar, incapaz de poder estar cerca de tal cosa. Pero gracias al alcohol, su lado irracional estaba más despierto que nunca.

Destapó el frasco y regresó al lavamanos con una sonrisa malévola. Quería divertirse un poco, luego dejaría a los bebés de Jongin e iría a su hogar a dormir, o a llorar, o a hacer ambas.

Dejó correr el agua de nuevo y, sosteniendo con firmeza el recipiente con la prueba, comenzó a acercarlo al líquido que chorreaba. Lo aproximaba tanto como podía y luego lo retiraba, antes de que el contenido pudiera ser afectado.

—Jongin no es perfecto—balbuceó—. Estoy seguro de que no es más alto que yo, y esos músculos también los tengo. Soy más guapo, pero Yixing no puede verlo...

Jugueteó con la muestra, soltando algunas risitas que lo hacían ver como un adolescente, no como un adulto cercano a los treinta. Quizá esa era la pieza clave que le faltaba: madurez.

Enfrascado en una acción que le pareció divertida al principio, saltó sobre su lugar cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe contra la puerta. Dio un respingo y el frasco resbaló de sus manos hasta caer, dejando ir por el desagüe el contenido.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó una voz masculina.

—Sí, está ocupado —contestó Sehun, mirando con angustia como la prueba de Jongin desaparecía por completo al ser empujada por el agua.

—De acuerdo, iré al otro baño.

Sehun no contestó. Tomó el envase con una mano y terminó por escurrir las gotas que quedaban en su interior. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a Yixing que había tirado a su bebé por el lavamanos?

Se dejó caer en el suelo, dejando que el terror inundara cada parte de su alcoholizado sistema. Miró la prueba vacía y se llevo una mano al rostro, pasándola con frustración. Tenía que pensar en un modo de solucionar las cosas.

La respuesta a su problema llegó cuando su nublada vista se encontró con su entrepierna. Si podía rellenar el frasco nadie se daría cuenta de lo que hizo, ¿verdad? Nadie podría distinguir entre su seminal y el de Jongin.

Con la idea en mente se puso de pie y se aseguró de que el seguro de la puerta estuviese bien colocado. Bajó la tapa del retrete y tomó asiento antes de bajar sus pantalones.

Lidió con el elástico de su ropa interior antes de comenzar a tocarse, intentando encontrar una imagen que pudiera ayudarlo a realizar todo más rápido. Estar embriagado hasta los huesos no era de mucha ayuda, y el recuerdo de los gemidos de Luhan y Kang Joon era muy débil para que su miembro despertara. Se aferró a lo que su mente le pudo brindar, deseando que fuera suficiente para llenar el frasco casi a tope, como lo había hecho Jongin.  
  
  


**.**   
  
  


Llegó a la oficina con los ojos adormilados y la cabeza doliendo como el mismo infierno. Apenas podía moverse, porque incluso el ruido de sus pasos le irritaba. Ya había vaciado su estómago dos veces, pero la sensación de que algo se revolvía en sus entrañas lo hizo pensar que una tercera ocasión se avecinaba.

Se sentó con dificultad, lanzando una maldición en voz baja cuando recordó que habría una reunión en la sala de juntas. Tomó el folder en el que estaban sus avances corporativos y se levantó de nuevo.

Minutos después se introdujo en la sala de juntas, agradeciendo que ésta se encontrara vacía. Tomó el vaso que estaba a su disposición y lo llenó con agua antes de dejar caer en el interior un antiácido. Miró el líquido por largos segundos, prometiéndose a sí mismo que no volvería a beber así nunca más.

Se llevó el vaso a los labios e ingirió un pequeño sorbo antes de que el ruido de muchos papeles chocando contra la mesa lo hicieran aferrarse a su cabeza, como si ésta fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.

—¡Hey! —se quejó—. Mi cabeza duele.

A Chanyeol no pareció importarle ninguna de esas palabras. Se sirvió un poco de whiskey con hielo y lo miró con incredulidad.

—¡Estás despedido! —exclamó el más alto, asegurándose de que el sonido de su voz molestara al otro.

—¿Qué? —Sehun entreabrió los ojos, sin entender del todo a Chanyeol.

—Estás más que despedido.

—¿De qué hablas?

Chanyeol bebió de golpe el contenido de su vaso, sin reparar en que todavía no era medio día.

—Te apareciste en mi casa a las tres de la mañana totalmente borracho —Chanyeol alzó tres dedos para dar énfasis a lo que decía—. ¡A las tres de la mañana!

—Yo no... —Sehun se sobó la frente—. Yo no recuerdo nada.

—¿Ni siquiera lo del chocolate, la vainilla y el intercambio?

—¿Yo dije eso? —Sehun soltó una risa y frunció el ceño. Sabía que cuando estaba alcoholizado podía decir cosas sin sentido, como aquella vez en la que terminó contándole una historia a su hermano mayor que no tenía coherencia alguna, pero que en su mente estaba bien sustentada.

—Sí —Chanyeol se cruzó de brazos y movió el cuerpo como si le hubiera dado un escalofrío—. Fue realmente perturbador. ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?

El menor intentó lanzarle una mirada cansada a su jefe, pero el sol que entraba por las ventanas lo hizo mirar de vuelta al frente, impidiendo su cometido.

—Estoy totalmente en blanco —declaró.

—¿De verdad tú...? —Chanyeol lo miró con desaprobación.

—Sí. Recuerdo que fui a la fiesta de Yixing —Sehun se frotó la frente y trató de pensar en qué era lo último que había hecho—, conocí al donador y luego... Y luego no hay nada.

—Debió ser complicado —Chanyeol alzó las cejas y luego se llevó una mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza—. ¿Cómo te fue con eso?

—Yixing lo escogió, no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

—Bien, como muestra de mi afecto pensaré un poco acerca de tu despido.

—Gracias, no volverá a pasar.

—Por tu bien espero que no —dijo el más alto, dirigiéndose hacia el asiento principal porque los empleados ya habían comenzado a ingresar a la sala.  
  
  


**.**   
  
  


Sehun no supo por qué estaba tan nervioso. Sus manos temblaban mientras continuaba cambiando de canal, sin poder prestar atención al contenido que cada uno presentaba. Decidió dejarlo en un programa de variedades, con la esperanza de que un poco de humor pudiera tranquilizarlo.

A su lado Yixing miraba el reloj fijamente, como si eso pudiera hacer que éste avanzara más rápido. Su pie chocaba contra al suelo con ligeros golpecitos, alterando un poco más a su acompañante y a sí mismo.

Los dos estaban a punto de explotar cuando la alarma del celular de Yixing comenzó a sonar, emitiendo una canción que los tranquilizó. Ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo, esperando que el otro se moviera primero. Sehun terminó por tomar la iniciativa al ponerse de pie, luego estiró la mano para que el mayor pudiera tomarla.

—Tengo miedo —dijo Yixing, mirando al suelo—. ¿Y si no lo logré?

—Todo estará bien, ya lo verás —le tranquilizó el menor—. Estoy aquí.

El chico asintió con decisión y tomó la mano que Sehun le ofrecía. Entrelazó sus dedos para afianzar el agarre, porque el toque le daba más seguridad de lo que pensaba. Juntos avanzaron hacia el baño con pasos calmados, porque aunque ninguno lo dijera en voz alta, estaban asustados del resultado que los esperaba.

Yixing entró primero para tomar la prueba de embarazo entre sus manos, evitando ver la zona que determinaría si estaba en cinta o no. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, sintiendo que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Los ojos de Sehun fueron lo que le dio fuerza para mirar y encontrarse con dos líneas de color rosa.

—Sehun... —la voz de Yixing tembló y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir precipitadamente por su rostro, sin poder controlarlas.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Dio positivo! —exclamó, antes de echarse a los brazos ajenos—. ¡Voy a ser papá!

El cuerpo de Sehun tembló, las palabras de Yixing habían caído sobre él como un balde de agua helada. Sus brazos actuaron por reflejo al estrechar el cuerpo de su hyung, mientras pensaba que sus temores se hacían realidad frente a sus ojos.

—Felicidades, Yixing —A pesar de que dolía, sus palabras fueron sinceras—. Serás un gran papá.

Yixing se separó para retirarse los rastros del llanto. Sostuvo con más fuerza la prueba entre sus manos, como si temiera que todo fuese un hermoso sueño del que despertaría en cualquier momento. Pero la prueba seguía ahí, indicándole que un nuevo ser crecía en su vientre y que, en nueve meses, tendría entre sus brazos a un precioso bebé.

—Él te amará Sehun —aseguró el mayor, clavando su mirada en el otro, quien parecía estar perdido en sus propios sentimientos.

—¿Quién? —preguntó el aludido.

—Mi bebé —contestó, como si fuera lo más obvio. Dejó la prueba en una repisa y tomó las manos de Sehun para colocarlas sobre su plano abdomen—. Serás su tío favorito.

El más alto se sintió nervioso con las palabras, aunque eso no evitó que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro. Yixing ya lo había imaginado junto a su bebé y eso, de alguna forma, lo hizo sentirse más que feliz.

—¿Has dicho que será un niño? —inquirió Sehun, acariciando el lugar donde crecía el primogénito de Yixing—. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Acabas de enterarte de que estás esperando.

—Intuición —El mayor se encogió de hombros y soltó una risa suave, que sonó como una melodía para los oídos de Sehun.

—Si seré su tío favorito entonces tendré derecho a malcriarlo, ¿cierto?

—No echarás a perder a mi hijo —Yixing entrecerró los ojos y colocó un dedo sobre el pecho del otro a modo de advertencia.

—De eso se encargará, Donghae.

Los ojos de Yixing brillaron y sólo entonces se apartó del toque de su amigo. Colocó la prueba de embarazo de vuelta en el empaque, luego pasó una mano sobre ésta y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Me acompañarás a darles la noticia?

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

—Sí, no quiero estar solo en esto —Aferró la caja con más fuerza antes de mirar de nuevo al más alto.

Sehun se quedó pasmado en su lugar. La voz seria y el semblante preocupado de Yixing lo llevaron a pensar que no sólo hablaba de estar solo cuando le dijera a sus padres que estaba esperando, sino también en todo lo que acarrearía el embarazo.

Jongin no era más que el donante, incluso Yixing le informó, mientras esperaban el resultado de la prueba, que el chico estaba casado con un hombre llamado Taemin. Con ello estaba claro que decía la verdad, y que no deseaba intentar nada con Yixing además de una amistad o un contacto ocasional porque compartían la misma pasión por el baile. Jongin no estaría ahí para los ultrasonidos, para comprar ropa para el bebé o decorar su cuarto, mucho menos para el momento del alumbramiento. Los siguientes nueve meses serían afrontados por Yixing como padre soltero, y aunque era una decisión propia, no dejaba de ser difícil.

Era verdad que estaba en contra del bebé en un inicio, porque sería la prueba viviente de que Yixing y él jamás podrían estar juntos en un plano amoroso. Pero esa criatura era inocente, no merecía ser culpada por su propia cobardía, por su incapacidad de dejar en claro sus sentimientos. Y cuando Sehun imaginó a Yixing en medio de una habitación, únicamente con sus padres y un niño en brazos, sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón.

—No estarás solo —afirmó Sehun, aproximándose para acariciar la mejilla de Yixing y obteniendo una sonrisa a cambio—. No te dejaría en algo tan importante como esto.

—Entonces primero iremos con mis padres, luego con los tuyos, después con Donghae...

—¿Y luego con Baekhyun?

—¿Cómo adivinaste?

—Intuición.

Sí, Sehun jamás podría dejarlos solos.


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba acostumbrado al cuerpo que tenía frente a él. Lo conocía casi a la perfección, por todas esas noches en las que dormían juntos en su adolescencia. Cuando se cambiaba frente a él, solía mirar la blancura de la piel, anhelando tocarla y, tal vez, fundirse en ella. Sus ojos brillaban entonces, sus mejillas se sonrojaban y fingía que en realidad hacía mucho calor en la habitación aunque afuera el clima era helado. Apartaba la mirada con vergüenza, deseando que la imagen de las piernas y el abdomen bien formado no se hubieran grabado en su cabeza como si se tratara de fuego.

Años después, Sehun se sintió como un idiota cuando no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima, como si fuera un chiquillo de diecisiete otra vez. Sin embargo, ahora no había deseo alguno, eso lo sabía perfectamente, era otro sentimiento el que lo mantenía quieto en su lugar mientras Yixing se miraba en el espejo con curiosidad.

El menor aprovechó la distracción de su hyung para concentrarse en el extraño brillo que desprendía su persona, en lo radiante que se veía su pálida piel, y en lo hermosa que era esa pequeña protuberancia que comenzaba a sobresalir cada día más en la zona del vientre.

Debía admitir que se había asustado cuando imaginó a Yixing embarazado, incapaz de procesar una imagen que era tan bizarra como pensar en Chanyeol con pareja e hijos. Pero ver la manera en que Yixing acariciaba su abdomen, acunándolo como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo, lo había desarmado por completo.

Igual que algunas semanas atrás, cuando vieron al bebé por primera vez en una ecografía. Era apenas un punto blanco acompañado de algunos latidos de corazón, pero que logró emocionar a Yixing hasta las lágrimas. Sus manos se apretaron y Sehun pensó en la cálida sensación que sintió cuando se dio cuenta de cómo se veía la situación. En un universo paralelo, ese bebé podría ser suyo, y aunque no lo era, supo que lo amaba y lo protegería con la misma intensidad que si lo fuera, porque era parte de Yixing.

Sonrió cuando su mirada captó la del mayor a través del espejo, y ésta convirtió en una risa estruendosa cuando Yixing se inclinó hacia atrás, haciendo una dramática representación de cómo caminaría cuando el bebé creciera más en su interior. Sehun se aferró a su estómago y cuando estuvo más tranquilo le pasó la playera negra que descansaba en la cama.

—¿No me veo lindo? —bromeó Yixing, volviendo a caminar con normalidad. Tomó la prenda y se la colocó antes de añadir una chaqueta de cuero.

Sehun pensó que el adjetivo le quedaba corto. Quizá sólo era idea suya, pero Yixing le parecía más guapo que antes.

—Te ves adorable —afirmó el menor, lanzándole una mirada furtiva al vientre ajeno.

—Espera a cuando conozcas a mi bebé —dijo Yixing cuando notó la forma en la que Sehun lo miraba—, será el más tierno y lindo de todos.

Los ojos de Yixing se entrecerraron de forma soñadora, haciéndolo lucir como una tierna ovejita desde la perspectiva de Sehun.

—Incluso más que tú.

—No puedo argumentar contra eso, porque es verdad.

Sehun estuvo a punto de sonreír de nuevo, de no ser por las repentinas nauseas que lo hicieron correr al baño. En el trayecto tropezó con un tapete de decoración, pero logró que la comida se mantuviera en su interior hasta que su cabeza se inclinó sobre el inodoro.

Yixing llegó detrás de él, sin saber qué pasaba o qué debía hacer. Optó por masajear su espalda, aunque las arcadas del cuerpo de Sehun eran tan fuertes que lo hicieron retroceder. Cuando el chico logró recuperarse, Yixing humedeció una toalla y lo obligó a pasársela por el rostro, con la esperanza de que eso fuera suficiente para ayudarlo.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó el mayor, preocupándose en cuanto notó que Sehun estaba más blanco de lo que en realidad era.

—He tenido nauseas durante las últimas dos semanas —dijo Sehun, sintiendo como la humedad ayudaba a que su estómago se mantuviera estable—. Y mareos.

Yixing abrió los ojos y lo señaló acusadoramente. Sehun frunció el ceño, sin entender la reacción que estaba viendo.

—¿Estás embarazado? —inquirió, antes de agregar con tono ofendido—: ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

Eso era lo que todos habían pensado en el trabajo de Sehun, sobre todo cuando lo veían correr al baño más de una vez por las mañanas. Chanyeol se molestó cuando comenzaron los rumores de que el inexistente bebé podría ser de él, eso explicaría por qué Sehun no recibía ninguna reprimenda por parte de su jefe cuando salía por algunas horas para chequeos médicos, que en realidad eran de Yixing. Las historias variaban, pero en cada una Sehun era representado como el chico fácil que se había acostado con el jefe Park, y que ahora esperaba un retoño suyo.

—Porque eso es imposible —respondió Sehun, con la misma brusquedad con la que había acallado los rumores. Su expresión se suavizó cuando Yixing dio un respingo en su lugar—. En mi familia no hay nadie con sangre doncel, ¿recuerdas?

Yixing se llevó una mano a la cabeza antes de asentir. Era verdad, en la familia Oh la posibilidad de que los hombres pudieran tener un embarazo era prácticamente nula. Por ello Donghae y Hyukjae no habían formado una familia aún, ninguno podía embarazarse y la adopción era muy tediosa para ser una vía.

—Ya que veremos a la doctora Kim, creo que podemos preguntar sobre esto.

Sehun asintió lentamente antes de ponerse de pie, con más torpeza de la que esperaba. Yixing lo miró con preocupación y luego vio a su vientre.

—Tenemos que cuidar de tu tío —dijo el mayor, con voz suave. Sehun se detuvo en su lugar y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa estúpida adornara su rostro.

El camino al hospital fue largo, o al menos así pareció. Recién comenzaba el otoño, por lo que el clima permanecía cálido y hacía que las personas disfrutaran de los últimos días del buen tiempo. Se encontraron con múltiples familias y parejas, y Sehun notó la mirada paternal con la que Yixing contemplaba a todos los niños al pasar, quizá imaginando cómo luciría su hijo cuando creciera.

En el consultorio la doctora Kim los recibió con su usual buen humor. Hizo la revisión cotidiana, en la que pesó a Yixing y midió su vientre para llevar el control del desarrollo del embarazo.

—En unos días entrarás en tu segundo trimestre —dijo la mujer—. Tus síntomas podrían desaparecer.

—Sobre eso... En realidad, no he tenido ningún síntoma —Yixing se rascó la cabeza—. ¿Es normal?

—Absolutamente. A veces no se tiene ningún síntoma, o es el padre del bebé quien los tiene en lugar de la madre.

Yixing giró hacia Sehun, quien abrió los ojos ante las últimas palabras.

—¿Podrían surgir los síntomas en... un amigo?

La doctora Kim siguió la mirada de Yixing y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella podría apostar su título médico a que esos dos terminarían juntos, tal vez más tarde que temprano, pero lo harían. Ambos estaban confundidos y necesitaban de un empujón que nadie les podía dar, ni siquiera ella. Se limitaba a contemplar con curiosidad el interés que Sehun mostraba por un bebé que no era suyo, así como el cuidado con el que trataba a Yixing por su estado. Le parecía adorable.

—Por la cercanía que tienen puede que él tenga los síntomas. No se preocupe, señor...— Miró al menor, quien le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Puede llamarme Sehun.

—Sehun —corrigió—, todo desaparecerá pronto. Esta será la etapa más tranquila, para los tres. —Dio un respingo en su lugar, como si hubiera recordado algo—. Oh, lo olvidaba, ya pueden saber el sexo del bebé.

Los ojos de Yixing se iluminaron y su mano reposó sobre su abdomen, donde dejó algunas caricias.

—¿Puede ser ahora mismo? —preguntó con impaciencia, inclinándose hacia el frente.

—No hay ninguna cita programada, así que sí, puede ser ahora.

Yixing tiró del brazo de Sehun, con tanta emoción y fuerza que éste dolió. El más alto no se quejó, se puso de pie para que siguieran a la doctora Kim a la sala de ecografías.

Al llegar el embarazado siguió el proceso de la ecografía anterior. Se recostó en la camilla con cuidado, luego procedió a subir su camiseta y bajar ligeramente sus jeans. La doctora Kim preparó su vientre, colocando un gel frío que lo hizo estremecerse. Sehun tomó asiento junto al mayor, con la vista fija en el monitor.

El momento decisivo había llegado.

Durante el segundo mes habían comenzado las apuestas sobre el sexo del bebé. Sehun, Baekhyun, Donghae y la madre de Yixing aseguraban que sería una niña, una pequeña que el menor de los Oh ya había visualizado con la piel pálida y los hoyuelos de su mejor amigo. El futuro papá, Hyukjae, así como la madre de Sehun, estaban seguros de que el bebé era un varón. Y Yixing ya podía imaginar a un precioso niño con la piel canela de Jongin y el cabello azabache.

—¿Están listos? —preguntó la doctora Kim.

Ambos asintieron lentamente.

El monitor mostró una imagen blanca y luego ésta se aclaró hasta dejar ver al bebé, quien ya no era una figura amorfa como la primera vez que lo vieron. La mujer movió el aparato sobre el vientre de Yixing, esperando que el bebé estuviera en una posición adecuada para identificar los genitales.

—Felicidades, Yixing —La doctora lo miró con una sonrisa antes de anunciar—: Es un varón.

Sehun soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, enterró el rostro entre sus manos e hizo una nota mental de enviarle un mensaje a Donghae y a la señora Zhang, habían perdido.

—Hay un pequeño margen de error, así que en el siguiente ultrasonido podremos reafirmar si es un niño. Pero creo es buen momento para pensar en el nombre del bebé, Yixing.

El aludido asintió, mientras se retiraba las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas.

—Ya tengo algunas ideas —dijo el mayor, contemplando la imagen de su primogénito con dulzura.   
  
  
  


**.**   
  
  
  


Yixing estaba seguro de que su hijo no tendría un nombre chino, y no era porque se sintiera avergonzado de sus raíces o algo parecido, simplemente deseaba regresar a través de él un poco de lo que Corea le había dado. Además, un nombre coreano no desentonaría con el apellido Zhang.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, escribió una larga lista con los nombres que más le gustaban y, como en todo lo que hacía, pidió la segunda opinión de su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué te parece Jonghyun? —preguntó Sehun, volviendo su vista hacia la libreta que contenía múltiples nombres con tachaduras.

Estaban situados en el sofá de Yixing, resguardados de las bajas temperaturas que ya comenzaban a azotar la ciudad, dando a los habitantes una probada de lo que sería el invierno.

Motivado por el clima, el mayor colocó sus piernas sobre el regazo de Sehun, manteniendo una distancia que les permitía sentirse cálidos y que les facilitaba compartir las papas fritas que el menor había traído consigo al llegar al departamento.

—Es lindo, pero no me convence —Yixing intentó alcanzar la última papa del plato, aunque Sehun fue más rápido y terminó por llevársela a la boca.

Ya estaba en medio del cuarto mes de gestación, por lo que había superado la etapa de los vómitos y los mareos, o más bien, Sehun lo había hecho. Sin embargo, éstos sólo fueron sustituidos por antojos ocasionales que eran tan fuertes como para hacerlo comer todo lo que había a su paso. A veces, Yixing se preguntaba si en realidad Sehun era el embarazado.

—Taeyong —intentó el menor, leyendo el penúltimo nombre que marcaba su lista.

—¡Ya sé! —Yixing se incorporó con brusquedad, acortando la distancia hasta que su rostro quedó a unos centímetros del de Sehun, quien retrocedió para evitar un accidente.

—¿Y bien? —El más alto hizo un esfuerzo para no sonar nervioso, aunque sintió como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente ante la repentina cercanía.

—Se llamará Minho.

Brillante y bondadoso, eso era lo que Yixing deseaba para su hijo. Quería que el niño fuera capaz de sobresalir en lo que amara y que fuera bueno con las personas que lo rodeaban.

Sehun repitió el nombre en voz baja, acostumbrándose a lo peculiar que sonaba cuando lo antecedía el apellido Zhang. Después de varios segundos terminó por pensar que quedaba bien, era único y eso lo hacía más especial.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres llamarlo Sehun? —El menor se apoyó en su mano, dedicándole una mirada inocente.

—¿Zhang Sehun? —Yixing arrugó el entrecejo—. Eso sí es raro.

—Está bien —Se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo rendirse—. Se llamará Minho.

Yixing le dio un manotazo juguetón y lo miró seriamente, como si estuviera molesto.

—Es mi bebé, se llamará Jurajil si a mí me parece bonito.

—No le tienes que arruinar la vida así al niño.

Sehun tuvo que correr, porque Yixing seguía siendo veloz incluso estando embarazado.  
  
  
  


**.**   
  
  
  


Eran mediados de noviembre. Yixing estaba en el sofá, envuelto en los brazos de Sehun porque ahora el mayor por fin comenzaba a mostrar síntomas de su estado. Sin razón aparente, ahora poseía unas inmensas ganas de contacto físico y mimos. Al principio le pareció extraño, hasta que la doctora Kim le comentó de la posibilidad de que incluso su libido aumentara debido al embarazo. No le dijo nada a su amigo, porque ya era extraño para Yixing pedirle que lo abrazara sólo porque quería sentirse protegido. Después de algunos días se convirtió en rutina, como todo lo demás.

A veces Yixing pensaba que Sehun era muy bueno con él y con su bebé. Siempre estaba ahí para ellos, incluso cuando no se lo pedía. Por ello se aseguraba de agradecerle, en algunas ocasiones llevaba comida a su departamento y en otras le compraba algunos vasos de bubble tea de chocolate, los cuales se aseguraba de dejar en el escritorio de su oficina con alguna nota en donde le deseaba una buena mañana o un día productivo.

Yixing suspiró. Estaba muy cómodo en esa posición, pero se sintió afligido al notar que Sehun se había quedado dormido, apoyando parte de la mejilla izquierda en su cabeza como si fuera una almohada. Había tenido un día complicado y aún así estaba ahí, cumpliendo con sus extraños pedidos.

Se movió hacia arriba con cuidado, esperando que la mejilla de Sehun resbalara hasta su hombro, con la esperanza de que esa posición fuera más cómoda para ambos.

Ladeó la cabeza, para verificar que su plan había funcionado. Su corazón se detuvo cuando se percató de que el rostro de Sehun estaba muy cerca, tan cerca que podía vislumbrar a detalle la cicatriz en su pómulo, e incluso apreciar lo largas que parecían ser sus pestañas a esa distancia. También sintió la calidez de su respiración cerca de su cuello, que pudo causarle cosquillas pero que en su lugar lo hizo sentir un pequeño revoloteo en su interior.

Inhaló con dificultad cuando su mirada se posó en los sonrosados labios de Sehun, ligeramente abiertos y a unos centímetros de los suyos, como una provocadora invitación que pudo tomar, de no ser porque su cabeza le gritó que estaba loco por pensar en cosas como esa.

Por primera vez se percató de lo atractivo que era su mejor amigo. El cabello negro estaba ligeramente más largo, pero le sentaba bien, sobre todo cuando algunos mechones se escabullían del pulcro peinado y caían con gracia sobre su frente. La nariz, a pesar de que pudo ser desastrosa en otro rostro, en el suyo era una pieza que encajaba a la perfección y que le daban un toque varonil e incluso misterioso. Las cejas eran clave, porque a través de un pequeño movimiento de ellas, Sehun podía parecer amistoso o alguien excesivamente molesto.

—Sehun-ah —susurró. Reprimió las ganas de acariciar su rostro, sobre todo cuando sintió un movimiento en su interior—. ¡Sehun-ah! —repitió, está vez con una mezcla de emoción y sorpresa.

Los ojos de Sehun se abrieron y su cabeza giró a todos lados, en busca de una persona que estaba contra su pecho, mirándolo con la boca abierta y los ojos brillantes.

—¿Te duele algo? —La voz del menor sonó ronca y su ceño estaba fruncido, en un gesto de preocupación que desapareció cuando su amigo volvió a hablar.

—¡Minho se movió! —Yixing se quedó callado de pronto y soltó una risita cuando volvió a sentir a su bebé.

Sehun sonrió y miró el vientre de Yixing, que ya era más notorio y sobresalía de la camiseta que le había prestado cuando su ropa dejó de quedarle.

—¿Quieres tocar? —preguntó el mayor, al notar el debate interno de Sehun.

—¿Puedo?

Yixing tomó sus manos y las colocó sobre la zona donde los movimientos eran marcados. Sehun no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando sintió al bebé sobre la palma de su mano, demostrándole que estaba ahí, que lo que había pasado en los últimos meses era real. Minho era real y estaría con ellos en poco tiempo.

—No sé si es idea mía, pero creo que se movió más cuando lo tocaste —comentó Yixing, volviéndose hacia el más alto para mirarlo.

—Reconoció a su tío favorito.

Yixing parpadeó. ¿Por qué de pronto la sonrisa de Sehun parecía más hermosa que antes?  
  
  
  


**.**   
  
  
  


A Minho le agradaba Sehun, Yixing ya lo tenía claro. Su hijo prácticamente saltaba dentro de él cuando escuchaba su voz. El chico le correspondía, dejando delicadas caricias donde la piel se estiraba, revelando la posición de la criatura.

Sehun hablaba con la panza del embarazado sobre cosas que ni siquiera un niño de diez años podría entender. A veces le contaba lo terrible que era su jefe Chanyeol por hacerlo trabajar en fines de semana, en un tono de voz tan exagerado que hacía que Yixing rodara los ojos, aunque la sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios delataba que en realidad le divertía la situación.

Inesperadamente, a cada oración correspondía una patada, como si el bebé pudiera entender todo y con ello pudiera responderle a su tío.

—¡Ya basta los dos! —Se quejó Yixing en una ocasión, cuando Minho se removió tanto que le fue incómodo.

—Tu papá está cansado, hablaremos mañana —dijo Sehun, mirando el vientre y luego a Yixing, quien le devolvía el gesto con los ojos entrecerrados.

Y como si esas fueran palabras mágicas, el bebé no volvió a moverse.

Yixing bufó. Comenzaba a creer que su bebé quería más a Sehun que a él. Aunque no pudo culparlo, no cuando a él también le gustaba tenerlo cerca. Y a pesar de que a veces creía que era normal, eso comenzó a asustarlo.   
  
  
  


**.**   
  
  
  


Baekhyun organizó un baby shower tan grande como la casa de los Zhang se lo permitió. Llenó el techo de globos azules y colocó el nombre del bebé en letras grandes y doradas en la sala de la casa.

Para entonces, Yixing ya estaba al final del séptimo mes de gestación y lidiaba con la hinchazón en sus pies. Con vergüenza tenía que pedir ayuda para atar los cordones de sus zapatos, e iba con frecuencia al baño por el peso de su hijo sobre su vejiga. Los cambios de humor eran terribles, y en más de una ocasión se encontró llorando con anuncios de televisión o algunas melodías de piano que él había compuesto en sus tiempos libres meses atrás. En ese momento, reprimió algunas lágrimas, porque cada regalo que abría le parecía más bonito que el anterior.

Su familia y amigos estaban ahí, incluso Sehun con sus padres. Donghae y Hyukjae no se quedaban atrás, observando con atención como Yixing rompía el empaque donde yacía un tierno mameluco de lobo.

Baekhyun fue el primero en soltar un "Aww...", seguido por todos los presentes. Yixing buscó entre los invitados al dueño del regalo, dispuesto a agradecerle.

—Una oveja no habría sido apropiada —explicó Donghae, y dando a conocer que él y su esposo eran responsables de la adorable prenda—. Tú eres la oveja, y Minho te comerá vivo cuando sea un adolescente, como un lobo.

—Gracias por los buenos deseos —Sonrió Yixing, ignorando el escenario en el que su hijo sería un muchacho rebelde.

La señora Oh le lanzó una mirada a su hijo mayor, dejando claro que desaprobaba el comentario. Donghae se encogió de hombros y bebió de su soda, sin mostrar arrepentimiento alguno de sus palabras. Después de todo, su progenitora ya no podía amenazarlo con sacarlo de la casa.

—Se acabaron los regalos —anunció Baekhyun.

—Sehun-ah —habló su madre—, ¿qué le regalaste a Yixing?

El nombrado alzó la vista, que había mantenido fija en la desbordante cantidad de pañales que le habían regalado al futuro padre.

—¿Perdón? —Sehun se sonrojó cuando notó todas las miradas sobre él.

—Tu madre preguntó sobre tu regalo para Minho —explicó Yixing. El embarazado sacó su celular, buscando una imagen en particular antes de pasarle el aparato a Baekhyun para que éste, a su vez, se lo diera a la madre de Sehun—. Señora Oh, su hijo fue el primero en regalarle algo a mi bebé.

Sehun respiró con regularidad de nuevo cuando Yixing se convirtió en el foco de atención. Luego frunció el ceño, porque no podía recordar qué le había dado al niño.

—¡Son iguales a los que utiliza Yixing! —chilló Hyoyeon, quien se inclinó para ver la fotografía por encima del hombro de la mujer.

Cuando Sehun recordó a qué regalo se refería, alzó el rostro con un gesto de superioridad que causó una risita en su hermano mayor. Se movió de lugar, para presumir un poco más. Se situó junto a Yixing dispuesto a acariciar su vientre.

—Te gustó mi regalo. ¿No es verdad, Minho?

Ante los maravillados rostros de los espectadores, el bebé pateó con fuerza, a pesar de que no se había movido incluso cuando su abuela le pidió hacerlo.

—¿Estamos seguros de que no es hijo de mi hermano? —susurró Donghae, con una mirada analítica que a Hyukjae la pareció graciosa.

—Muy seguros —dijo Eunhyuk, aunque él también tenía sus dudas.

Baekhyun tuvo que carraspear para llamar la atención de los presentes e invitarlos a que se sirvieran de lo que había en la mesa de bocadillos. Sólo así dejaron de ver a Yixing, y no notaron cómo el embarazado fue puesto en pie por Sehun, quien seguía hablando con Minho.

Baekhyun suspiró, porque Yixing no podría creer si le contara de la sonrisa estúpida que había puesto en el momento en que Sehun lo rodeó con su brazo, para que apoyara su peso en él y pudiera caminar con menos dificultad.

—Oh, Xing...  
  
  
  


**.**   
  
  
  


Chanyeol estaba hablando del chico lindo que Sehun le mostró en el catálogo de donantes y con quien había conseguido una cita, en el momento en que el celular del menor comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo.

Era jueves, pero la presión en el trabajo los llevó a tomar un trago, o dos, para calmarse y hablar de lo que les había ocurrido en la semana que no fuera relacionado con la oficina.

—¿No vas a contestar? —preguntó Chanyeol, gritando para hacerse oír por encima de la música del club en el que se encontraban.

Sehun asintió. Tuvo dificultades para tomar el dispositivo, porque de pronto la gente se había aglutinado en la barra, impidiéndole mover su brazo con facilidad. Cuando logró sacarlo se dio cuenta de que había golpeado a una persona, por lo que tuvo que fingir que él bebía de su cerveza para no tener problemas.

El número que brillaba en su pantalla era desconocido, de todos modos contestó, porque a veces olvidaba colocar un nombre a los teléfonos de sus amigos y familiares. Silenció el sonido del oído contrario al que se pegó el celular, esperado que eso fuera suficiente para entender lo que su interlocutor decía.

Chanyeol se alarmó cuando escuchó algunos gritos por parte de Sehun. Sus ojos lo inspeccionaron y se abrieron al notar lo pálido que se encontraba, como si sus nauseas de hace meses hubiesen vuelto. Se apresuró a tomar su billetera y pagó lo que habían consumido, porque en cuanto Sehun terminó la llamada, salió del lugar tan rápido como el gentío se lo permitía.

El más alto lo siguió, pensando que el alcohol parecía haberse esfumado de su sistema por el pánico que Sehun le había transmitido sin quererlo. Respiró con alivio cuando llegaron a la calle, donde su auto estaba estacionado.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Chanyeol. La respuesta no llegó, Sehun estaba demasiado nervioso para contestar si quiera. Daba vueltas en círculos y de vez en cuando se llevaba una mano tras la cabeza, como si pensara en algo—. ¡Sehun!

Eso pareció despertarlo. El chico se quedó quieto en su sitio y comenzó a murmurar algunas cosas que Chanyeol no pudo escuchar.

—¿Qué? —Se acercó a Sehun, quien seguía teniendo problemas para hablar coherentemente—. Necesito que me digas qué ocurre.

—Es Yixing —dijo por fin, con más claridad.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué ocurre con Yixing?

—Está en el hospital, el parto se adelantó y... —Su voz se quebró, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar—. Está perdiendo mucha sangre, su hemofilia complicó la cesárea.

Eso era mucha información. De todos modos, Chanyeol se las arregló para introducir a Sehun en el lado del copiloto y colocarle el cinturón de seguridad. Cuando él hizo lo propio en el asiento del piloto miró al menor, quien parecía más nervioso que hace unos minutos.

—¿En qué hospital está? —preguntó, encendiendo el GPS del auto.

Sehun le pasó su celular, donde un mensaje de un tal Baekhyun le indicaba el lugar. Chanyeol introdujo la dirección y en cuanto el aparato marcó la ruta más rápida, no tuvo otra opción que rezar a todos los dioses y pisar el acelerador con fuerza.   
  
  
  


Donghae estaba en la entrada del hospital, marcando el número de su hermano por enésima vez cuando un auto aparcó a toda velocidad, creando un sonido con las llantas que hizo a más de una persona volver la cabeza. Estuvo a punto de ignorar el suceso, hasta que vio a su hermano salir con apuro.

—¡Ahí estás! —le regañó, aunque sus acciones no correspondieron con sus palabras, porque de inmediato lo abrazó.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Sehun, alzando el cuello por encima de Donghae, como si eso fuera suficiente para ver a su mejor amigo.

—No hay ningún informe de su estado —respondió, con un semblante abatido que hizo que Sehun pensara lo peor.

—¿Y el bebé?

—Ya nació, lo llevaron a los cuneros —Sehun notó un breve brillo en los ojos de Donghae cuando mencionó los cuneros, quizá el deseaba un bebé más de lo que realmente era capaz de demostrar—. ¿Quieres verlo?

Sehun miró hacia atrás, donde Chanyeol observaba la escena sin saber qué hacer.

—Gracias, te debo una —dijo, denotando el agradecimiento que le tenía a su jefe por llevarlo hasta ahí.

La expresión de Chanyeol se suavizó y señaló el interior del hospital con una mano.

—Ve con el niño y tomate el día de mañana, ¿quieres? —Le sonrió—. Ya tendrás tiempo para agradecerme después.

Sehun asintió. Se quedó algunos segundos más, hasta ver como el auto deportivo desaparecía con menos velocidad que con la que había llegado. Se giró hacia Donghae y éste comenzó a caminar para mostrarle el camino al lugar donde se encontraba Minho.  
  
  
  


**.**   
  
  
  


Yixing sintió como si sus parpados pesaran toneladas, por lo que tuvo que luchar para mantenerlos abiertos. Cuando lo logró, se percató de que había mucha luz y de que se escuchaban algunos murmullos incomprensibles a su alrededor. Intentó incorporarse pero su cuerpo se lo impidió, estaba más débil de lo que pensaba.

—Ya despertó.

La madre de Yixing se acercó, con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos que mecía con movimientos suaves. Su padre lo ayudó a incorporarse, con toda la delicadeza que pudo.

—¿Cómo te sientes, cariño? —preguntó la señora Zhang, con un tono de voz tan bajo que Yixing tuvo problemas para escucharla.

El menor estuvo a punto de preguntar por qué hablaba así, hasta que sintió un pequeño toque en su mano derecha. Siguió el camino del brazo hasta encontrar el conocido rostro de Sehun, quien se había quedado dormido junto a él en algún punto de la noche.

—Le dijimos que se fuera a casa, pero no hizo caso —continuó su madre—. También cuidó de Minho mientras nosotros comíamos algo.

Yixing acarició la mano de Sehun y pensó que, tal vez, sí era un ángel. Quiso abrazarlo, para decirle que lo quería y que estaría eternamente agradecido por lo que hacía por él y su recién formada familia. Ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo después.

—Quiero ver a mi bebé —pidió, cuando se dio cuenta de que no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo incluso cuando escuchó el llanto de su hijo por primera vez y le imploró a la enfermera que lo dejara verlo, sólo para ser ignorado porque el coagulante no estaba funcionando con la velocidad que debería.

Mei se acercó y bajó la cobija que cubría a Minho un poco, lo suficiente para que su padre pudiera ver su rostro sin ninguna barrera.

—Aiyo wei, es muy bonito —Yixing no pudo evitar que sus ojos lagrimearan sin su autorización al ver la carita de su hijo, pequeña y redonda por los enormes pómulos, haciéndole ver más adorable. Tenía mucho cabello para un recién nacido, de color azabache, como Yixing había imaginado, aunque su piel era blanca y no morena. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, por lo que el niño le miró en cuanto reconoció la voz—. Minho, soy papá.

El bebé se removió, como si quisiera que su padre lo tomara en brazos. Su abuela lo meció, con la esperanza de que eso pudiera calmarlo, pero eso no fue suficiente. Minho abultó su boquita en un puchero y soltó algunos sollozos que hicieron que el corazón de Yixing se estrujara. Todavía no podía tomarlo, no hasta que los hematomas desaparecieran y estuviera, oficialmente, fuera de peligro.

—Papá no puede cargarte ahora —se disculpó, y con la mano libre acarició la sonrosada mejilla de su primogénito—. De verdad quisiera hacerlo.

Pero Minho era demasiado pequeño para entenderlo, nada pudo evitar que terminara por llorar, despertando por fin a Sehun.

La madre de Yixing apartó al niño para arrullarlo, lo cual tuvo el efecto contrario, porque el bebé chilló con más fuerza cuando su padre desapareció de su campo de visión.

—Yo lo cargaré —dijo Sehun, quien ahuyentó el sueño tan rápido como pudo.

—Acabas de despertar —se quejó la señora Zhang—. Debes descansar, Sehun...

Minho movió su cabecita, buscando al dueño de esa voz.

—Si no se tranquiliza al dármelo, entonces le prometo que descansaré —insistió el menor. Se puso de pie y Yixing se sintió extraño cuando dejó de sentir la calidez de su mano contra la suya.

Mei accedió, completamente segura de que el bebé seguiría llorando. Se acercó a Sehun y depositó al niño entre sus brazos, quien seguía removiéndose en busca de alguien que no era su abuela.

—Hola, pequeño —le saludó Sehun, tocando la punta de su nariz—. ¿Ya conociste a tu papá?

Yixing sonrió cuando el llanto de Minho cesó, sorprendiendo a sus padres. Si había una voz que su hijo reconocía y que apreciaba tanto como la de él, esa era la voz de Sehun.

—Creo que ha sacado los ojos de Jongin —comentó Yixing, después de que Minho se tranquilizó.

—Pero tiene tu nariz y tus orejas de duende —dijo Sehun, ganándose un chillido de molestia de su mejor amigo—. Y en él, esas orejas se ven bonitas.

Yixing no pudo estar más de acuerdo.


	5. Chapter 5

La recuperación de Yixing fue lenta debido a la cantidad de sangre que había perdido durante el parto. Su familia estuvo junto a él en todo momento, sobre todo su madre, quien se encargaba de cuidar de Minho cuando Sehun no estaba cerca.

Después de una semana de intensos cuidados y reposo, Yixing por fin pudo cargar a su primogénito por primera vez.

La doctora Kim le anunció que su cuerpo había logrado recuperarse, por lo que ya no existía peligro de que algo malo ocurriera si sostenía a Minho. La única advertencia fue que la herida de la cesárea podía abrirse si no era cuidadoso con sus movimientos, y ante la menor sensación de apertura debía dar un aviso inmediato. Yixing asintió a cada indicación antes de acercarse a la cuna que el hospital había llevado hasta su habitación, donde su pequeño permanecía dormido. 

Con un poco de miedo tomó al bebé, tal y como su madre le había enseñado la última semana antes de que diera a luz. Al principio temió herir a Minho, de apretarlo demasiado o de que éste se le cayera, pero todo pareció fluir con total naturalidad en cuanto su hijo estuvo entre sus brazos.

Sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza cuando pegó el cuerpecito a su pecho, como había anhelado hacer desde que supo que su pequeño venía en camino. Minho suspiró entre sueños, como si reconociera que Yixing era quien le sostenía. Su manita se movió y apretó la camiseta de su padre, haciendo que éste dejara salir algunas lágrimas de emoción y que una cálida sensación se extendiera por su pecho.

El resto del día Yixing no fue capaz de separarse de su bebé, y Minho pareció encantado, porque lloraba si alguien osaba apartarlo de su padre. La única persona que pudo tomarlo fue Sehun, pues apenas escuchó su voz comenzó a inquietarse en los brazos de Yixing, moviendo su cabeza y exigiendo silenciosamente que lo llevaran con él.

El menor de los Oh apareció después del trabajo, y Yixing no supo explicar cómo su rostro pudo cambiar en un santiamén en cuanto vio a su bebé. La fatiga se esfumó y sus energías se vieron renovadas en cuanto tomó a Minho entre sus brazos.

Yixing admiró la fuerza de Sehun, porque su hijo era muy grande para ser un recién nacido. Midiendo treinta y un centímetros, y con un peso de cuatro kilogramos, Minho podía hacer que la espalda de quien lo sostenía doliese después de un largo rato. A Sehun, en cambio, no pareció molestarle ni un poco.

—A veces pienso que tú sólo visitas a Minho —Se quejó Yixing, quien había encendido la televisión después de que Sehun le contara a su hijo cómo había estado su día, como solía hacer cuando estaba en el vientre.

—¿Estás celoso de un bebé, Xing? —preguntó el menor, con una sonrisa grande y burlona.

Yixing apartó la mirada, de lo contrario terminaría por sonrojarse, porque sí, su reclamo había sonado como si estuviera celoso de la atención que Sehun ponía en su hijo. Optó por tomar el control remoto y cambiar el canal, fingiendo que buscaba una programación más interesante.

—Ni siquiera me saludaste cuando llegaste —dijo Yixing, luego de dejar la programación en los últimos minutos del Music Bank, cuando se dio cuenta de ya había dado la vuelta a los canales.

Sehun bajó la mirada, sintiendo como cada poro de su cuerpo se llenaba de alegría. Jamás pensó que Yixing estaría celoso por no obtener su atención. Le agradeció mentalmente al bebé entre sus brazos y se levantó, asegurándose de sujetar bien a Minho antes de avanzar.

Yixing se quedó quieto, mientras Sehun ocupa un lugar junto a él en la cama. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, en los que los únicos sonidos que se escucharon en la habitación fueron las voces de los presentadores anunciando al grupo ganador de la semana y los balbuceos que emitió Minho, cuando logró ver el rostro de su padre.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —habló Sehun por fin, girándose para encarar a Yixing.

El mayor tragó saliva y se preguntó que debía contestar. Los últimos meses habían sido una montaña rusa de emociones, y en ese momento, no supo con exactitud qué emoción predominaba. Estaba feliz porque su sueño de ser padre se había cumplido, seguía cansado por el parto y, sobre todo, estaba asustado de los sentimientos que Sehun despertaba en él, esos que no parecían estar relacionados con una simple amistad.

"Ahora que estás aquí, me siento bien", pensó. En su lugar emitió un suspiro y volvió su vista hacia la televisión, donde ya estaba sonando la canción ganadora.

—Quiero irme a casa —Eso no fue lo que quiso decir, pero no por ello fue menos verdad.

—Pronto lo estarán —le aseguró Sehun, acariciando la mejilla de Minho.

**.**

Baekhyun miró a Yixing con atención mientras dejaba un plato de galletas en el centro de la mesa y tomaba asiento frente a él. Su cabello estaba ligeramente despeinado y lucía cansado, pero él estaba seguro de que la razón de su estado no era el bebé que sonreía mientras lo mecían, sino la persona que lo sostenía y le hacía mimos.

—Minho parece feliz con Sehun —dijo Baekhyun, intentando abordar el tema pero sin presionar a Yixing, quería que hablara por sí mismo—. ¿Los visita con frecuencia?

Ya habían pasados tres meses desde el nacimiento de Minho, y a pesar de que las visitas no eran diarias, Sehun se daba el tiempo para visitarlos durante los fines de semana, si es que el trabajo no lo mantenía ocupado.

—Intenta venir cuando puede —respondió Yixing, alzando un poco la vista para ver sobre el hombro de Baekhyun. Analizó la posibilidad de que Sehun pudiera escuchar algo de lo que estaban hablando y decidió que no era así, porque su hijo se había encargado de acaparar toda su atención—. Pero...

Baekhyun tomó una galleta, la miró como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y luego le dio un pequeño mordisco.

—¿Pero...?

—Me pregunto qué pasará cuando ya no sea así.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sehun tiene una vida, algún día encontrará a alguien y entonces dejará de venir —El semblante de Yixing se entristeció, a pesar de que esa idea lo habría alegrado algunos meses atrás—. Minho ya se acostumbró a él y sé que le dolerá cuando ya no esté aquí.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó Baekhyun, con un tono casual—. ¿Tú también te acostumbraste a él?

Yixing se hizo más pequeño en su silla y se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. A decir verdad, no sabía con exactitud si sólo se había acostumbrado a su presencia o si se trataba de algo más.

—No lo sé —admitió—. Es complicado, ¿sabes?

Pero Baekhyun no se iba a rendir con el tema fácilmente, él sabía que había algo más entre los dos, y que no había surgido sólo por la presencia del pequeño Minho.

—Yixing —comenzó, buscando las palabras adecuadas para que éste pudiera desahogarse y tener un poco de claridad con sus sentimientos—, ¿has visualizado a Sehun como algo más que sólo un amigo?

Yixing se quedó estático. Parpadeó con sorpresa y luego soltó una risa que poco a poco perdió fuerza.

Antes de planear el nacimiento de Minho, Yixing jamás había visto a Sehun como algo más que un amigo o un hermano menor. Los pequeños detalles, como acompañarlo a las citas médicas o cuidar de su bebé con el mismo cariño que le tendría si fuera su padre, fueron los que agitaron su corazón.

De pronto, Yixing se dio cuenta de que Sehun se convirtió en un hombre atractivo, uno que lo hacía reír y que cuidaba de él en todo momento sin esperar nada a cambio. Comenzó a gustarle estar entre sus brazos y que le hiciera mimos mientras acariciaba su vientre con ternura, aunque siempre culpó a sus hormonas por ello. Y un día, cuando lo vio hablar con un chico atractivo a las afueras del hospital mientras él ajustaba las ropas de su bebé, se dio cuenta de que eso no duraría por mucho tiempo. Pensar en esa posibilidad, le dolió.

Cuando Sehun se iba a casa, Yixing se quedaba viendo a la puerta, deseando que él no se fuera. Por las noches no podía dormir, porque se preguntaba en qué momento Sehun se cansaría de visitarlos y los apartaría de su vida por un chico bonito que le daría su propia familia.

—Sí —confesó, después de meditarlo por mucho tiempo.

—¿Y por qué no intentas algo? —Baekhyun le sonrió, intentando inspirarle confianza—. Son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y él adora a Minho.

—¿Y si no funciona?

Yixing negó con la cabeza. Él no podría soportar perder la amistad de Sehun por una relación fallida, tampoco podría darle a su hijo una figura en su vida con la cual se podría encariñar más y que, ante un error de ellos, podría desaparecer.

—Eso jamás lo sabrás si no lo... —Baekhyun se calló, porque de pronto se dio cuenta de que los ruidos que hacía Minho se habían esfumado.

Yixing lo notó también. Estiró su cuello pero no pudo visualizar a Sehun, por lo que se levantó para buscarlos. Baekhyun lo siguió, esperando que nada de lo que había hablado hubiese sido escuchado.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, se encontraron con Sehun dormido en el sillón. Sostenía el cuerpecito de Minho con firmeza contra su pecho para evitar que resbalara, y su cabeza permanecía ligeramente inclinada hacia la derecha, para que el niño pudiera utilizar ese hueco como una almohada. La imagen era adorable, sobre todo porque el bebé vestía el traje de lobo que Donghae y Hyukjae le habían regalado.

Antes de que Yixing pudiera reaccionar, Baekhyun sacó su teléfono y capturó la imagen. Se volvió hacia el mayor y soltó un suspiro.

—Dime que lo pensarás, Xing —susurró.

Yixing lo miró por unos segundos antes de regresar su atención hacia las dos personas que descansaban con total tranquilidad en el sofá. Se detuvo un poco más en su hijo, quien parecía cómodo en esa posición, como si los brazos de Sehun hubieran sido especialmente diseñados para sostenerlo.

—Lo intentaré —contestó.

**.**

Minho era un bebé demasiado tranquilo. Yixing estuvo a punto atribuir esa cualidad a los genes de Jongin, hasta que su madre le informó que él nunca lloró a menos que tuviera hambre o necesitara un cambio de pañal. Esa característica evito que sufriera los comunes desvelos, porque su primogénito era capaz de dormir hasta seis horas seguidas antes de reclamar su biberón.

Cuando Minho lloraba sin razón aparente, bastaba con que Yixing tocara el piano para que el niño pudiera encontrar consuelo. Apenas escuchaba las melodías que su padre componía sólo para él, sus lágrimas dejaban de salir y en su lugar quedaba una expresión casi de concentración, como si intentara averiguar de dónde provenían esos sonidos.

A veces, cuando Yixing decidía sumar su voz, Minho sonreía y agitaba sus puñitos, porque no había otra cosa que lo emocionara más que los dos sonidos que le gustaban combinados en una canción.

Una noche en particular, Minho despertó de su sueño y lloró con la fuerza suficiente como para atraer la atención de su padre. Yixing, quien no podía dormir, se aproximó a su hijo con el ceño fruncido, sin entender qué era lo que lo había podido despertar.

Miró los ojos castaños de su bebé, acuosos por el llanto, y se encontró con una mirada llena de angustia que no podía ser propia de un niño. Le cambió el pañal y lo alimentó, pero eso no fue suficiente para tranquilizarlo.

Decidió colocarlo en la carriola y lo llevó hasta su improvisado estudio, asustado de que eso tampoco pudiera funcionar.

Lo dejó junto al piano, susurrándole que todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, no se le ocurrió algo para tocar una vez que estuvo sentado frente al piano. Terminó por tomar su vieja guitarra, y cuando sus dedos se movieron finalmente sobre las cuerdas, éstos emitieron una melodía triste.

Minho paró de llorar cuando Yixing acompañó el sonido del instrumento con su voz, con una letra en su idioma natal. Y a pesar de que el bebé logró tranquilizarse, no paró de hipar. Minho compuso un semblante triste que hizo añicos el corazón de su padre, cuando éste lo miró en medio de algunas notas. Sus manitas se aferraron a las cobijas que lo rodeaban y su boquita tembló en algunas ocasiones, como si fuera a llorar en cuanto la canción terminara.

Yixing tuvo miedo de mirar a su hijo después de que dejó la guitarra en su lugar, porque él también había comenzado a derramar algunas lágrimas. Se armó de valor antes de tomarlo entre sus brazos una vez más, luego besó sus regordetas mejillas y lo pegó a su cuerpo para que escuchara sus latidos.

—Sabes para quien fue esa canción, ¿verdad? —preguntó, meciéndolo con delicadeza.

Su hijo era perezoso en algunas ocasiones, pero también era muy inteligente. Minho entendía lo que ocurría a su alrededor como si fuera mayor, por ello sonreía cuando veía a Sehun y a su padre juntos, aprendió a hacer berrinches cuando su abuela o Baekhyun estaban cerca, porque sabía que ellos lo premiarían y lo mimarían con juguetes bonitos que a él le encantaba estrechar con fuerza. Y en ese momento, supo que su papá estaba triste por el hombre que le regaló a Lang, su peluche favorito.

—Sé que lo quieres, mi amor —musitó con tristeza—. Pero tenemos que irnos...

El bebé sollozó y Yixing lo meció con más ahincó, porque si su hijo lloraba él terminaría por quebrarse por completo.

—No te preocupes, me tienes a mí —le consoló, acariciando sus cabellos negros—. Papá te protegerá y te cuidará, te lo prometo.

Depositó un beso en su frente y abandonó el estudio para dirigirse a su habitación. Esperó a que Minho durmiera de nuevo antes de tomar su celular y buscar el vecindario en el que había crecido en Changsha. Encontró una casa que en la imagen se veía pequeña pero acogedora, suficiente para dos personas.

Estaban a punto de ser las cuatro de la mañana cuando bloqueó de nuevo el celular, dispuesto a intentar conciliar un poco de sueño. Para entonces ya había iniciado un contrato de compra y venta, había adquirido un pasaje sólo de ida para China y se había asegurado de dejarle un mensaje a Baekhyun, en el que le pedía ayuda para vender su apartamento.

**.**

Sehun se aseguró de esconder apropiadamente el peluche en forma de unicornio tras su espalda antes de entrar en la casa de Yixing. Tocó el timbre y esperó, carraspeando un poco para hacer una voz adecuada para el juguete si Minho venía en los brazos de su padre.

Sin embargo, apenas la puerta se abrió sus intentos se vieron frustrados. Baekhyun lo recibió junto a dos desconocidos, quienes aseguraron que la viviendo era perfecta y que volverían para firmar unos papeles. El más bajito les sonrió con amabilidad y asintió, recordándoles que el plazo de pago tendría que ser antes del siguiente miércoles.

Sehun se hizo a un lado cuando la pareja pasó junto a él. Los miró con curiosidad hasta que desaparecieron en el elevador, entonces se volvió hacia Baekhyun, quien no sabía con exactitud qué decir o hacer.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó el menor, con un mal presentimiento.

—Tienes que hablar con Yixing —fue lo único que respondió Baekhyun antes de volver a entrar en el departamento.

Sehun lo siguió, con la respiración errática. No encontró a Yixing en la sala, porque ya no había una sala. Los muebles ya no estaban, en su lugar había algunas cajas apiladas con el nombre del contenido escrito en caracteres chinos.

Caminó hacia la cocina pero la encontró igual que todo lo demás, vacía. Su cabeza le dio vueltas, porque no podía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando o de lo que veía. Yixing se marchaba, y Sehun se cuestionó con temor el lugar al que partía.

Avanzó por el pasillo hasta dar con la habitación de Yixing. La cama seguía en su sitio, pero estaba llena de prendas, algunas del mayor y otras de su bebé. Yixing no notó su presencia, estaba sentado en el suelo, ordenando un par de maletas que a Sehun le parecieron gigantescas.

Probablemente no habría reparado en su presencia de no ser porque el peluche de unicornio se escapó de sus manos y cayó al suelo, dejando salir un sonido parecido a un chillido. Yixing levantó la mirada y sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, porque Sehun miraba todo a su alrededor en completa confusión.

—Me voy —explicó, haciendo un esfuerzo para que su voz no sonora entrecortada.

Sehun lo miró, con los ojos más abiertos y el ceño fruncido.

—¿A dónde?

—Regresaré a Changsha —continuó, con total naturalidad, como si en realidad no doliera.

—¿Por qué? —Sehun buscó a Minho con temor, quien permanecía en su cuna en total silencio, abrazando a Lang pero moviendo sus piecitos con inquietud—. ¿Tus padres volverán?

Yixing dejó de lado su maleta y buscó a su hijo. Sus piernas temblaban, pero el calor que su bebé desprendía lo ayudó a tranquilizarse, le ofreció esa fortaleza que no podía obtener por sí mismo.

—Me gustaría que Minho pueda crecer en un lugar menos ajetreado, donde pueda correr y hacer algunos amigos —Yixing había repasado esas palabras miles de veces en su cabeza, lo suficiente para que comenzaran a sonar como una verdad—. Changsha es un buen lugar. Podrá aprender mi lengua natal y la cultura.

—Oh, vamos —Sehun lo miró, esperando que eso fuera una broma de mal gusto—. Minho puede aprender chino aquí. Si no quieres que crezca en Seúl entonces puedes criarlo en otra ciudad, quizá...

—Ya está hecho, Sehun —le interrumpió—. Compré una casa. La mudanza terminará en unos días y entonces podremos volar a Changsha.

Sehun retrocedió unos pasos, como si las palabras de Yixing hubieran sido un golpe.

Pronto Minho comenzó a sollozar y a removerse en los brazos de Yixing. El bebé sabía que eso era difícil para su padre, pero también podía sentir las emociones de Sehun. Y con esa extraña comunicación que existía entre ellos, Sehun se apresuró a tomar al niño de los brazos de Yixing, quien no tuvo más remedio que abrazarse a sí mismo, sintiéndose vulnerable sin Minho contra su pecho.

—Hola, amigo —Sehun se esforzó por sonreírle al bebé, aun cuando estaba roto por dentro. Minho estiró su manita, esperando alcanzar su mejilla—. ¿Me vas a extrañar cuando te vayas a China?

Yixing cerró las manos en puños y se mordió el labio inferior, porque de lo contrario terminaría por llorar. Esas palabras le dolieron y se sintió como un auténtico desalmado, porque Sehun sufriría la separación con la misma intensidad que su hijo. Y todo era su culpa.

—Él te seguirá queriendo incluso si nos mudáramos a la luna —dijo Yixing, intentando animar el ambiente.

—Quizá se olvidará de mí —Sehun tomó la manita del bebé y la agitó, causando que éste soltara un chillido similar a una risa—. No olvides a tu tío favorito, Minho.

Yixing bajó la mirada. Él se encargaría de decirle a su hijo que había una familia en Corea del Sur que le amaba, donde tenía un tío parlanchín que se llamaba Baekhyun, uno problemático que respondía al nombre de Donghae y otro que veló por él desde el primer día, y ese era Sehun.

Lejos de Corea, Minho podría gozar de su cariño y responder a él sin convertirlo en una figura tan necesaria. En China, él jamás tendría que preguntar por qué Sehun había dejado de visitarlos, simplemente escucharía anécdotas de lo que él y su padre compartieron debido a su amistad. Con ellos en Changsha, quizá Sehun podría tener el tiempo para hacer su propia familia en lugar de ser el espectador de una.

**.**

Yixing se despidió de sus padres en el aeropuerto con la promesa de que llamaría todos los días después de la primera semana a su llegada en China, porque estaría demasiado ocupado desempacando y cuidando de su bebé. Los Zhang accedieron y abrazaron a su hijo y a su nieto con la misma efusión.

Baekhyun se mantuvo a lado de Sehun, quien mantenía la mirada perdida. Al más bajito le pareció que pensaba en algo, porque de vez en cuando negaba con la cabeza y se mordía el labio inferior con cierta duda. Lo que sea que pensara, Baekhyun decidió darle tiempo y por ello él se encargó de abrazar a Yixing primero, reteniéndolo unos minutos de más para hacerle prometer que le enviaría vídeos y fotos de Minho.

Cuando llegó el turno de Sehun éste apenas y pudo hablar. Yixing lo estrechó como si fuera la última vez, aunque dentro de él había un pensamiento que le decía que ese distanciamiento no duraría por siempre, incluso aunque lo quisiera.

—Asegúrate de comer bien y no olvides que debes descansar —dijo Yixing contra su oído.

—Cuida de Minho y de ti —Sehun hundió sus dedos en el cuerpo ajeno, intentando atraerlo más a sí pero sin éxito alguno—. Si quieres regresar yo te ayudaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Yixing se apartó a regañadientes, porque habían anunciado que era hora de abordar. Se miraron una vez más, antes de que Sehun tomara a Minho de los brazos de la madre de Yixing.

—Cuidarás a tu papá por mí, ¿verdad? —le dijo al niño. El bebé le dedicó una sonrisa sin dientes y eso tuvo la misma validez para Sehun que un "sí" —. Crece grande y sano.

Besó las mejillas de Minho y se lo pasó a su padre. Yixing se ajustó la mochila a su hombro antes de tomar a su hijo.

Les sonrió a todos una vez más y finalmente avanzó tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, porque de lo contrario sintió que podría arrepentirse de su decisión.

Donghae y Hyukjae llegaron cinco minutos después, lamentando no haber podido despedir a Yixing y a Minho.

Donghae ofreció llevar a los señores Zhang de vuelta a su hogar, pero éstos declinaron la oferta asegurándole que habían traído su propio auto. Baekhyun se fue con ellos y Sehun terminó por abordar la parte trasera del auto de su hermano mayor.

En cuanto entraron, Hyukjae tomó la mano de Donghae y señaló el espejo retrovisor. El mayor de los Oh obedeció y vio a su hermano a través de él, con un semblante que sólo había visto cuando Kang Joon se fue. Sin embargo, esa tristeza parecía haberse duplicado.

—Sehunnie —llamó Donghae, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Mmm... —respondió sin ánimos.

—Hoy te quedarás a dormir en mi casa y veremos esa película que te gusta.

Sehun giró el rostro y Hyukjae pudo ver el atisbo de una sonrisa.

—¿Qué te parece un bubble tea? —preguntó Eunhyuk.

—¿De chocolate? —La voz de Sehun tembló ligeramente.

Donghae sonrió también al ver a su hermano más animado. Puso el auto en marcha, mientras pensaba que, tal vez, sería mejor permanecer a lado de Sehun hasta que la herida que habían dejado Yixing y su bebé pudiera sanar.

**.**

Yixing se aseguró de grabar todos los momentos importantes de su hijo, desde que Minho pronunció su primera palabra hasta que dio sus primeros pasos.

Cada vídeo y fotografía terminaba en un archivo que enviaba por correo a sus amigos y familiares en Corea. Así sus padres llenaron la entrada de su casa con fotos de un nieto que extrañaban y que visitaban durante las navidades, si les era posible.

Sehun abrió los primeros correos y observó la carita de Minho, que cambiaba y que dejaba ver los rasgos que compartía con Yixing y los que no. Sin embargo, dejó de hacerlo porque cada vídeo comenzó a doler más que el anterior.

Intentó contestar, hablar con Yixing sobre lo que acontecía en su vida cómo solía hacer, pero se rindió. Los correos se limitaron a las fechas importantes, como los cumpleaños o el año nuevo.

Y tal como predijo Sehun, Minho terminó por olvidar su rostro y su voz. Sabía que sus tíos le enviaban cartas y felicitaciones, pero dejó de emocionarse cuando no pudo adjuntar las palabras a una cara familiar.

Yixing lloró algunas noches, porque Minho no pudo dormir hasta los ocho años si no era en compañía de Lang y el señor unicornio. E incluso cuando cumplió nueve, ambos peluches fueron los únicos que sobrevivieron a la donación que su hijo hizo a los niños más pequeños del vecindario.

Cuando Minho no estaba mirando, Yixing abrazaba a los juguetes, esperando que esos años hubiesen hecho crecer a Sehun para bien. Deseaba con todo su corazón que el día que se volvieran a ver el reencuentro no fuera doloroso, sobre todo si su amigo estaba acompañado de alguien más.

**.**

—¿Mino gege ya no saldrá a jugar?

Yixing le sonrió a la pequeña de seis años y acarició con ternura su cabello castaño.

—No, Huiying.

—¿Corea queda muy lejos? —preguntó la pequeña, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, demasiado lejos.

La niña asintió y se encaminó hacia Minho, quien aguardaba pacientemente con una mochila de superhéroes en su espalda y Lang sujeto en su brazo derecho. Lo abrazó, diciéndole que esperaría hasta que él regresara de Corea. Minho asintió, a pesar de que él sabía que, probablemente, eso no pasaría en mucho tiempo.

Yixing le agradeció a sus vecinos, quienes amablemente le habían organizado una pequeña reunión de despedida antes de que partieran al aeropuerto.

—Llamen cuando lleguen a Corea —dijo la señora Xiao, quien había velado por él como si se tratara de su hijo y lo auxilió cuando Minho se enfermaba.

—Lo haré —prometió.

Yixing agitó su mano a modo de despedida, se colocó la misma mochila con la que había llegado de Corea y ayudó a su hijo a subir al taxi.

Minho contempló a través de la ventanilla trasera cómo desaparecía la casa que lo vio crecer, y se despidió en silencio de las personas que le sonrieron hasta que el auto cambió de dirección.

Se sentó correctamente y repasó sus lecciones de coreano, esas que su padre se encargó de impartir desde que tenía cuatro años y a las que él no les dio la suficiente importancia porque creyó que jamás saldría de Changsha.

—Hola, soy Zhang Mino —susurró, esperando que sus palabras hubieran sido las correctas.

Su padre lo miró y acarició sus cabellos con ternura.

—Lo dijiste muy bien.

Minho suspiró. Vio los edificios pasar junto a él y se preguntó si Corea era tan bonita como lo era China, porque los ojos de su papá siempre brillaban cuando mencionaba ese país que él no podía recordar. 


	6. Chapter 6

El aeropuerto estaba concurrido, quizá por tratarse de los últimos días del período vacacional de verano. Las familias abundaban en cada salida, esperando por sus seres queridos con algunos regalos y sonrisas joviales en sus rostros.

Sehun esquivó a las personas, luchando por no enredar los globos que llevaba en mano en las bolsas de las mujeres o en las mochilas de los jóvenes que volvían desde destinos internacionales. Se apresuró, porque un reloj del lugar le indicó que ya habían pasado algunos minutos desde que el avión proveniente de Changsha había aterrizado.

Fue sencillo ubicar el lugar dónde estaba situada la familia de su mejor amigo y la suya, sobre todo cuando los acompañaba Baekhyun, quien destacaba entre el gentío debido a su recién teñido cabello rojo, incluso cuando su vestimenta era simple y en tonos monocromáticos.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al llegar a ellos, porque al parecer los pasajeros aún no salían. Aprovechó los minutos extra para intentar esconder sus obsequios de bienvenida, pero fue imposible debido a los colores llamativos de éstos y las grandes letras en tonos metálicos.

Donghae le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda en un intento de tranquilizarlo. Sehun lo miró y de forma silenciosa le aseguró que estaba bien, a pesar de que sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía fuerte contra sus costillas. Su hermano pareció creerle y le susurró unas palabras a Hyukjae, quien miró a Sehun discretamente antes de asentir y volverse al frente, donde las puertas ya se estaban abriendo.

Sehun quiso correr, no supo a dónde o por qué quería hacerlo. Su pulso se aceleró y su respiración se volvió errática, aun cuando su cuerpo parecía haberse estabilizado tras los nervios que surgieron ante las posibilidades de perderse la llegada de los Zhang. Tal vez no estaba listo para verlo de nuevo.

Después de su partida se lamentó innumerables veces por no haberlo detenido, se arrepintió durante varias noches de no expresar cada uno de los sentimientos que lo consumían por dentro. El tiempo le dio la fortaleza para encerrarlos, esconderlos por un tiempo mientras su cabeza se concentraba en contratos y números, en reuniones que le aseguraban convenios de gran importancia y que le ayudaron a crecer en el ámbito profesional a la par que su vida amorosa se esfumaba. Y ahora todo volvía a quedar expuesto, como si los años se hubiesen reducido a minutos que transcurrieron en un parpadeo.

Pasó saliva para disolver el nudo que se formó en su garganta y esperó, porque los pasajeros comenzaron a desfilar por la salida en busca de algún rostro familiar.

Sus ojos viajaron de persona en persona, en busca de una en particular. Su tarea se vio facilitada, porque junto a él debía estar un pequeño de diez años, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que incluso con ese filtro tenía que ser cuidadoso antes de unirse a la emoción de los presentes cada vez que un posible candidato aparecía frente a ellos.

Cuando Yixing apareció por fin, empujando un carrito con múltiples maletas y un niño aferrado a su brazo, le fue imposible no reconocer esa sensación de aleteos en su vientre. Y en el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, se preguntó cómo es que había sobrevivido por tanto tiempo con su ausencia.

La señora Zhang fue más rápida que todos, se abalanzó hacia su hijo y lo encerró entre sus brazos por varios minutos antes de dirigirse a su nieto, a quien besó en las mejillas y en la frente con dulzura. La siguiente persona que estrechó Yixing fue a su padre, con un contacto que duró menos que el de su progenitora pero que fue igual de significativo.

Sehun se sintió extraño, porque sus propios padres, su hermano y también Baekhyun se apartaron, permitiéndole pasar antes que ellos por una razón que él no comprendió. Ignoró que ellos sabían o sospechaban de sus sentimientos, y que viéndolo destrozado por mucho tiempo a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mostrarse fuerte, le cedieron el espacio para acabar con la dolorosa separación.

Donghae le dio el último empujón al retirar los globos de su mano para que no intercediera en el contacto, Sehun le agradeció en un casi inaudible murmullo.

Una sonrisa se colocó en el rostro del menor de los Oh cuando Yixing dejó de lado sus pertenencias y se acercó a sus brazos, mostrando el hoyuelo de su mejilla derecha que no creyó haber extrañado tanto hasta que volvió a verlo. El espacio se redujo y Sehun tuvo la sensación de que estaba completo de nuevo, como si una parte de su cuerpo volviera a su sitio después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

Rompieron el abrazo y Yixing lo apartó un poco, lo suficiente para verlo de pies a cabeza. Sehun no supo qué cambios encontró en él, no cuando sus ojos se concentraron en detectar las diferencias en el cuerpo ajeno.

Sehun recordaba que su amigo había ganado un poco de peso después del embarazo, apenas unos kilogramos que le sentaron bien y de los cuales ya no encontró rastro alguno. Sus brazos eran más fuertes, ahora el músculo sobresalía ligeramente; nada exagerado en su cuerpo, al parecer del menor. Su abdomen volvió a ser breve y firme, y si no era porque una cicatriz probaba lo contrario, nadie podría afirmar que había llevado un bebé en su interior. El rostro parecía haberse alargado y sus ojos marrones portaban un brillo distinto, quizá como producto de la paternidad. El cabello que solía caer sobre su frente y que le brindaba un aspecto inocente y juvenil dio paso a un peinado más acorde a su edad, en el que se despejaba la zona y que lo hacía lucir más serio.

No era el Yixing que Sehun despidió una década atrás, y estuvo seguro de que la transformación no sólo era física. De igual modo, el Yixing que estaba de pie frente a él le robó el aliento, como todas las versiones de su persona siempre harían.

—Papá... —Una vocecita tímida rompió el silencio que se había formado entre ambos—. ¿Quién es él? —El pequeño Zhang los miró con ojos curiosos, sus brazos apretaron con más fuerza a su peluche en forma de lobo y dio algunos pasos para distanciarse de sus abuelos.

—¿Recuerdas al tío Sehun? —preguntó Yixing.

Los orbes marrones de Minho recorrieron al nombrado lentamente, como si quisiera asegurarse de que lo había visto en alguna parte, tal vez entre las pocas fotos que su padre conservaba en su hogar. Decidió que no era así, por lo que negó con la cabeza.

Sehun había esperado esa respuesta, aunque no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de decepción. Del bebé que le sonreía y se animaba siempre que escuchaba su voz ahora ya no quedaba mucho, tan sólo las mejillas rellenas que no concordaban con el cuerpo delgado y que desaparecerían tan pronto como llegara la pubertad.

Las diferencias entre Yixing y Minho ahora saltaban a la vista, en la forma de los ojos, de las cejas y la boca, aunque ésta última tampoco pareció coincidir con los atributos de Jongin que Sehun recordaba. Sin embargo, acertó en que las orejas puntiagudas de su mejor amigo estaban presentes en el niño, así como también su nariz.

En cuanto a la personalidad, era fácil percibir algunas distinciones entre ambos Zhang. Minho no parecía ser tan sociable como su padre, su semblante permanecía serio y firme, como si esperara conocer más a fondo a esos extraños antes de abrirse ante ellos. Al crecer, Sehun estaba seguro de que el niño podría intimidar a cualquiera con esa mirada si así se lo proponía.

—No lo recuerdo, pero me hablaste de él —Minho habló en chino y se sorprendió cuando Sehun lo miró, como si hubiera entendido cada palabra que había pronunciado.

—¿Dijo cosas buenas o malas? —El acento de Sehun no fue tan notorio, a pesar de que no había sostenido una conversación en chino desde que Yixing fue capaz de hablar sin mezclar palabras en dos idiomas—. No creas en todo lo que tu padre dice de mí —continuó, mostrando una sonrisa amigable.

—Mi padre dijo que ustedes eran amigos —Alzó una ceja—. ¿Eso es cierto?

—Te mintió —aseguró Sehun. Emitió un suspiro audible antes de dedicarle una mirada llena de falsa desilusión a Yixing, quien abrió la boca sin entender por qué eso podría ser una mentira—. Nosotros no sólo somos amigos, somos mejores amigos —remarcó las dos palabras finales, en un tono tan gracioso que los padres de Yixing soltaron algunas risitas.

Minho sonrió y Sehun terminó por hacer lo mismo. Baekhyun ahogó una exclamación y parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de que no lo estaba imaginando, pero nadie más emitió alguna señal de percatarse de lo parecidos que se vieron el más pequeño de los Zhang y de los Oh.

—¿Aún conservas esto? —preguntó Sehun, al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para estar a la altura de Minho y señalar a Lang.

—Sé que es para niños pequeños, pero Lang y el señor unicornio son mis favoritos —explicó Minho con timidez. Acarició el pelaje descolorido del peluche y luego se lo extendió a Sehun, como una invitación para que hiciera lo mismo.

Yixing se mostró sorprendido ante lo cómodo que se mostraba su hijo alrededor de Sehun apenas unos minutos después del reencuentro. Minho era demasiado celoso con ambos juguetes, jamás había permitido que alguien más los tocara, a pesar de ello se mostró feliz de que su tío apretara uno de sus tesoros más preciados con el mismo cariño con el que él lo hacía.

—¿Nos dejarán olvidados? —Se quejó Donghae—. Sé que es mi culpa por no ser tu favorito y no haber aprendido chino cuando me lo sugeriste pero, ¿tienes que ignorarnos de esta forma, Yixing?

—¡Lo siento! —Yixing parpadeó, como si estuviera saliendo de un estupor del que ni siquiera él se había percatado de haber ingresado.

Hyukjae golpeó a Donghae en las costillas a modo de regaño, ambos sabían cuánto había esperado Sehun por ese momento y su esposo pareció haberlo olvidado por completo al no obtener ninguna clase de atención por parte de los recién llegados.

Yixing continuó con el recibimiento y se mostró agradecido por cada uno de los presentes que fueron colocados entre sus manos. Donghae y Hyukjae se ofrecieron a ayudarlo con sus maletas, ya que él no podía moverse con facilidad por los globos y las flores que ahora llevaba consigo. Minho fue guiado por su abuela, quien lo tomó de la mano para que no se perdiera en un lugar donde no podría pedir ayuda debido a que era principiante con el idioma local.

—Tendrás una fiesta —anunció Baekhyun, una vez que las maletas estaban en el auto de los padres de Yixing.

—¿Ahora? —Yixing pasó una mano por su cabello, apartando algunos mechones que se escaparon de su sitio cuando se inclinó para ajustar el cinturón de seguridad de Minho.

—Pronto —Baekyun le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo—. Primero debes descansar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Antes tengo que desempacar —El mayor arrugó la nariz, esa siempre le había parecido la parte menos agradable de las mudanzas.

—Siempre puedes pedirle ayuda a Sehun, ¿no es así? —El más bajito sonrió con malicia.

—Debe tener trabajo que hacer y...

—No realmente —Sehun se acercó, fingiendo que en realidad no había espiado nada de lo que ellos decían. Introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Mucha —asintió Baekhyun—. Además podrán ponerse al tanto de sus vidas, ¿no les parece?

Yixing no supo si sentirse molesto o no por la intervención de Baekhyun. Después de diez años esperaba que el tema hubiera quedado en el olvido, pero el pelirrojo no parecía pensar de la misma forma, y menos cuando su idea había tenido aceptación por parte de Sehun.

—Envíame la dirección —dijo el menor. Señaló su auto, uno que recién había adquirido debido a los bonos que le ofrecía la empresa por su buen desempeño en el mando—. Debo irme, tengo que terminar algunas cosas en el trabajo. Mañana tengo el día libre, así que estaré temprano en tu departamento.

Yixing asintió y sin poder contenerse lo abrazó de nuevo.

—Gracias por venir —murmuró contra su oído.

Sehun aspiró el olor que desprendía, el inconfundible aroma de un perfume que no había cambiado con el correr de los años. Había extrañado esos brazos alrededor suyo y la calidez de su cuerpo más de lo que alguna vez podría admitir.  
  
  
  


**.**   
  
  
  


El departamento de Yixing se ubicaba en un distrito diferente del condominio que dejó cuando partió a Changsha, más cercano al lugar en el que Sehun tenía su propio apartamento.

Aun no terminaba por acostumbrarse a manejar, por lo que el recorrido le tomó media hora en autobús y una caminata de diez minutos más. Para el momento en que estuvo frente a la puerta de Yixing tocando el timbre, el reloj marcó que faltaban tres minutos para que dieran las diez de la mañana.

Minho lo recibió, abriendo la puerta en lugar de su padre, con el cabello desordenado y la pijama todavía puesta. Sus ojos todavía estaban entrecerrados, pero éstos se abrieron cuando se percató de que se trataba de Sehun.

—No deberías abrir la puerta a los desconocidos —le reprendió el mayor, quitándose los zapatos para entrar.

—Pero no es un desconocido, es mi tío —Minho se talló los ojos y compuso un puchero que desapareció en cuanto notó que Sehun le acarició el cabello para demostrarle que no estaba molesto.

—Sólo ten cuidado la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Mino! —Yixing apareció al final del corto pasillo, colocándose apresuradamente una sudadera para esconder el pecho desnudo—. ¿Qué te dije acerca de abrir la puerta?

Minho se colocó detrás de Sehun y sólo asomó la cabeza para responder:

—Que no debo abrirla a nadie. Lo siento, papá.

—Ya hablé con él de eso —le aseguró Sehun, dispuesto a defender al pequeño que se aferró a su pierna en busca de ayuda.

—¿Ya te cepillaste los dientes? —Yixing se cruzó de brazos y miró a Minho con seriedad.

—No...

—Entonces ve a hacerlo y cambia tu pijama por la ropa que está en mi habitación, ¿entendido?

El niño asintió, y seguro de que su padre no estaba del todo enojado con él, salió de su improvisado escondite para dirigirse al baño con pasos rápidos. Ambos adultos lo observaron hasta que éste desapareció de sus vistas, sólo entonces prestaron atención al otro.

Sehun le dedicó una sonrisa, encantado de verlo en esa faceta tan estricta cuando él solía quejarse siempre que su madre le ordenaba hacer lo mismo.

—¿Lo llamaste Mino? —Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—En Changsha tenían problemas para pronunciar su nombre —explicó Yixing—. Comencé a llamarlo así cuando me cansé de corregir a las maestras en el preescolar.

Sehun pudo imaginarlo pronunciando cada sílaba con total calma y precisión para que las personas pudieran entender que el nombre correcto era "Minho".

—Lay y Mino —Sehun extendió las manos y las abrió en direcciones opuestas, como si estuviera revelando un cartel—. Suena como el nombre de un dúo famoso.

Yixing soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza.

—Estás loco —Se colocó la capucha de la sudadera para esconder el desastre que era su cabello y le hizo una seña a Sehun para que lo siguiera—. Haré el desayuno y luego intentaremos que esta casa se vea presentable.

Sehun entendió a lo que se refería en el momento en que puso en pie en la sala. Los muebles no parecían tener un lugar asignado, las cajas de la mudanza estaban distribuidas por el suelo y algunas se encontraban colocadas cuidadosamente contra la pared, quizá para evitar algún accidente que pudiera herir al más pequeño de la casa.

—Es un desastre, ¿no es así? —Yixing pasó de largo por el espacio y caminó a lo que debía ser la cocina.

—Dejará de serlo cuando desempaquemos —respondió.

Sehun lo siguió de cerca y se colocó en el rincón más apartado de la habitación para no estorbarle mientras él comenzaba a sacar algunos ingredientes del refrigerador, el cual no le sorprendió que estuviera casi vacío. El día anterior debía haber hecho las compras, o quizá su madre se había encargado de llevarlas por él.

Minho se les unió poco después, con el rostro lavado y vistiendo un conjunto que parecía haberlo tomado al azar.

Pronto Yixing se vio desplazado, porque su hijo logró entablar con facilidad una conversación con Sehun acerca de la vida que solían llevar en Changsha. El niño le contó a detalle sobre sus pasatiempos y le presentó a su nueva mascota, la cual había sido un regalo que Baekhyun se encargó de dejar en la entrada de su departamento la tarde anterior. El animal en cuestión era una tierna gatita a la que Minho llamó Jhonny, ya que no se dio cuenta hasta después de dos horas de que el minino era una hembra. Sehun no pudo evitar reírse del hecho, le había sucedido lo mismo con su perrito Vivi cuando era un niño, y Donghae se burló de él por una semana entera por no percatarse de que el perro era en realidad un macho.

El desayuno transcurrió de forma tranquila, Sehun habló de los pocos cambios en su vida y en la de su familia. Yixing hizo lo propio pero omitió algunos detalles, esos los hablaría hasta que su hijo no estuviera presente.

Más tarde, mientras Minho se encontraba ordenando su ropa en su habitación y Sehun y Yixing trabajaban en la colocación de algunas repisas en la sala, el mayor decidió contarle la razón de su regreso.

—Hay algo de lo quiero hablar contigo —dijo Yixing de pronto. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a Sehun.

—¿Sobre qué? —El menor colocó su mano con fuerza sobre la repisa recién construida, la retiró cuando ésta no mostró signos de moverse o de tener una posible caída y se giró hacia su amigo.

—Volví a Corea porque me ofrecieron la dirección del estudio en el que solía trabajar.

Sehun le sonrió con orgullo. Él era consciente de que no había mejor bailarín que Yixing, y mucho menos una persona tan dedicada y comprometida con su profesión. Si existía alguien que merecía ese puesto, en definitiva era Yixing.

—Felicidades.

Yixing le devolvió la sonrisa, pero enseguida ésta se borró. Creyó que podría hablar del tema fácilmente, pero su cerebro parecía tener problemas con encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—También volví por Jongin —soltó.

—¿Jongin? —Sehun se congeló en su sitio. ¿De qué forma encajaba Jongin en el regreso de Yixing? Ellos no habían tenido contacto después de la concepción de Minho, ¿o sí?

—Él... —Yixing suspiró—. Él me contactó hace un año.

—¿Por qué? —El menor intentó no sonar exaltado o molesto, pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ello.

—Quiere conocer a Minho.

—¿Se supone que eso hagan los donadores? —Sehun sonrió con sarcasmo—. Debe querer algo más, Yixing.

Yixing bajó la mirada y tomó el martillo para colocar una nueva repisa.

—Oh no... —Sehun siguió cada movimiento con un nudo formándose en la boca de su estómago—. Él quiere algo más, ¿cierto?

—Me pidió que saliera con él.

—Jongin está casado.

—Ya no, Taemin y él se divorciaron hace cinco años.

Sehun no supo qué decir, si la situación involucrara a otra persona creería que esas eran buenas noticias; sería perfecto que él pudiera criar a su hijo con el otro padre biológico, si las cosas funcionaban podrían casarse y quizá agrandar la familia. Pero se trataba de Yixing, las cosas no eran tan simples con él como desearía.

—¿Y aceptarás? —Sehun le dio la espalda y fingió que estaba midiendo el espacio para colocar los discos de Yixing.

—Acepté que conociera a Minho, aún no estoy seguro de salir con Jongin —Dejó de martillar y se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza—. ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Lo que sea mejor para ti y para Minho.

Yixing sabía qué era lo mejor para Minho, pero no sabía con exactitud qué era lo mejor para él.


	7. Chapter 7

La mayoría de las tardes de Yixing en Changsha consistían en una taza de té en compañía de la señora Xiao. A las tres en punto la mujer encendía el fuego bajo la tetera y carraspeaba para comenzar con sus largas historias, algunas sobre su vida y otras sobre las de sus amigos más cercanos. Una tarde en particular, cuando Minho apenas era un bebé de dos años que gateaba por todas partes, la señora Xiao le narró con voz pausada la historia de cómo recuperó a su hijo después de quince años.

Zhao había sido arrebatado de su madre a la tierna edad de ocho años, después de un pequeño descuido en el centro comercial. A partir de entonces la señora Xiao y su esposo habían iniciado una búsqueda que se vio abandonada hasta que la policía decidió que el caso debía cerrarse. No encontraron señales de Zhao por ninguna parte y la familia Xiao se resignó a que su primogénito tal vez no volvería jamás.

La señora Xiao atribuyó al destino lo que sucedió en el invierno en que Zhao debía cumplir veintidós años. Realizó compras de navidad en una tienda a la que jamás había entrado, excepto porque creyó que ahí podría encontrar algo lindo para una de sus sobrinas más pequeñas. Enseguida fue atendida por un muchacho con el que no tardó en sentirse cómoda, incluso cuando ella aseguraba que era difícil que algún dependiente departamental fuera de su agrado.

—Jamás se van de tu lado, ¿sabes? Pero él era diferente. —La señora Xiao había mirado a Yixing con una sonrisa que hizo que él pudiera predecir fácilmente lo que sucedió a continuación.

La mujer siguió comprando en la tienda y conversó con el muchacho hasta que llegó el aniversario de la desaparición de Zhao. Habló de ello con total confianza, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y enseguida el dependiente tuvo problemas para seguir de pie, porque esa historia encajaba con la suya.

Indagaron en el pasado del otro y los hilos se entrelazaron, una prueba de ADN lo conformaría más tarde. Zhao había regresado a ellos.

—La sangre siempre llamará a la sangre _—_ había dicho la señora Xiao como final del relato. Yixing así lo creyó, hasta que Minho y Jongin se encontraron frente a frente.

Jongin no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que le había visto, los hombros se veían ligeramente más anchos, producto del ejercicio. La sonrisa amable estaba intacta, y Yixing se la devolvió porque no tuvo el corazón para desairarlo tan pronto. Minho opinó diferente, o al menos así lo demostró.

La primera barrera llegó con el idioma. Minho todavía tenía problemas para expresarse como desearía, su mente todavía no era capaz de procesar las palabras o las letras redondas y lineales del hangul, extrañaba los caracteres cuadrados y amaba cuando estaba con su familia, porque ellos mezclaban los idiomas para que él pudiera comenzar a asociar nuevas palabras y los significados de éstas.

Yixing tuvo que ser su traductor durante los primeros minutos del encuentro, el cual se había llevado a cabo en un bonito parque que se encontraba a algunas cuadras de su nueva casa.

—Soy Kim Jongin—Se presentó el mayor, asegurándose de estar a la altura del niño para que no se sintiera intimidado.

Minho miró con precaución a Jongin antes de retroceder algunos pasos, porque su padre no tenía ninguna foto de él y tampoco le había contado que fueran amigos, como en el caso de su tío Sehun.

—Zhang Mino —El pequeño hizo una reverencia y se colocó más cerca de Yixing—. ¿Quién es, papá? —Minho tiró de la manga del suéter de su progenitor para llamar su atención.

—Hace mucho tiempo, cuando me di cuenta de que quería tenerte, tuve que pedir ayuda para que se hiciera realidad —Yixing se colocó en cuclillas para que su hijo pudiera escucharlo, e hizo lo mejor que pudo para explicar una situación que, en primer lugar, jamás pensó que tendría lugar—. En la escuela te dijeron que para que haya un bebé...

—Debe haber contacto entre dos personas —Minho arrugó la nariz, él no quería imaginarse qué clase de contacto debía existir.

—No hubo contacto entre nosotros —Yixing soltó una risita nerviosa—, pero Jongin también es tu papá. Venimos porque él quería conocerte.

Minho se volvió hacia Jongin, quien esperaba pacientemente a que Yixing terminara de explicarle todo al niño.

—¿Usted es mi papá?

Jongin se acercó un poco más y asintió, sintiéndose intimidado por los ojos de su hijo.

—¿Por qué no estuvo con nosotros cuando era bebé? —La siguiente pregunta fue para Yixing, quien pidió ayuda a Jongin aunque éste no pudo proporcionársela porque no podía entender las rápidas palabras que fluyeron en chino.

—Es complicado —Yixing no pensaba detallar que Jongin no estuvo con ellos porque en realidad pensaba formar una familia con alguien más, alguien que sí amaba. Suficiente tenía con tratar de explicar la inseminación artificial.

Minho decidió no hacer más preguntas, pero tampoco quiso estar cerca de alguien que ostentaba un título que jamás ejerció. Quizá eran cosas de mayores, algo que él todavía no podía entender pero que más tarde cobraría sentido.

—Ya lo conocí —dijo de pronto—. ¿Ya podemos irnos, papá?

—Todavía no —Yixing acarició su mejilla—. Pasarán el día juntos mientras yo hago algunas cosas en la academia.

—Quiero ir contigo, papá —Minho hizo un puchero y volvió a tirar de su ropa—. Apenas lo conozco.

—Esta es una oportunidad para que se conozcan mejor, Mino —Ajustó el cierre de la sudadera del menor y le sonrió—. ¿Te portarás bien?

—Si no hay otra opción...

Yixing revolvió su cabello, no podía regañarlo cuando Minho tenía derecho a estar confundido con lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué no tuvo la misma conexión que surgió con Sehun, o incluso con Baekhyun. La sangre no había llamado a la sangre.

—Cuida de él —pidió Yixing, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Jongin.

Jongin le sonrió y colocó una mano sobre la de Yixing, apretándola cariñosamente para brindarle confianza.

—Con mi vida —le aseguró.

Yixing se separó hasta que la mano de Jongin se lo permitió, sin notar que Minho miró fijamente el contacto de ambos con curiosidad. El mayor besó la frente de su hijo antes de irse y después comenzó a caminar en dirección a la estación de metro más cercana.

Minho se quedó quieto en su lugar, sintiendo que su papá lo había abandonado junto a ese desconocido que intentaba ser agradable con él. Quería ir a casa de sus abuelos o quizá al estudio en el que su papá pronto comenzaría a trabajar, podía estar en cualquier sitio, excepto ahí.

—¿Hay algo en especial que quieras hacer? —preguntó Jongin—. Podemos ir a los columpios de allá, o simplemente podemos ir a otra parte.

—En realidad... —Minho dudó unos segundos y llevó una mano a la pequeña mochila que siempre llevaba consigo—. Quería dibujar un poco.

—¿Te gusta dibujar?

—Sí, me gustaría dibujar el árbol que está ahí —apuntó a uno que estaba cerca del tobogán infantil, un perfecto y majestuoso ejemplar de cerezos.

—De acuerdo, nos sentaremos donde prefieras.

Minho asintió, deseando que hubiera entendido correctamente lo que Jongin le quiso decir. Caminó hasta una banca vacía, a lado de donde dos madres vigilaban a sus hijos. Pasó frente a las mujeres sin mirarlas, estaba demasiado concentrado en las dimensiones que tendría su dibujo para eso. Ese fue un error.

—Minho —El tono que utilizó Jongin fue calmado, pero también severo. Tomó al niño por los hombros y miró a ambas mujeres con un poco de vergüenza—. Debes saludar.

Mino miró a las mujeres, quienes parecían contrariadas por sus modales, luego hizo lo propio con Jongin, sin entender qué había hecho mal. ¿Por qué debía saludar a un par de señoras que jamás había visto en su vida?

—Hola... —saludó Minho. Sintió una ligera presión en sus omoplatos que lo obligó a inclinarse, lo cual hizo que las desconocidas sonrieran complacidas.

—Es demasiado grande para que tenga esos modales —observó una de ellas—. Si no lo reprendes estará en graves problemas.

—Deben disculparlo, él no solía vivir aquí —explicó Jongin—. Llegó hace unos días de China y todavía se está acostumbrado a esto.

—¿Eres su padre? —preguntó la mujer.

—Sí...

—Eso no es cierto —interrumpió Minho—. Lo acabo de conocer y mi papá dijo que él también es mi padre, pero eso no significa que lo sea.

Ambas miraron a Jongin con sorpresa y el moreno no tuvo otra opción más que conducir al niño a la banca para evitar otro cuestionamiento. Mino no supo cómo había logrado decir eso en un perfecto coreano, pero tampoco le importó mucho, sacó su libreta y un lápiz para comenzar el dibujo que quería hacer desde que llegó al parque.

—Lamento no haber estado contigo antes —Las palabras de Jongin fueron sinceras y Minho pareció notarlo, porque le permitió que acariciara su cabello algunos minutos después.

—Jongin, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con papá? —Minho comenzó a trazar el bosquejo de lo que debía ser el tronco del árbol, por lo que no prestó atención al rostro del mayor y lo rojo que éste se había puesto.

—Puedes llamarme papá, si quieres —Jongin se rascó la barbilla y luego miró a su hijo, quien seguía concentrado en capturar la imagen frente a ellos—. En cuanto a lo que me has preguntado, ¿qué intenciones crees que tengo con tu padre?

—Románticas —respondió, como si en realidad fuera obvio—. Quieres tomar su mano y acercarte a él, lo noté.

—Acertaste.

—Si no funciona... —Minho pensó por varios segundos, ordenando la oración en su cabeza hasta que ésta tuvo sentido para él—. Si no funciona, ¿te volverás a ir?

Al niño no le importaba si Jongin se iba de nuevo, había vivido sin él por tanto tiempo que dudaba extrañarlo o sentirse triste por un segundo abandono, pero no sabía si eso sería algo bueno para su papá Yixing y eso fue lo que realmente le preocupó.

—No, no me volveré a ir.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Minho decidió que su trabajo estaba terminado. Escribió sus iniciales en la parte inferior del papel y cerró el cuaderno. Jongin prestó mayor atención a la forma en que resaltaba la inicial del apellido de Yixing que a la calidad y el talento del pequeño dibujante.

Incluso si Minho era un Kim, pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera acostumbrarse no sólo Corea, sino también a la reciente noticia de que su otro padre deseaba recuperar el tiempo perdido. Jongin se prometió que se esforzaría por obtener la aprobación de su hijo, no importaba el tiempo que pudiera tomarle.

Volvieron al nuevo hogar de los Zhang cuando el sol comenzó a esconderse, no sin que antes Jongin se asegurara de alimentar al menor con un gran plato de ramen. Minho se aferró a su mano al regreso no porque quisiera, sino porque no tenía opción, las calles se habían comenzado a llenar de adolescentes que salían con sus amigos para disfrutar de los fines de semana con un poco de alcohol y carne.

Entraron al edificio departamental y después de algunos incómodos segundos en el elevador, Yixing recibió a su hijo con una sonrisa que escondió lo exhausto que se encontraba por todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer en la academia.

—¿Te divertiste, cariño? —El mayor ayudó a que Minho se quitara la chamarra que Jongin le ofreció para cubrirlo del frío y esperó por una respuesta que no llegó. Mino simplemente entró en la casa después de hacer una inclinación frente al moreno a modo de despedida—. ¡Mino!

Jongin colocó una mano en el hombro de Yixing.

—Déjalo, está bien.

—Lo siento.

—No, yo lo siento —Jongin se acercó un poco, lo suficiente para que Yixing pudiera ver mejor su rostro ante la escasa luz del recibidor—. Él tiene razón de sentirse molesto si no estuve ahí cuando lo necesitaba.

—¿Cómo ibas a saber que tú y Taemin...? —Yixing abrió los ojos y se cubrió la boca con una mano al percatarse de su error—. No debí decir eso.

—No pasa nada, es cierto. Yo no tenía idea de que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar.

Yixing bajó la mirada, de pronto sintió que los ojos de Jongin buscaban algo en él, quizá una señal.

—Sí, yo... —El mayor señaló el interior del departamento—. Debo terminar el papeleo para la presentación de la academia.

—Oh, claro —Jongin retrocedió—. Yixing...

—¿Sí? —Alzó la cabeza.

—¿Saldremos el viernes?

Yixing negó con torpeza, había olvidado por completo su cita. También había olvidado mensajear a su madre para asegurarse de que alguien estuviera disponible para cuidar de Minho.

—Lo siento, estoy muy ocupado con la academia —mintió.

—Descuida, será en otra ocasión. Nos vemos luego.

Yixing no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Jongin depositara un beso en su mejilla. El moreno se retiró y sólo el sonido de la puerta cerrándose hizo que el mayor volviera en sí.

Se dirigió con pasos lentos a la sala y encontró a Minho en el sofá, mirando la televisión y repitiendo las palabras que eran nuevas para él.

—¿Se ha ido? —preguntó el niño.

—Sí, ya se fue.

Minho hizo espacio para su padre y éste no tardó en sentarse junto a él, abrazándolo para acercarlo más. Yixing besó su sien y jugueteó con la nariz de su hijo para sacarle una sonrisa.

—¿Qué piensas sobre Jongin? —preguntó Yixing, alisando algunos cabellos del pequeño.

—No me agrada —Las palabras de Minho fueron pausadas, como si temiera la reacción de su progenitor—. Él no es mi papá.

—¿No deberíamos darle una oportunidad?

El mayor se separó, lo suficiente para ver el rostro de su hijo, quien pareció avergonzado de sus palabras. Sin embargo, el sentimiento duró poco, porque el rostro del menor se endureció de nuevo.

—¿Merece una oportunidad?

Yixing le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Todos merecemos una, Mino. No te presionaré para que convivas con él, pero debes saber que estará aquí a menudo.

—Quiere que seas su novio, ¿verdad?

Las mejillas del mayor se tiñeron de un ligero tono carmín que logró ocultar al apartar la mirada por unos segundos. Fingió una mueca de sorpresa, a pesar de que su hijo estaba casi en lo correcto. Una cita y una relación no eran lo mismo, ¿cierto?

—Aiyo wei, ¿por qué crees eso?

—Es obvio, papá.

Minho escondió el rostro en el pecho de Yixing. Corea no era lo que él había esperado.  
  
  
  


**.**   
  
  
  


Durante sus primeros años de vida, Minho no pudo parar de bailar. Se movía al ritmo de la música que su padre ponía para practicar, dando pasos torpes que en su mente infantil eran los adecuados para el ritmo. Al cumplir ocho años dejó de seguir a Yixing, incluso cuando él intentaba animarlo y le aseguraba que nadie nacía con talento, el talento en palabras de su padre era el resultado de "trabajo duro y más trabajo duro". Jamás le dijo a su papá que el baile no lo apasionaba tanto, no como el dibujo o la composición de letras que terminaban almacenadas en su vieja libreta. No por eso le gustaba menos la actividad, simplemente no estaba en su lista de prioridades.

Jongin intuyó que sí lo estaba, por lo que la siguiente vez que se vieron lo llevó de visita a su propia academia.

Minho entró en el edificio sin poder creer que los salones de baile pudieran estar tan abarrotados de jóvenes adultos, adolescentes e incluso algunos niños. Jongin lo llevó al más apartado, ese que se reservaba para los alumnos con el nivel más avanzado.

—Doy algunas clases los martes, para evaluar su nivel y verificar que siguen progresando —explicó Jongin.

En el momento en que Minho puso un pie en el salón de prácticas quiso desaparecer, nadie le había informado que recibiría tanta atención. Jongin no dudó en presentarlo como su hijo y con ello tuvo que contestar a las miles de preguntas que todos tenían por hacerle. Respondió a algunas tan rápido como pudo y con otras simplemente se atoró después de algunas palabras. Decidió sonreír, porque eso les parecía adorable a sus noonas y con ello tuvo la posibilidad de huir al rincón más apartado.

Se encontró con un niño que debía tener su edad, quien se aseguraba de calentar apropiadamente con una serie de estiramientos que se le hicieron bastantes familiares, porque eran similares a los que su papá Yixing hacía en casa. En cuanto lo vio le sonrió, Minho también lo hizo a pesar de que todo y todos a su alrededor le hacían sentir nervioso.

—Me llamo Jackson —dijo el pequeño—. Wang Jackson.

—¿Wang? —Minho frunció el ceño, ese no parecía un apellido coreano.

—Soy de China, por eso mi apellido suena raro —La voz del niño bajó un poco, lo suficiente para nadie más pudiera oírlos.

—¡Yo también soy de China!

Los ojos de Jackson se abrieron y de inmediato se acercó más, con una confianza que a Minho le pareció sobrecogedora.

—¿De verdad? —Jackson cambio de idioma, esperando comprobar con ello que las palabras del otro no fueran mentira.

—Sí, vengo de Changsha. Mi papá y yo nos mudamos hace unas semanas —Sonrió tímidamente y se apresuró a hacer una pequeña reverencia—. Soy Zhang Mino.

La sonrisa de Jackson se ensanchó, era difícil encontrar a alguien más que viniera del mismo país y con el que pudiera hablar en su lengua nativa con normalidad sin tener que ser visto como un bicho raro.

—Imagino que el profesor Kim es tu otro papá —continuó Jackson.

—Sí... —Minho quiso decir lo contrario, pero incluso su papá Yixing aseguraba que lo que Jongin decía era cierto.

—No puedo imaginarme lo genial que es —Jackson sonó tan emocionado que incluso logró contagiar a Minho con esa energía tan especial que desprendía—. ¿Te enseña a bailar?

—No soy tan bueno. Mi papá Yixing también es bailarín y me enseñó algunos pasos, pero... No, no soy bueno.

Minho pensó que Jackson estaría decepcionado de él, ahora ya no parecía tan emocionante conocer al hijo del profesor Kim si éste no parecía poseer los mismos dones en la pista, pero no fue así. Jackson le revolvió el cabello y tomó asiento junto a él, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—Dime que eres menor que yo —pidió el pequeño Wang—, porque si resulta que eres mayor entonces esto no será bien visto aquí.

—Tengo diez.

—Entonces sí soy tu gege. Eso es bueno, porque me pareces muy tierno.

Minho se hizo pequeño en su lugar y asintió, sintiendo que su rostro se había tornado más cálido con esas palabras. Por primera vez estuvo agradecido con Jongin, porque su llamado a la clase evitó que Jackson siguiera mirándolo fijamente.

Jackson se levantó para el inicio de clases y se colocó en la primera fila, quizá porque no eran tan alto como para ver desde las filas traseras.

—¿Su hijo no va a bailar? —preguntó una chica, antes de que Jongin pudiera dar otra indicación.

—Minho —le llamó Jongin, emocionado con la idea de que su hijo pudiera participar en la coreografía—, ¿no quieres unirte?

El aludido palideció, no parecía sencillo zafarse de una situación como esa. Si la clase fuera de un nivel inferior quizá lo habría intentado, pero sí fallaba sería más notorio al estar en la clase avanzada. No supo qué contestar, abrió la boca y pensó en alguna excusa.

—Él podría ser nuestro juez —intervino Jackson—. El profesor Kim ya conoce nuestros estilos y nuestro desempeño, pero él no. Es hijo de bailarines, él sabrá si lo hacemos mal desde donde está.

El corazón de Minho palpitó más fuerte, esperaba que Jongin pudiera estar de acuerdo con Jackson.

—Tienes razón, podemos darle una demostración —asintió el moreno con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no practicamos la coreografía que presentarán en el concurso?

Hubo algunos grititos y expresiones de emoción. Cada bailarín estaba dispuesto a dar todo de sí para ganar la aprobación de un niño que para ellos podía ser tan experto en la materia como el profesor Kim.

Minho respiró con más tranquilidad, quizá no era bueno ejecutando algunos pasos, pero sí podía detectar fallos en otros. Su padre era demasiado severo incluso consigo mismo y él terminó por aplicar los mismos juicios sobre otros bailarines, así llegó a la conclusión de que nadie era tan bueno bailando como su papá Yixing.

Analizó los movimientos de cada bailarín, desde la posición hasta la ejecución de los mismos. Quedó impresionado con algunos alumnos, como era el caso de Jackson, que al ser el más pequeño de todos se encargaba de la parte acrobática. Aun así, hizo una nota mental de los errores más notorios y de las personas que parecían ir a un ritmo distinto del que marcaba la canción.

Cuando la práctica terminó todos se volvieron hacia Minho, quien anotaba apresuradamente en una libreta lo que había notado en la parte final de la coreografía.

—¿Y bien? —Jongin estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra el espejo—. ¿Qué te pareció?

—¿Puedo dar algunas observaciones...? —Minho dudó en cómo se decía la siguiente palabra y señaló a cada uno, esperando que pudieran entenderlo.

—¿Individuales?

—Sí, individuales —Se rascó la barbilla y miró al otro niño en la habitación—. Jackson, ¿podrías traducir algunas cosas por mí?

El mayor soltó una ligera risa pero asintió.

—De acuerdo...

Jackson encontró algunas dificultades para traducir algunas observaciones, no porque no supiera cómo cambiar del chino al coreano, sino porque Minho era demasiado severo a pesar de que él había asegurado que el baile no era lo suyo. Cada bailarín tuvo al menos un punto en el que fallaba, incluso los que eran considerados los mejores de la clase.

Cuando llegó su turno se quedó quieto y esperó lo peor. Minho simplemente subrayó una palabra en su libreta y movió la cabeza, tal y como Jackson había visto que los jueces hacían en la televisión.

—Balance —dijo Mino, después de una pausa que a todos les pareció eterna—. Tu balance todavía no es muy bueno, gege. Tienes que hacer que los movimientos se vean bien en ti.

Jongin no pudo evitar reír con suavidad. Ya había escuchado esa palabra antes de la boca de Yixing, pero oírla en Minho le pareció sorprendente y gracioso a partes iguales.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Jackson.

—Sí, creo que es todo —Mino cerró su libreta.

—Creo que con las observaciones de Minho basta —dijo Jongin—. Acertó en los detalles en los que cada uno falla, espero que puedan practicar y mejorar. La siguiente clase les enseñaré una nueva coreografía y ensayaremos esta por última vez, ¿quedó claro?

Un "sí" generalizado se escuchó por la habitación y con eso finalizó la clase.

Minho guardó sus cosas en su mochila y dio un respingo cuando alguien colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Al girarse se encontró con Jackson, quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Dijiste que no sabías bailar.

—No soy bueno con la práctica, pero sí con la teoría.

La expresión seria de Jackson se suavizó.

—Practicaré mi balance, lo prometo, profesor Zhang.

—No espero menos, alumno Wang.

Jackson sonrió ante la broma que se había formado entre ellos. Minho se despidió, con la promesa de que Jongin le informaría si fallaba de nuevo.

Por la tarde, cuando Mino se encontraba comiendo en la casa de sus abuelos, Yixing notó que había algo diferente en su hijo. Ya no parecía tan molesto con Jongin, aunque no parecía ser por algo que el hombre había hecho.

—Hoy hice un nuevo amigo —anunció Minho, después de darle algunas cucharadas a su postre.  
  
  
  


**.**   
  
  
  


Faltaban poco para las seis de la tarde cuando Sehun se presentó en la casa de Yixing, con algunos regalos que su madre había comprado para los recién llegados y que había olvidado llevar el día de su recibimiento.

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde entonces y el contacto que tenía con los Zhang era por vídeo llamadas, en las que el cincuenta por ciento de las veces Minho terminaba por acaparar su atención. Tampoco había hablado con Yixing sobre Jongin desde el día en que lo ayudó con la mudanza, era como si los dos hubieran formado un silencioso acuerdo de ignorar el tema.

A pesar del caos que los rodeaba continuamente, Sehun no esperó ser recibido por un Yixing que le dedicó una mirada llena de desesperación en cuanto terminó una llamada.

—¿Problemas? —preguntó, con una sonrisa que intentó ser tranquilizadora.

—Algo así...

Sehun lo siguió al interior de la casa. Se encontró con Minho, quien estaba recostado en un sillón de la sala con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida.

—Puedo quedarme solo —dijo, sin notar aún la presencia de su tío.

—De ninguna manera —respondió Yixing, alzando la voz pero sin llegar a gritar.

Minho resopló y giró su cabeza. De inmediato sus ojos se abrieron y se puso de pie para correr hacia el recién llegado, quien se movió unos centímetros hacia atrás cuando el pequeño cuerpo colapsó contra el suyo en un abrazo. Los brazos del niño lo rodearon y Sehun alcanzó a percibir un brillo en los orbes marrones cuando lo miró.

—Tú me podrías cuidar, ¿no es verdad, tío Sehun?

—Claro —Sehun arrugó el entrecejo y miró a Yixing, quien parecía tener un debate interno—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Mino, ¿nos podrías dar un minuto a solas?

El niño asintió y desapareció en el pasillo que lo llevaba a su habitación.

—Mi madre te envía esto —Sehun alzó una bolsa.

Yixing la tomó y le agradeció en un volumen apenas perceptible.

—Me estás asustando, Xing. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Sabías que los directores tienen que ir a las presentaciones de los alumnos de su academia?

—Sí, y tú también lo sabes. ¿Olvidas a cuántos concursos asististe?

—Lo olvidé, Sehun-ah —Yixing se encaminó al sofá y se dejó caer sin ánimos—. Tengo que ir al concurso en Ulsan y no puedo llevar a Minho.

—¿Qué hay de tus padres y Jongin?

Sehun se encaminó hacia Yixing y tomó asiento junto a él.

—Mi padre decidió tomarse una semana de vacaciones y se fue con mi madre a Hong Kong. Jongin tiene su propia academia y también irá a Ulsan.

Sehun por fin entendió las palabras de Minho, nadie estaba disponible para cuidar de él.

—Tal vez no debería ir...

Yixing se mordió el labio inferior y tomó su celular, dispuesto a llamar a Hyoyeon para que fuera en su lugar. Habría tenido éxito, de no ser porque Sehun le quitó el teléfono antes de que siquiera pudiera desbloquear el aparato.

—Te acaban de dar el puesto, no puedes no ir —dijo el menor, en cuanto notó la mirada contrariada de su hyung.

—¿Y Mino?

—Yo lo cuidaré.

Yixing abrió los ojos y Sehun estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—¿Y tú trabajo?

—Hablaré con Chanyeol o pediré unos días... No importa, puedo solucionarlo.

—No tienes que hacer esto, Hun.

—Quiero hacerlo. Ve a Ulsan, Minho y yo estaremos bien.

—¿Estás seguro?

Sehun no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, simplemente quería ayudar a Yixing, incluso cuando eso significaba darle oportunidad a Jongin de intentar algo.

—Lo estoy. Dime qué tengo que hacer y lo haré.

Yixing se lanzó a sus brazos, agradeciéndole más veces de las que podría contar.

—¿Sabes que te amo? —dijo el mayor contra su oído.

Sehun atribuyó las palabras al contexto, no pensó en lo estúpido que se sintió Yixing al darse cuenta de que esa oración, que pudo haber sido tomada como una simple broma, era verdad.

—Lo sé.


	8. Chapter 8

Sehun se levantó más temprano de lo usual aquel domingo por la mañana. Con los ojos entrecerrados se vistió con las primeras prendas que encontró, las cuales resultaron ser más cómodas de lo que había esperado. Se lavó la cara y cepilló sus dientes en tiempo récord antes de dirigirse a la sala, donde ya lo esperaba la maleta que había hecho la noche anterior. Estaba seguro de que Yixing lo miraría mal por el tamaño de la valija, pero a él le gustaba empacar cosas extra en caso de que una emergencia se presentara.

Antes de partir a la residencia de los Zhang se aseguró de que todo en su departamento estuviera en orden y que todo lo que debía llevar estuviera en su equipaje o en su mochila. Salió con un suspiro y rezó internamente porque no hubiese olvidado nada.

El viaje a la casa de Yixing fue corto, a esas horas aún no había muchos autos por las calles, lo cual era perfecto. Tampoco había muchas personas en las aceras, tan sólo aquellas que gustaban de ejercitarse y que salían por una caminata o una carrera matutina.

Aparcó frente al edificio antes de que dieran las nueve de la mañana, y aunque creyó que estaría en el lugar algunos minutos antes que ellos, frente a él ya estaba una camioneta de la academia de baile de la que Yixing ahora era director.

Bajó del auto para ayudar a su mejor amigo a subir sus maletas, a pesar de que sus alumnos ya estaban a punto de hacerlo. Yixing le miró aliviado y señaló con la cabeza a Minho, quien ya estaba vestido y esperaba por él en un pequeño escalón.

—Pensó que no llegarías —dijo el mayor, volviéndose hacia él después de que terminaron de subir todo el equipaje.

Sehun miró al niño y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

—Prometí que lo cuidaría, ¿o no?

—Lo hiciste —asintió Yixing, con una mirada agradecida—. ¿Estarán bien?

—Lo estaremos. Puedes irte tranquilo, no incendiaremos la casa.

Yixing soltó una suave risita y sonrió, más convencido que antes. Se acercó a su hijo para abrazarlo una vez más, besó sus mejillas y luego su frente. Aquella sería la primera vez que se separarían por tanto tiempo.

—Llamaré todas las noches —prometió el mayor—. Cuida del tío Sehun.

Minho movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

—Lo haré.

—¿Serás bueno con él?

—Sí, papá.

Alejarse de su hijo fue difícil, pero Yixing logró caminar hasta la camioneta una vez más, donde Sehun hablaba con algunos viejos amigos de Yixing que ahora se habían convertido en profesores. Se despidió de ambos antes de girarse y hacer lo propio con su hyung, quien le abrazó fuerte.

—Llama si algo ocurre, estaré aquí de inmediato —susurró Yixing.

—Eso no sucederá. Disfruta del viaje y vuelvan con ese premio.

Yixing se separó, más animado que antes por la mención del trofeo. Subió en el asiento del copiloto de la camioneta y agitó su mano en señal de despedida. Minho imitó a su padre, hasta que el vehículo avanzó y se perdió a la distancia.

—¿Te gusta la carne asada? —preguntó Sehun, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

Mino giró el rostro y frunció el ceño, sin entender por qué su tío le preguntaba eso.

—Sí, me gusta mucho.

—Mi familia se reúne algunos domingos para comer juntos —explicó—. Iremos después de que suba mis maletas, ¿está bien?

—Ya terminé mi tarea, por mí está bien.

—De acuerdo.

Sehun se encargó de llevar la maleta y Mino, gracias a una insistencia que sólo podría ser heredada de Yixing, hizo lo mismo con la mochila.

Algunos días atrás Yixing se había encargado de darle una copia de las llaves de su apartamento y de ordenar su habitación para que Sehun pudiera ocuparla sin problema alguno. El menor de los Oh entró en el cuarto en que dormiría para dejar sus pertenencias con algo de torpeza y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que algunos cajones tenían un espacio libre, para que él pudiera acomodar su ropa y su estadía fuera más cómoda.

Cuando Sehun volvió a la sala Mino ya lo esperaba, con la pequeña mochila que siempre llevaba a todas partes y con una cazadora ligeramente más gruesa que la que tenía puesta minutos atrás.

—¿Listo?

El niño asintió y lo siguió escaleras abajo. Sehun lo tomó de la mano, a pesar de que Mino se había encargado de poner una distancia prudente entre ellos. El menor pareció sorprenderse en cuanto sintió el toque ajeno, aunque no hizo ningún movimiento para apartarse. Al llegar al auto Sehun lo ayudó a subirse en la parte trasera y a colocarse el cinturón, tardando algunos minutos extra cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho mal en el primer intento.

El mayor condujo por casi una hora para llegar a la casa de sus padres. Se colocó una gorra antes de salir para ocultar que había olvidado peinarse y para evitar que su madre le dijera por enésima vez que su cabello siempre estaba hecho un desastre. Minho salió del auto sin su ayuda, aunque no se movió hasta que estuvo a su lado.

La puerta se abrió antes de que pudieran tocar, dejando ver el cansado rostro de Donghae. Éste estuvo a punto de soltar un quejido hacia su hermano menor, hasta que se percató de la segunda presencia. Le sonrió al pequeño y se agachó un poco, lo suficiente para poder despeinar ligeramente el cabello de Minho.

—¿Dónde está Yixing? —preguntó Donghae.

—Se fue a Ulsan con su academia para un concurso —contestó Sehun—. Volverá en cuatro días.

Donghae abrió los ojos y señaló a su hermano con incredulidad.

—¿Y tú cuidarás a Minho?

—¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer? —intervino el niño, con auténtica curiosidad.

Sehun bajó la mirada para encontrarse con que Mino miraba fijamente a Donghae, como si el pequeño no pudiera entender qué era lo sorprendente en que su tío cuidara de él. Donghae no supo qué responder y menos cuando Minho parecía no parpadear mientras esperaba.

—Porque a veces él no puede cuidar de sí mismo —contestó Hyukjae, asomándose para sonreírle a los recién llegados.

—Yo confío en él.

Minho dejó de prestar atención a Donghae para mirar a Eunhyuk, quien movió el cuerpo de su esposo para que pudieran entrar.

—Yo también, pero asegúrate de pedir comida a domicilio en caso de que queme la cena—bromeó.

Mino sonrió antes de tomar la mano de Sehun nuevamente, Hyukjae le agradaba.

**.**

Sunhee vio en Minho lo que sus hijos insistían en no darle, y eso era un nieto. Envidió a sus vecinos por tener a un niño tan adorable que pudiera decirles abuelos y se lamentó en secreto porque Yixing no hubiera considerado a su Sehun para ser el otro padre de esa criatura que sonreía ante todas las bromas que se le ocurrían a Eunhyuk.

Sin poder evitarlo mimó al niño como si fuera de su propia familia, quizá porque siempre había considerado a Yixing como otro de sus hijos. Se aseguró de que comiera apropiadamente e insistió en que comiera doble ración de vegetales y carne. Minho accedió por cortesía, a pesar de que ya estaba lleno.

Mientras tanto, Donghae analizó al pequeño Zhang, porque había notado algunas cosas en su persona que le recordaban a alguien. Sabía que no eran características semejantes a Yixing, y no pudo adjuntarlas a una persona hasta minutos después, cuando Sehun regresó de la cocina con su bubble tea favorito.

—¿Hay bubble tea de chocolate? —preguntó Mino, con un tono de voz que demostraba lo avergonzado que estaba de hacer una pregunta como esa.

—A Sehun le gusta desde que tenía tu edad, así que en esta casa siempre hay bubble tea de chocolate —contestó Sunhee.

—¡A mí también me gusta el bubble tea de chocolate! —Mino abrió los ojos y miró a Sehun, quien hizo lo mismo y se apresuró a chocar su mano con la del pequeño, como si él también fuera un niño.

—Yo le traeré uno —Se ofreció Hyukjae, encantado también con la presencia de Minho.

Una luz pareció iluminar cada uno de los pensamientos de Donghae, porque de pronto supo de dónde venían todas las similitudes. Pero no podía ser cierto, ¿o sí? Sehun no podía ser el padre de Minho, incluso él sabía que su concepción había sido mediante un donante.

Más tarde, cuando su padre sugirió que jugaran futbol, encontró otro punto a favor de su teoría. Minho decidió jugar a lado de Hyukaje, mientras los hermanos Oh conformaban el otro equipo. Sin embargo, el niño salió del juego y optó por verlos a la distancia cuando intentó patear la pelota y ésta pasó por encima de él, quitándole la oportunidad de que pudiera siquiera rozarla por quinta ocasión. Donghae se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior, eso tampoco podía ser coincidencia. Sehun también era torpe en los deportes, tan torpe que siempre terminaba lesionado por patear el balón o por intentar hacerlo.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Eunhyuk, cuando toda la familia ya estaba frente al televisor para ver la programación local y descansar de la actividad física.

Donghae tomó su mano como respuesta y lo llevó a su antigua habitación, la cual ya había sido acondicionada por su familia como un cuarto de almacenaje. Buscó entre las cajas que su madre había apilado, intentando encontrar esos viejos álbumes fotográficos que ella siempre mostraba a sus amistades para recordar los días en que ellos eran tan pequeños como ahora lo era Minho. Los encontró después de revisar en cinco cajas diferentes, con una fina capa de polvo sobre ellos debido al desuso.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué es lo que haces?

Hyukjae se cruzó de brazos cuando no obtuvo respuesta, se limitó a observar a su esposo y cómo éste buscaba apresuradamente una foto en particular. Estuvo a punto de regresar a la estancia hasta que Donghae se acercó a él, con aire triunfal.

—Tenía mis sospechas, pero creo que esto lo confirma.

Antes de que Hyukjae pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, Donghae le mostró una foto de él y Sehun. Los hermanos estaban frente a la entrada de la casa, sonriendo a la cámara; Donghae tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de un pequeño Sehun, quizá de once años, mientras que él parecía estar en medio de la adolescencia.

A primera vista parecía ser una simple y bella fotografía, pero en cuanto Eunhyuk la miró con detenimiento no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa. Si se comparaba al Sehun de esa imagen con Minho fácilmente podría parecer que ambos eran padre e hijo. Había algunos rasgos que pertenecían a Yixing, de eso no cabía duda, pero el parecido con Sehun seguía ahí.

—Hay algo que no sabemos —afirmó Donghae, cerrando el álbum por fin.

—Y tampoco es de nuestra incumbencia saberlo.

Hyukjae tomó el álbum y lo puso de nuevo en su sitio, asegurándose de cubrirlo bien con otros objetos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿No es obvio? Lo estoy ocultando.

—Creí que lo mejor sería que esto quede expuesto —Donghae frunció el ceño.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que pensará tu madre si ve esto? Esto es una suposición, Donghae. Si Minho es hijo de Sehun o no... —Hyukjae tomó por los hombros a su esposo y lo miró fijamente—. Escucha, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que Sehun esté enterado de esto.

—¡Pero si es obvio! —Hyukjae se apresuró a cubrir su boca y negó con la cabeza.

—No para él. Es tu hermano, debes respetar esa parte de su vida —susurró—. Él tiene que enterarse por sí mismo. Si es verdad entonces tendrá que hablarlo con Yixing.

—Es una locura, Hyuk. ¿Cómo puede no saber que es su hijo? Algo pasó en esa fiesta.

—Lo sé.

Ninguno mencionó nada cuando volvieron con los demás. Donghae hizo todo lo posible por no mirarlos más de lo debido, pero le fue imposible cuando ambos terminaron dormidos, Minho recargado en el costado de Sehun.

Si sus sospechas eran reales, eso quería decir que su hermanito era papá, y no sólo eso, él se había convertido en tío. La idea no fue tan terrible, por el contrario, ya podía imaginarse a sí mismo malcriando a Mino. Aunque lo haría incluso si no era así.

**.**

Minho disfrutaba pasar los días con su tío Sehun. No era que su padre fuera un amargado, pero su tío era más divertido y gustaba de probar cosas nuevas cuando él lo sugería. Además tenían gustos y pensamientos similares, como amar los días soleados y pensar que el bubble tea de chocolate era la mejor bebida inventada por la humanidad.

El mayor siempre lo tomaba de la mano y, a diferencia de Jongin, se aseguraba de corregir sus errores de pronunciación y de modales cuando ambos estaban a solas. Si alguna mujer o un hombre mayor intentaban reprenderlo, Sehun se ponía frente a él y explicaba la situación con paciencia a los extraños. A veces, cuando las cosas se ponían complicadas, su tío lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba a otra parte, asegurándole que nadie tenía que tratarlo mal por el simple hecho ser extranjero y todavía no estar adaptado del todo a la cultura.

A pesar de que Minho notó que su tío Sehun no era una persona que disfrutara mucho de las mañanas, el mayor se aseguró de despertar temprano para ayudarle a prepararse para la escuela y servirle un sencillo desayuno. Minho atesoró el plato de frutas y el jugo de naranja, porque Sehun parecía poner mucho empeño en ello.

La primera vez que lo llevó a la escuela todo pareció bastante normal, incluso cuando su tío atrajo las miradas de algunas madres de sus compañeros. Minho tomó el almuerzo que Sehun había empacado para él y se despidió, para que el mayor pudiera volver a casa a trabajar.

Al siguiente día todo se repitió, y el niño parecía estar más contento que antes, porque su tío Sehun le contaba historias sobre él y su padre a modo de cuentos para dormir. Eran historias de las que Minho no tenía ningún conocimiento y que le parecían graciosas, nunca se habría imaginado que su papá Yixing hubiese hecho cosas tan temerarias cuando tenía su edad. Sin embargo, en su tercer y penúltimo día juntos, Minho se dio cuenta de algo que nunca se le había ocurrido antes.

Un chico de su clase, llamado Taehyun, pareció notar que su papá Yixing no lo había llevado a la escuela. Se acercó a él tímidamente, porque apenas habían cruzado algunas palabras durante los descansos.

—¿Es tu otro papá? —preguntó Taehyun, cuando ambos ya se encontraban en el salón de clases y esperaban a que su profesor entrara en el aula.

—¿Quién?

Minho dejó de lado sus dibujos y le dedicó toda su atención al otro niño.

—El hombre que te trajo ayer y hoy —Se sonrojó y sonrió—. Noté que él no te trae siempre, además se parecen mucho.

—Es mi tío —aclaró Minho, soltando una suave risa ante la mención de un supuesto parecido entre Sehun y él—. Mi papá se fue por unos días y él está cuidándome. Ellos son amigos desde que tenían nuestra edad.

—Oh, lo siento —Taehyun se cubrió las mejillas, porque ahora estaban más rojas que antes—. De verdad creí que era tu papá.

—No te preocupes, yo también lo habría creído si fuera tú.

La profesora entró en ese momento, interrumpiendo su conversación.

Durante el resto de la jornada escolar, Minho no pudo evitar seguir pensando en lo que su compañero le había dicho. ¿Qué pasaría si su tío Sehun fuera su papá?

Su papá Yixing le había dicho que era malo comparar a las personas, porque todas eran diferentes y podían ser mejores que otras en algunos aspectos y debido a diversos factores, así que su comparación entre Sehun y Jongin murió antes de siquiera iniciar. Sin embargo, pensó que su tío Sehun podía ser un mejor partido que Jongin como novio de su papá Yixing.

Hyukjae le había contado que él y Donghae se casaron después de muchos años de ser amigos, quizá eso también podría pasar con su papá y Sehun. Los había visto juntos, había visto la manera en que sonreían siempre que estaban cerca del otro, y su papá Yixing no sonreía así con otras personas. También había notado que Sehun lo cuidaba y lo ayudaba, como todas las parejas que conocía hacían con el otro.

Si Sehun se convertía en su papá entonces las historias nocturnas jamás pararían, tomarían juntos bubble tea y lo llevaría con él a las reuniones familiares, donde podría hablar con Hyukjae así como dibujar el espléndido jardín de la señora Oh, quien entonces se convertiría en su abuela. Era perfecto. Pero entonces recordó a Jongin, quien sí era su padre, y quien seguía sin agradarle del todo.

Minho le había dado una oportunidad a Jongin porque su papá se lo había pedido, y su relación no había mejorado desde entonces. Jongin no lo comprendía, intentaba regalarle cosas para acercarse, sin entender que eso no era lo que Minho quería. Los juguetes no iban a reparar años de ausencia.

Cuando Sehun volvió por él después de la escuela, Minho se aferró con más fuerza a la mano de su tío, deseando que así fuera todos los días.

—Hoy comeremos carne con kimchi —anunció Sehun, una vez que ambos estaban en el auto—. Ah, y también sopa de vegetales.

—Una hamburguesa sería mejor —bromeó Minho.

Sehun arrugó la nariz en fingido disgusto.

—Los vegetales son mejores y te ayudarán a crecer.

—Está bien.

Minho sonrió. ¿Su tío ya se había dado cuenta de que comenzaba a sonar igual que su papá Yixing?

**.**

Los días pasaron rápidos para Sehun, incluso cuando creyó que éstos irían más lentos al tener nula experiencia cuidando niños. Pero Minho era maduro para su edad, podía hacer la mayoría de sus deberes sin pedir ayuda y no se quejaba de que algunas de sus comidas eran demasiado simples, debido a las escasas habilidades culinarias de Sehun.

Su último día juntos arribó en un parpadeo, y aunque extrañaba a Yixing tanto como lo hacía Minho, se encontró nostálgico de que sus actividades como padre sustituto llegaran a su fin. Había algo hermoso en la rutina, en despertarse temprano y cuidar de alguien más, en llevarlo a la escuela y bromear sobre las cosas más insignificantes.

Ahora entendía a sus padres, entendía que el vínculo entre un padre y un hijo era estrecho e inquebrantable si se construía con paciencia y amor. Inesperadamente, anheló tener eso. Quería que alguien lo llamara _papá_ , y cuando a Minho se le escapó llamarlo así en una ocasión, su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho.

Aquel día decidió tomarse la tarde libre de trabajo y llevar a Minho al parque después de la escuela. No llevó su auto, para que sus planes no se vieran arruinados al no tener un lugar donde aparcar.

Llevó una muda de ropa para el menor y dejó que Minho se cambiara el uniforme escolar dentro de un baño público. Luego tomaron el metro, que se encontraba vacío a esas horas del día.

Más tarde llegaron a un parque grande, cerca del río Han y del distrito de Gangnam. La vista del lugar era preciosa y las actividades que se podían realizar eran variadas, había múltiples juegos para los más pequeños así como algunas bancas para los padres que esperaban por sus hijos, o para las parejas que decidían hacer un picnic.

Sehun dejó que Minho corriera con los demás niños, siempre asegurándose de que no se fuera demasiado lejos y que todo estuviera en orden. Él se limitó a disfrutar del lugar, de la brisa fresca y del sol, que ya no era tan intenso como al mediodía. Apoyó su espalda para relajarse, hasta que comenzó a escuchar algunos gritos.

Se incorporó rápido, buscando el lugar de donde provenía el bullicio. Algunos niños se habían aglutinado cerca del tobogán, Sehun avanzó más rápido cuando localizó a Minho en el centro de ellos. Su respiración se cortó cuando notó que un niño mayor alzó su mano, dispuesto a golpear a Mino.

—¡Minho! —gritó, echándose a correr.

Alguien fue más veloz y evitó que el golpe llegara al rostro del menor. El aire pareció volver a sus pulmones, aun así se movió para quedar frente al pequeño y revisar que estuviera ileso.

Mino no parecía estar asustado o lastimado, más bien parecía molesto. Dejó de mirar mal al niño hasta que notó a su tío Sehun, quien parecía muy preocupado. Lo miró y detuvo las manos del adulto, que giraban su rostro para buscar indicios de algún golpe o rasguño.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró.

Sehun se sintió extraño, porque la mirada que le dedicó Minho era la misma que utilizaba Yixing cuando quería calmarlo. Acarició la mejilla del niño y asintió.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Él quería subir antes que yo, pero yo llegué primero y se lo dije. Intentó golpearme por eso, porque es más grande.

Sehun apretó los puños, siempre había detestado a las personas abusivas, pero imaginarse que uno estuvo a punto de hacerle daño a Minho hacía que se le revolvieran las entrañas. Tal y como cuando era pequeño, y no podía hacer nada por defender a Yixing cuando le hacían burla por su acento o su lenta comprensión del idioma.

—¿Sehun?

El aludido abrió los ojos y se volvió con cierto miedo, conocía esa voz. Tembló ligeramente, porque frente a él estaba Kang Joon.

**.**

—¿Por qué sigues mirándome así?

Sehun parpadeó.

—¿Cómo?

—Como si fuera un fantasma.

Quizá porque así se sentía. Sehun no lo había visto desde aquella despedida en el aeropuerto, tantos años atrás. Tampoco se habían mantenido en contacto después de su ruptura, debido a que Kang Joon no tenía tiempo para escribirle cuando las clases y las puestas en escena de su universidad eran demandantes. Se separaron, y Sehun había creído que era para siempre.

—Ha pasado mucho —Fue lo único que pudo responder.

—Cambiaste, te pusiste más guapo.

Sehun se sonrojó y rió, quizá Kang Joon todavía tenía intacta la habilidad de ponerlo nervioso.

—Tú también —contraatacó—. ¿Creciste?

Kang Joon bajó la mirada y asintió. Cuando eran novios Sehun era más alto que él por diez centímetros, lo cual lo obligaba a ponerse de puntillas siempre que quería besarlo. Ahora ambos poseían la misma estatura, y brindaba la posibilidad de que ambos pudieran verse a los ojos sin ningún problema.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Yo soy el que debería preguntar eso, supe que apareciste en algunos dramas pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de verlos.

Era verdad. Donghae le contó que había visto a Kang Joon en la televisión, con una actuación impecable y que podía ser el augurio de un brillante futuro como actor. Sehun quiso verlo, esperaba apreciar los frutos que había traído su estadía en Nueva York, pero eso sucedió en los días en que su trabajo comenzaba a ser demandante y terminó por olvidarlo.

—He estado bien. Tengo mucho trabajo y eso es bueno —Kang Joon miró Minho, quien en algunas ocasiones los observaba desde su lugar en los columpios—. Veo que formaste una familia. ¿Conseguiste a alguien lindo?

—Eso quisiera.

Kang Joon frunció el ceño.

—¿No es tu hijo?

—No, Minho es hijo de Yixing, ¿recuerdas a Yixing?

Kang Joon lo recordaba muy bien. Nunca se lo dijo a Sehun, pero él siempre se había sentido celoso de la especial conexión que existía entre ellos. Durante un tiempo creyó que ambos se darían cuenta de que funcionarían en una relación y Sehun le dejaría, aunque eso jamás sucedió.

—Sí, ¿qué fue de Yixing?

—Decidió tener un bebé solo, se fue a China, regresó... Ahora es director de la academia en la que solía enseñar.

—Vaya... —Kang Joon alzó las cejas —. ¿Y quién es el papá de su hijo?

—Se llama Jongin, era un donador de esperma. Solía estar casado, se divorció y hace poco volvió a buscar a Yixing, para conocer a Minho.

—Bastante conveniente, ¿no es verdad?

Sehun suspiro y se encogió de hombros. Kang Joon buscó su mirada, a pesar de que él la apartó para ver si Minho estaba bien.

—Te gusta todavía —afirmó Kang Joon.

Sehun se atragantó con su propia saliva. Alzó una ceja y fingió que no entendía a qué se refería el otro.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Claro que lo sabes. ¿Recuerdas aquella cena en casa de tus padres?

—Sí, fue el día en que te los presenté.

Había sido una velada hermosa y Sehun podía recordar a detalle cada momento de la misma. Aquella noche estaba nervioso, porque era el primer chico que llevaba a casa y que conocería no sólo a su familia, sino también a su mejor amigo.

—Yixing me miró como si fuera un intruso —Kang Joon hizo una pausa y sonrió con tristeza—. Pensé que estaba preocupado de que yo no fuera bueno para ti, pero no se trataba de eso. Tú le gustabas, Sehun. Sus ojos brillaban cuando hablabas...

—Él tenía novio —interrumpió, más a la defensiva de lo que esperaba—. Quizá pensaste mal.

Kang Joon notó su nerviosismo, tomó su mano y la apretó para tranquilizarlo, apenas un toque suave que cumplió con su función.

—Lo pensé muchas noches. Pero a veces cancelabas nuestros planes por él, o hablabas de sus problemas para encontrar una solución y ayudarlo. Yo lo entendía, sabía que era tu mejor amigo...

—Te amé, Kang Joon.

—Lo sé, pero él siempre te tuvo. Antes y después de mí siempre existió Yixing—Kang Joon le sonrió y acarició su mejilla—. No estoy molesto, Sehun, eso ya pasó. Encontré a alguien y espero que dejes de cegarte para ser feliz con alguien que también te ama.

Sehun no supo qué decir, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable como en ese momento. Kang Joon siempre sabía cómo hacerlo entrar en razón, y él se lo agradecería por siempre.

—Tío Sehun...

Minho llegó de los columpios, con su mochila puesta sobre los hombros y un pequeño puchero en sus labios. Miró a ambos adultos y se detuvo en la mano de Kang Joon, que seguía puesta sobre la mejilla de Sehun.

Kang Joon reconoció los celos, por lo que apartó su mano rápidamente y le sonrió amistosamente al niño.

—¿Te divertiste?

—Sí, ahora estoy cansado —dijo, desvío su mirada a Sehun y agachó ligeramente la cabeza a modo de disculpa—. Quisiera ir a casa.

—Sí, creo que es hora de irnos —asintió el mayor.

Sehun se levantó y Kang Joon hizo lo mismo. Se abrazaron, a modo de un recibimiento que jamás tuvo lugar y de una despedida que se sentía más como un _hasta pronto_.

—Piensa en lo que te dije —susurró Kang Joon contra su oído—. Y también considera que ese niño se parece mucho a ti.

—Lo haré. Cuida de ti.

—No olvides verme en televisión —Kang Joon se apartó y soltó una risita—. Verás que hago una buena imitación tuya en mi próximo papel.

Sehun rodó los ojos pero asintió. Tomó la mano de Minho y se retiró del lugar, sintiendo que su cabeza tenía mucho en qué pensar.

**.**

Minho se durmió en cuanto subieron al autobús que les llevaría de la salida del metro al departamento. Apoyó su cabeza en el cuerpo de Sehun, haciendo que éste tuviera que abrazarlo para evitar que cayera.

Una señora de edad avanzada los miró, enternecida ante el cuadro que pintaban. Sehun lo notó, por lo que le sonrió a la mujer.

—Se parece mucho a usted —comentó la señora.

Sehun se quedó quieto y dirigió su mirada hacia Minho, quien tenía las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas por el calor del lugar.

No le había tomado atención a los comentarios que hacían sobre él y el niño hasta que comenzó a ver las similitudes con sus propios ojos. Encontró algunos gestos en Minho que él poseía cuando era más pequeño, así como algunas características que incluso eran propias de su familia.

Las señales, combinadas con un presentimiento que se asentó en su corazón lo hicieron creer que quizá, sólo quizá, Minho y él podían compartir un lazo sanguíneo.

¿Qué había sucedido realmente en la fiesta de inseminación de Yixing?


	9. Chapter 9

Jhonny bajó de la cama de Minho cuando se percató de que éste se había quedado dormido, apenas algunos minutos después de haber llegado a casa.

La gatita avanzó con pasos perezosos, en busca del lugar de donde provenía el ruido que emitía el segundo humano en el departamento. Lo encontró en la habitación de al lado, donde Sehun empacaba sus cosas.

El minino maulló, exigiendo su atención. Para su decepción, sólo obtuvo a cambio una breve caricia en su lomo y un suspiro por parte del hombre. El animal protestó y se introdujo en la maleta, evitando que Sehun pudiera seguir con su tarea.

—Ahora no, Jhonny —La voz de Sehun sonó agotada—. Necesito hacer esto...

Concentrarse en doblar la ropa era lo único que impedía que sus pensamientos viajaran a Minho, a la posibilidad de que fuera su hijo. La frustración se apoderaba de él a cada segundo que pasaba, porque no podía recordar nada de la fiesta de inseminación de Yixing y eso impedía que sus teorías pudieran hilarse.

Jhonny no entendió sus palabras y mucho menos sus sentimientos, por lo que se recostó y lo miró, extendiendo su cuerpo para mostrarle que quería que le mimara como Minho siempre hacía.

Sehun no se inmutó, dejó escapar un segundo suspiro más audible que el anterior y se levantó, dispuesto a tomar su celular. La felina se incorporó con la misma velocidad, molesta por ser ignorada por segunda ocasión.

—¿Chanyeol? —La voz de Sehun tembló, no supo si era producto de los nervios o de la esperanza de que éste pudiera tener información valiosa de aquella noche.

—¿Sigues vivo? —respondió el otro con tono burlón—. ¿Ya ahogaste al niño?

—Estoy bien. Yo... —Sehun dudó por unos segundos, sin saber con exactitud por dónde comenzar—. Necesito ayuda.

—No, yo no sé cuidar niños, ya lo sabes.

—No me refiero a eso. Necesito ayuda porque he notado cosas extrañas en Minho, el hijo de Yixing.

—Extrañas... —repitió Chanyeol, sin entender a qué se refería Sehun—. Tienes que ser más específico.

—En el tiempo que he estado conviviendo con Minho he notado algunas... similitudes, sí, muchas similitudes entre él y yo.

Sehun apoyó su frente en la pared más cercana, como si el frío de ésta pudiera ayudar a que su cabeza dejara de ser un desastre.

—¿Y...?

—Sé que esto suena como una locura, pero creo que Minho es mi hijo.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, en el que Sehun sólo fue capaz de escuchar la respiración de Chanyeol al otro lado de la línea. Esperó, a pesar de que sus nervios iban en aumento y su paciencia se agotaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Necesito una foto para comprobar eso —habló finalmente el mayor.

—¡Hablo en serio!

—¡Yo también! Escucha, ese día hiciste cosas muy raras. Y luego dijiste eso del intercambio... —Chanyeol se detuvo, porque de pronto algo pareció tener sentido—. El niño podría ser tuyo... De acuerdo, ¿puedes venir a mi departamento?

—Yixing llegará pronto, supongo que podré ir por la noche.

—Está bien, te veré en unas horas.

Chanyeol colgó, dejando a Sehun más confundido que antes.

**.**

Yixing bajó la mirada y se concentró en sus manos, delineó los huesos y algunas venas que sobresalían de la piel, con la esperanza de que eso pudiera distraerlo de la extraña atmósfera que se había formado en la camioneta.

—Lo que pasó en el hotel... —habló Jongin, cuando se detuvieron frente a un semáforo en rojo.

—No tienes que disculparte —le cortó Yixing.

—Sé que es apresurado, y no debí hacerlo.

El mayor aun podía recordar aquel momento, después de la cena de celebración por la victoria de su academia. Jongin había sido veloz, tanto que la sorpresa seguía dentro de sí cuando evocaba el beso que el moreno plantó en sus labios.

—Está bien, también fue mi culpa.

No era que Jongin fuera un mal besador, sus labios eran suaves al tacto y sus movimientos habían sido delicados, incluso temerosos; pero Yixing no pensó en él mientras lo correspondía, y mucho menos pensó en lo peligroso que fue dejarlo entrar en su habitación, dispuesto a consumar el deseo que tenía sobre otra persona que no era quien lo tenía entre sus brazos.

Yixing no podía pensar claro desde entonces, aunque estaba satisfecho de haber frenado sus impulsos antes de que eso desencadenara un gran arrepentimiento. Ese beso había sido un error, y no estaba seguro de cómo dejarle en claro eso a Jongin.

Se sintió afortunado cuando logró visualizar el edificio donde vivía, porque aún no estaba preparado para brindar explicaciones o inventar alguna excusa. Sólo quería ver a su hijo, abrazarlo y olvidar lo que había sucedido en Ulsan.

Jongin aparcó detrás del auto de Sehun, ligeramente molesto de que ese hombre estuviera cuidando de su hijo. Sabía que él era importante para Yixing y para Minho, lo sabía desde varios años atrás, cuando Yixing se mostró emocionado por contarle a su mejor amigo que había encontrado un donador. No había sido un problema, hasta que se percató de que Sehun era un obstáculo en su camino, porque fácilmente podía volverse una segunda opción para el hombre al que pretendía.

—Yixing...

—Estoy muy cansado, ¿podemos hablar sobre esto después?

Jongin volvió a cerrar la boca y asintió, incapaz de luchar con la mirada suplicante que le dedicó el otro. Dejó que tomara sus cosas y bajara de la camioneta. Apenas pudo responderle cuando Yixing le deseó una buena noche y le agradeció por llevarlo hasta ahí.

El mayor avanzó lejos del vehículo, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Al entrar al edificio saludó a las personas que se encontraban en el recibidor y luego siguió hasta el elevador.

Llegó a la puerta de su departamento apenas unos segundos después, sintiendo una molestia en los hombros que no supo si debía atribuirla al cansancio físico o emocional.

La mascota de Minho lo recibió en cuanto entró por la puerta, maullando y más tarde ronroneando, cuando Yixing lo tomó entre sus brazos y acarició la zona detrás de sus orejas.

Caminó entre los pasillos en silencio, cuando notó que el televisor estaba apagado y que no se escuchaba ningún sonido proveniente de alguna habitación. Jhonny se removió en sus brazos hasta que logró saltar de vuelta al suelo, después se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de Minho, a donde él la siguió.

Yixing se encontró con su hijo, quien realizaba un rápido bosquejo del rostro y cuerpo de Sehun mientras éste luchaba por mantenerse inmóvil en la pose que el niño le había indicado. Yixing intentó no reírse, pero le fue imposible hacerlo al ver que su amigo se llevaba una mano al cuello de vez en cuando, entumido por pasar tanto tiempo en la misma posición.

Su risa delató al mayor, por lo que no pasó mucho antes de que Sehun se volviera hacia él y que Minho saliera disparado a sus brazos.

—¡Papá!

Yixing abrazó a su hijo y dejó incontables besos en su frente y en sus mejillas. Minho sonrió, aferrándose tan fuerte como podía al cuerpo de su progenitor.

—¿Me extrañaste?

—Mucho —aseguró el pequeño. Se separó de su padre y señaló a Sehun, quien apenas se incorporaba de la cama—. Mi tío también te extrañó, ¿por qué no le das un abrazo?

—¿Ah, sí?

Sehun se sonrojó y ante la mirada que Yixing le dedicó no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir. El mayor le sonrió, mostrando ese hoyuelo que siempre le desarmaba, y abrió los brazos como una invitación para que se acerca. Sehun cerró la distancia entre ellos y lo estrechó. Ocultó su rostro en el cuello contrario, avergonzado de que Mino tuviera razón en sus palabras.

—Muchas gracias por todo —dijo Yixing contra su oído.

—No fue nada —le aseguró Sehun—. Fue una experiencia agradable.

Minho estuvo a punto de saltar por la emoción. Tomó a Jhonny y lo pegó a su pecho, acercándolo lo suficiente para susurrar:

—Se ven bien juntos.

El minino ronroneó, como si estuviera de acuerdo con lo que su amo le decía, aunque sólo estaba feliz de que alguien por fin le prestara la atención que quería.

**.**

Sehun casi no frecuentaba la casa de su jefe, no desde que Chanyeol había decidido mudarse con su novio para formalizar su relación. Por ello, se sorprendió cuando fue recibido por aquel chico que sólo había visto en una fotografía, en concreto aquella del viejo catálogo de donantes que alguna vez Yixing le dio.

Kim Minseok era más pequeño de lo que Sehun había imaginado, con un rostro que parecía no envejecer y unas mejillas que lo invitaban a picarlas, como las de un bebé. Se contuvo, en primer lugar porque no se conocían, y en segundo porque Chanyeol lo mataría. Se limitó a hacer una reverencia, porque podía recordar que el chico era mayor que él.

—Tú debes ser Sehun, ¿verdad? —Minseok abrió los ojos, como si estuviera feliz de verlo ahí.

El nombrado asintió torpemente y pensó que incluso su voz era tierna.

—Sí, soy Sehun.

Minseok le sonrió y lo tomó por el brazo para introducirlo en la casa.

—Chanyeol me ha hablado mucho de ti, dice que eres uno de sus mejores amigos.

Sehun no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario. Estaba seguro de que Chanyeol debía apreciarlo, o de lo contrario nunca se habría tomado tantas molestias con él durante todo ese tiempo, pero escuchar lo importante que era de la boca de otra persona lo sorprendió.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, pero no le digas que yo te dije eso.

—No lo haré.

Sehun fue guiado hasta el comedor, ese que conocía bien por las incontables ocasiones en las que él y Chanyeol tenían que trabajar en fines de semana, creando estrategias para la empresa o terminando los informes que se presentaban cada lunes.

—Ahí estás —dijo el más alto a modo de saludo, con una taza en su mano que probablemente estaba llena de café—. Ya conociste a Minseok.

—Sí, y creo que te sacaste la lotería —alagó Sehun—. No sé por qué está contigo.

Minseok soltó una risita y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono carmín. Chanyeol lo atrapó en sus brazos y le robó un beso antes de señalar a Sehun acusadoramente.

—Es mío, yo lo vi primero.

Sehun alzó las manos.

—Es todo tuyo.

Minseok era opuesto a lo que Chanyeol era, aunque la energía que ambos desprendían era similar, lograba subir el ánimo de cualquiera que estuviera cerca de ellos. Sehun notó la forma en la que ambos se completaban cuando los vio interactuar, sólo con su presencia Minseok lograba tranquilizar al más alto y una mirada bastaba para que ambos pudieran comunicarse.

—Los dejaré para que puedan hablar —dijo el chico, apartándose de los brazos de Chanyeol—. Fue un placer conocerte, Sehun.

—Igualmente.

Minseok hizo una reverencia y Sehun lo imitó, antes de que el primero se encaminara a su habitación.

—Nunca creí que llegarías tan lejos —dijo Sehun, apuntando el lugar por el que el mayor se había ido.

—Ni yo.

—Minseok parece ser demasiado bueno para ti.

—Que su rostro no te engañe, puede ser bastante malo cuando se lo propone —Chanyeol ocultó una sonrisa traviesa al darle un sorbo a su bebida.

—Espero que eso no haya sido un comentario sobre lo que estoy pensando, sólo dime qué es lo querías decirme.

—Creo que será mejor que te sientes.

Sehun obedeció y tomó asiento junto al más alto, quien de pronto parecía más serio que antes. Era como si Chanyeol estuviera a punto de darle malas noticias o algo parecido.

—Aquella noche en que apareciste después de la fiesta de Yixing... —comenzó el más alto—. Tú... tú mencionaste un intercambio.

—Sí. Algo del chocolate, la vainilla y... —Sehun paro y miró a Chanyeol, quien esperaba que eso pudiera conducirlos a respuestas—. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—¿De qué hablas? Te lo dije esa misma mañana.

—¿Pasó algo más?

—Llegaste llorando porque Jongin —Chanyeol frunció el ceño—, ¿quién es Jongin?

—Es el donador de Yixing.

—Sí, como sea, dijiste algo sobre que él no era mejor que tú o algo parecido.

Sehun estaba avergonzado, eso no lo sabía, y la verdad es que le habría gustado mantenerse en la ignorancia de no ser porque Minho estaba involucrado.

—¿Qué ocurrió después?

—Estabas muy preocupado por algo que hiciste, me suplicaste que no le dijera a nadie sobre lo del chocolate.

—¿No hay nada más?

Chanyeol se rascó la barbilla, como si intentara recordar algunos detalles que se le estaban escapando. Después de unos largos minutos decidió que no era así, por lo que negó con la cabeza.

—Debe haber algo...

—¡Te he dicho todo lo que sé! Eso fue hace diez años, apenas puedo recordar que hice la semana pasada.

—Oh, mierda.

Sehun se pasó una mano por el cabello. Ya comenzaba a recordar.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto —comentó Chanyeol, agitando ligeramente el contenido de su taza.

—El chocolate es Jongin, la vainilla es...

—¿El chocolate es Jongin? —Chanyeol alzó una ceja.

—La vainilla soy yo —Sehun abrió los ojos ante su descubrimiento—. ¡El intercambio!

Sus memorias llegaron a él tan repentinamente como la caída de un rayo. Sehun pudo recordar todo, sobre todo aquel incidente en el baño en el que había intercambiado la prueba seminal de Jongin por la suya. Su cabeza dolió cuando comprendió lo que eso significaba y por qué le había insistido tanto a Chanyeol en que no dijera nada.

—Intercambie la prueba seminal por... —Sehun señaló su entrepierna y con ello el más alto pudo entender cómo finalizaría la oración.

—Argh. ¿Tú intercambiaste tu...? —Chanyeol hizo una mueca.

—La prueba que utilizó Yixing era mía —asintió.

—Oh, no.

—¡Yixing va a matarme cuando se entere!

Chanyeol abrió los ojos cuando Sehun se levantó de su asiento, con una decisión impropia de él. 

—Espera, ¿le dirás a Yixing?

—Tengo que decirle la verdad, Chanyeol.

—¿Y cómo crees que reaccionará?

Sehun se detuvo y pasó con dificultad el nudo que de pronto se había formado en su garganta. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Yixing, probablemente no lo tomaría bien, e incluso podría detonar un problema más grande.

—No lo sé —admitió.

—Necesitarás un abogado.

Sehun lo miró, sin entender para qué necesitaría un abogado. Pronto comprendió que Minho era su hijo, por lo que tenía derechos y a la vez, obligaciones de las que nunca se había hecho responsable.

—No lo necesitaré, no por ahora.

—Está bien, concentrémonos en lo bueno.

—¿Y qué es lo bueno de esto?

Chanyeol se levantó y le sonrió.

—Felicidades, Sehun. Eres papá.

Sehun sintió como si un balde de agua helada cayera por su cuerpo. De pronto la realidad lo había golpeado, ahora tenía la certeza de que Minho era suyo. Minho era su hijo.

**.**

Sehun no fue capaz de buscar a Yixing y contarle la verdad. No creía que fuera el momento adecuado, aunque, si lo pensaba detenidamente, jamás podría encontrar el momento indicado para decirle que él también era el padre de Minho.

A pesar de la preocupación que lo embargaba, había una parte de él que estaba feliz. Después de pasar casi una semana cuidando del niño, se encontró deseando que sus sospechas fueran ciertas. Le emocionaba pensar que esa conexión tan especial que había compartido con Mino desde antes de su nacimiento era producto de que ambos eran padre e hijo.

Todo tenía sentido. Comprendió que los síntomas que presentó durante el embarazo de Yixing eran normales, y no sólo un resultado de su cercanía. Entendió por qué el bebé se emocionaba al escucharlo y lograba calmarse cuando estaba cerca de él.

Su pecho dolió cuando entendió que se había perdido de los momentos más importantes de su hijo, como verlo caminar o decir su primera palabra. Jamás tuvo la oportunidad de tomar su mano en el primer día de escuela, o ver su rostro al ver y sentir la lluvia y la nieve por primera vez.

Se levantó de su sofá, porque tal vez podía rescatar algunos de esos momentos. Caminó apresuradamente a su pequeña oficina y encendió la computadora. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, desesperado porque el aparato no parecía ir a la misma velocidad que Sehun deseaba.

Cinco minutos después logró entrar a su bandeja de correo. Ignoró todos los que pertenecían a su trabajo y buscó aquellos que pertenecían a casi once años atrás. Algunos ya estaban abiertos, por lo que continuó con los que permanecían sin ser leídos. El primero pertenecía al invierno del año en el que Yixing se había ido, donde encontró dos archivos adjuntos.

Sehun sonrió a la pantalla cuando vio el primer vídeo, en el que apareció un pequeño Minho de nueve meses vestido de reno y agitando sus manos a la cámara.

—Es tu primera navidad, ¿verdad? —La voz de Yixing llegó hasta sus oídos y no pudo evitar imaginar su rostro—. Saluda a tus abuelos y a tus tíos, mi amor.

El bebé balbuceó por unos segundos antes de que el vídeo terminara. Sehun se preguntó cómo habría sido sostenerlo con el conocimiento de que Minho era sangre de su sangre.

Suspiró antes de continuar con el resto de vídeos y fotos. No lo supo hasta entonces, pero la primera palabra de Mino no había sido "papá", sino un intento más o menos bien logrado de decir "Yixing". Sehun soltó algunas risas, porque su mejor amigo insistía en que no debía llamarlo así, incluso probó con decir la palabra en coreano pero el niño se resistió, al menos hasta que cumplió tres años. A los seis, el pequeño realizó una coreografía que su padre le había enseñado, con una ejecución que no estaba del todo lograda pero que dejó impresionado a Sehun.

En medio de la silenciosa habitación Sehun se encontró vitoreando a su hijo, diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que eventualmente mejoraría en cualquiera de los aspectos en los que aún no era tan diestro, lloró cuando se encontró con las fotos de su graduación del preescolar y se hinchó de orgulloso al ver algunos cuadros que éste pintó cuando cumplió nueve años.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba dispuesto a perderse más de esos momentos, quería estar junto a él, ser su apoyo y guiarlo por el camino correcto. Quería verlo convertirse en un hombre, estar presente el día que recibiera su título universitario e incomodarlo frente a su primera novia o novio. Quería ser su padre, con todas las responsabilidades y recompensas que el papel conllevaba.

**.**

Como motivo del décimo primer cumpleaños de Minho, o duodécimo si se pensaba en edad coreana, Jongin planeó junto a Yixing una fiesta de cumpleaños en su casa. Alentó al niño a que invitara a sus amistades más cercanas y se aseguró de que las comidas favoritas de los más pequeños se encontraran dispuestas en una gran mesa.

Minho no estaba de acuerdo al principio, pero aceptó tras pensar que podía invitar a Jackson y a los que denominaba sus tíos favoritos, Sehun y Baekhyun. Tampoco dejó de lado a Hyukjae, aunque éste rechazó su invitación porque ya tenía un compromiso que no podía cancelar, aun así, el mayor se aseguró de enviarle un regalo de su parte y de Donghae, quien no había reparado en los gastos para darle dos paquetes de colores de dibujo así como unas acuarelas profesionales.

La celebración comenzó a las tres de la tarde del sábado, con la presencia de algunos alumnos de Jongin y dos compañeros escolares de Minho. Yixing no estaba presente, debido a que sus funciones en la academia le habían retrasado, por lo que llegaría hora y media después.

Mino se olvidó de la ausencia de su padre debido a Jackson, quien acaparó todo su atención con sus acostumbradas bromas y con esa actitud que lograba sacarle más de una sonrisa. Cuando su gege se retiró para tomar algo de la mesa de dulces inmediatamente fue atacado por sus amigos de la escuela, quienes insistían en que él gustaba del otro niño extranjero.

—Sólo es mi amigo —respondió, intentando que sus amigos no hablaran tan alto.

—Entonces por qué te has sonrojado —contraatacó Kyuhyun.

—Porque hace mucho calor aquí.

Kyuhyun no le creyó.

Los minutos transcurrieron sin mayor problema, hasta que decidieron jugar en el parque que quedaba frente al edificio de Jongin. Llevaron la pelota que había sido regalo de Zitao para iniciar una partida de fútbol, donde la mayoría de los puntos fueron por parte de Kyuhyun. Minho se limitó a reír y a patear el balón lo mejor que podía.

Dos chicos mayores se acercaron en mitad del juego, parecían amigables, pero Minho no les notó hasta que su pelota chocó contra uno de ellos, producto del golpe que éste había dado.

Jackson se cubrió la boca para no reír, porque la mueca que había puesto el chico cuando recibió el golpe había sido más que graciosa. Sin embargo, se apresuró a hacer una reverencia y a disculparse en nombre de Mino.

—Él es el que debería disculparse —El chico señaló a Minho acusadoramente y se acercó hasta quedar frente a él—. ¿Dónde están tus modales?

Mino frunció el ceño, antes de que pudiera decir algo una mano lo golpeó fuerte en la cabeza.

—¿No te han enseñado a inclinarte frente a tus mayores? —preguntó el desconocido. Empujó al niño, lo suficiente para que retrocediera algunos pasos de forma brusca.

Jackson abrió los ojos y se apresuró a ponerse frente a Minho, mientras Tao y Kyuhyun se acercaban con velocidad hasta ellos.

—Oye, fue un accidente —dijo Jackson, alzando la voz e importándole poco que los desconocidos eran más grandes y fuertes que él.

—No te metas, esto es entre él y yo.

Un simple empujón bastó para que lo apartaran. Minho se acercó, con su puño cerrado y dispuesto a atacar si era necesario. Jackson intentó detenerlo desde el suelo pero fue inútil, Minho utilizó su altura para asestar un golpe en la mandíbula contraria.

—¡Mino! —Tao lo tomó por la gorra de la sudadera y tiró de él para evitar que la situación se agravara, aunque eso no detuvo el golpe que dio de lleno contra la nariz del más pequeño.

Kyuhyun ayudó a Jackson y corrieron tras Tao, quien se adelantó algunos metros a pesar de que Minho se resistía a avanzar. Olvidaron su pelota y no se detuvieron hasta que estuvieron de nuevo en el departamento de Jongin.

Jackson esquivó a Tao y tomó el rostro de Minho para examinarlo. El más pequeño no mostró resistencia, aunque sí intentó apartarse cuando se dio cuenta de que algo escurría por su nariz.

—¿Dónde estaban? —preguntó Jongin, quien se había alejado un momento del resto de los invitados al verlos entrar.

Kyuhyun se apresuró a explicar la situación a Jongin, quien no reprendió a Minho duramente, pero sí se encargó de aclarar que no quería que la situación se volviera a repetir. El moreno le pasó una servilleta para que se limpiara la sangre y le tendió un vaso de agua, porque Mino comenzaba a verse ligeramente pálido.

Los niños se retiraron a un rincón de la sala, sin ánimos de continuar con otro juego. Jackson observó a Minho mientras Kyuyun y Tao hablaban sobre una tarea escolar que no habían entregado por error durante la clase anterior.

Jackson notó que el más pequeño de los Zhang no parecía sentirse mejor, e incluso sus ojos parecían tener dificultades para mantenerse abiertos. La servilleta de papel fue reemplazada por otra, y luego por otra, hasta que se convirtieron en diez más. La sangre no paraba de emanar y Minho no parecía tener la fuerza para decirle a Jongin.

Con la preocupación a flor de piel, Jackson se levantó de su asiento para buscar a su profesor. Llamó su atención para explicar la situación, aunque éste le restó importancia al asunto para tranquilizarlo.

—Lo golpearon en la nariz, puede que la sangre tarde un poco en parar.

—Pero...

Jongin se distrajo con la voz de uno de sus alumnos y no volvió a prestarle atención. Jackson volvió a su lugar, con las manos sudorosas y con una punzada en su pecho que no se iba.

Minho seguía en su sitio, más pálido que antes. Tao y Kyuhyun se percataron de la situación, por lo que decidieron permanecer atentos a la llegada del otro padre de su amigo.

Yixing no llegó, pero Sehun sí lo hizo. Saludó con un movimiento de mano a Jongin y buscó a Minho para darle su regalo, uno que se había tardado en escoger porque quería que fuera perfecto.

Kyuhyun lo reconoció, lo había visto durante los días en que cuidó de Minho. Se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta él para tomarlo de la mano, hablando tan apresuradamente que Sehun sólo pudo entender algunas palabras.

Sehun sintió que le faltaba la respiración en cuanto vio a Minho, con la piel tan blanca como una hoja y los labios y las mejillas sin su característico tono rosado. Unos segundos después de que Sehun lo tomara entre sus brazos, el niño se desvaneció.


	10. Chapter 10

Sehun nunca había sentido tanta desesperación en su vida, no así. La angustia inundó cada parte de su cuerpo como veneno, y no supo cómo logró salir de ella para pedir ayuda.

La ambulancia llegó al departamento de Jongin en pocos minutos gracias a que Baekhyun llegó en el momento correcto. Sólo él parecía tener cierta lucidez ante la situación.

Los paramédicos arrebataron a Minho de los brazos de Sehun y en un parpadeó lo introdujeron en el vehículo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó uno de ellos.

Jackson se adelantó a relatar los hechos a detalle, sin omitir ni una parte y hablando tan rápido como podía. Su testimonio acarreó malas miradas a Jongin y el desconcierto de algunos invitados. Sehun tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para no golpear al moreno enfrente de todos, sobre todo cuando la ira se colocaba por encima de la preocupación.

Después de que Jackson terminó con su relato, los paramédicos hicieron preguntas rápidas para conocer la edad, tipo de sangre y antecedentes médicos de Minho. Jongin se sintió como un idiota al no poder responder a más de una interrogante, Sehun lo reemplazó al conocer incluso el historial médico familiar del pequeño.

—¿Sabe si al nacer le hicieron un examen para conocer un padecimiento de hemofilia? —El hombre dejó de mirar a Jongin para buscar respuestas y su atención se centró en Sehun.

El aludido se sorprendió a sí mismo al ser capaz de recordar cada uno de los exámenes médicos a los que Minho había sido sometido al llegar al mundo. Él se había encargado de supervisar casi todos, debido a que Yixing estaba inconsciente y que los padres de éste estaban demasiado cansados para estar al tanto de su hijo y de su nieto al mismo tiempo.

—Sí —se apresuró a contestar—, salió negativo.

—Bien, quizá se deba hacer una segunda prueba.

En la ambulancia sólo podía ir una persona, y a pesar de que Jongin era el padre, éste tuvo que ceder su lugar a Sehun al no encontrar la forma de salir de su propia conmoción.

Baekhyun le aseguró al menor que los seguiría en su auto y que llamaría a Yixing. Sehun asintió antes de subir a la ambulancia, con la respiración errática y las manos sudorosas. Luego las puertas se cerraron.

**.**

No se pudo hacer mucho de camino al hospital, no sin un examen que pudiera acertar o descartar nuevamente la hemofilia.

Sehun miró horrorizado cómo Minho fue conectado a un monitor y como un hombre intentaba detener el sangrado nasal. Escuchó el pitido de la máquina, que le recordaba que el tiempo pasaba rápido y que su hijo perdía un poco más de sangre a cada segundo.

—Anota otro examen para descartar una fractura en la nariz, probablemente por eso no para el sangrado—ordenó uno de ellos. Era joven, quizá algunos años menor que Sehun.

—¿Necesitará una transfusión? —preguntó otro.

—Es probable...

Minho abrió los ojos, captando la atención de los presentes. Parpadeó con lentitud, porque la tarea requería más fuerza de la que tenía. Su boca se abrió, como si quisiera decir algo, en su lugar sólo salieron algunos sollozos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Sehun, asustado por la forma en que el niño se llevó una mano a la garganta.

Nadie contestó, no cuando Minho tosió y algunas gotas de sangre brotaron, manchando la sudadera nueva que su abuela le había dado como regalo de cumpleaños aquella mañana.

El paramédico limpió los rastros de la sangre de sus labios, ante la mirada horrorizada de Sehun. Los sollozos del pequeño se convirtieron en llanto y su mano se alzó hasta situarla a la altura de su garganta.

La sangre que no salía de su nariz bajaba por la faringe, produciendo un escozor en la zona y la sensación de que se ahogaba. El paramédico lo entendió, pero no podía hacer nada. Ponerlo de costado haría que la sangre fluyera más rápido y, por ende, que se desangrara.

—Papá... —logró pronunciar el niño. Tragó con dificultad y giró el rostro, como si buscara a alguien—. Papá —volvió a decir, con más desesperación que antes.

Sehun quiso llorar. Miró a Minho, la piel pálida, sus ojos llorosos y la respiración entrecortada a causa del miedo. En ese momento supo que habría dado cualquier cosa por reemplazarlo, o por haber estado ahí para cuidar de él cuando lo necesitaba. Su pechó dolió, y pronto comprendió que esa era una imagen que ningún padre debería ver jamás. Incluso si llamaba a Yixing, Sehun sintió que era a él a quien buscaba.

Tomó la mano del niño entre las suyas, con la esperanza de que Minho pudiera sentir que él estaba ahí. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, porque la piel de Mino estaba fría.

—La presión está descendiendo —observó el paramédico que anotaba cada información en un expediente—. Se desmayó de nuevo.

Sehun abrió los ojos. No entendía los términos médicos, pero sabía que esas palabras no podían significar nada bueno.

Retiró su mano para dejar que ambos hombres hicieran su trabajo. Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla sin su autorización. Enterró el rostro en sus manos y, tal como hacía por las noches, rezó para que nada malo le ocurriera a su hijo.

**.**

Los doctores rodearon a Minho en cuanto éste estuvo en una camilla que era arrastrada por la sala de urgencias. Tomaron los señalamientos de los paramédicos y en medio de algunos gritos ordenaron la realización de una serie de análisis para descartar lesiones o localizarlas.

Sehun permaneció a su lado en todo momento, al menos hasta que un interno lo retuvo y le dijo que ellos se encargarían de todo.

Minho desapareció tras unas puertas de vaivén. Él permaneció en medio del pasillo, en un estado de shock del que sólo una voz pudo sacarlo.

Yixing llegó sin aliento y con la frente llena de sudor. El abrigo estaba mal colocado, producto de la prisa con la que había salido del estudio después de la llamada de Baekhyun. Sehun encontró preocupación en su rostro, un sentimiento que esta vez no pudo contrarrestar aunque lo hubiera deseado.

Sus miradas se encontraron. No hubo necesidad de decir algo, Yixing dejó escapar algunas lágrimas y se aferró al cuerpo de Sehun con fuerza. Sólo la calidez del otro les permitió mantenerse fuertes, a pesar de que una parte de ellos estaba rota, aquella parte de ellos que le pertenecía a Minho.

Se separaron algunos segundos después, sólo porque Baekhyun y Jongin habían llegado, en compañía de un asustado Jackson.

Sehun se apartó, su enojo se había incrementado y con ello sus ganas de hacer pagar a Jongin por su error. No fue necesario, Yixing se aproximó al moreno con los ojos llenos de un sentimiento que raramente se apoderaba de él.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —La voz de Yixing sonó fuerte y clara. Varios rostros giraron para ver qué sucedía y una mujer desde la recepción decidió prestar atención al caso por si debía llamar a seguridad.

Jongin retrocedió y Baekhyun apartó a Jackson del camino de su amigo a tiempo. Unos segundos después el puño de Yixing rozó la quijada de Jongin, apenas un atisbo del golpe que jamás llegó gracias a la intervención de Sehun.

—¡Confíe en ti! —El mayor forcejeó para intentar escapar de los brazos de Sehun, quien luchaba por mantenerlo lejos de Jongin—. Dijiste que lo cuidarías con tu vida.

—Yixing, ya basta —La voz de Sehun fue suave—. Aquí no.

—Lo prometió, Sehun —apuntó al moreno acusadoramente—. ¡Él lo prometió! —Su voz perdió fuerza y se convirtió en un sollozo—. Mi hijo está en el hospital por su culpa.

—No es el momento para perder la cordura, Xing. Tenemos que ser fuertes para Minho.

Yixing apretó los puños y respiró hondo, Sehun tenía razón. Dejó que su mejor amigo lo arrastrara algunos metros lejos de Jongin, al menos hasta que pudiera tranquilizarse.

—¿Hay algún familiar de Zhang Minho?

Una doctora llegó con una hoja en su mano derecha y el rostro acalorado por la carrera que había hecho desde los laboratorios. Giró el rostro en todas direcciones, en busca de alguien que respondiera.

—Yo soy su papá —Se apresuró a decir Yixing. Apartó las lágrimas de ira contenida de su rostro y se acercó a la mujer.

—Hicimos el examen correspondiente para conocer si existía un padecimiento de hemofilia y el resultado fue positivo —explicó apresuradamente—. Ya se le aplicó un coagulante a Minho, pero perdió mucha sangre debido a la hemorragia que provocó la contusión y necesita una transfusión urgente. Lamentablemente hubo un accidente hace unas horas y todo nuestro suministro del grupo sanguíneo "O" positivo se agotó. ¿Hay algún familiar que tenga este tipo sangre y que pueda donar?

—Mi familia no posee ese tipo de sangre —Yixing frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia Jongin, quien también se había acercado para conocer el diagnóstico de Minho.

—En la mía tampoco —contestó el moreno, con un hilo de voz.

—¿Están seguros? —La doctora pareció impacientarse. Apretó la hoja con más fuerza y una de sus manos pasó por los cabellos de la desordenada coleta con nerviosismo—. ¿A qué grupo sanguíneo corresponden?

—Tipo A—dijeron ambos al unísono.

Yixing se frotó la frente en un gesto de impotencia, al mismo tiempo que un sabor amargo se instalaba en su lengua y un nudo hacía lo propio en sus entrañas. Ni Jongin ni él poseían el mismo tipo de sangre de su hijo, ¿qué clase de broma de mal gusto era esa?

—Yo puedo donar —intervino Sehun—. Mi sangre es tipo O.

—¿Posee alguna enfermedad o....?

—Ninguna. ¿Conmigo bastará?

—Quizá necesitamos una persona más. Primero le haré un estudio para comprobar que su sangre está limpia, venga conmigo.

Sehun asintió. Se volvió hacia Yixing y Baekhyun, este último parecía menos impactado que el primero por sus acciones.

—Llamen a Donghae —dijo, antes de seguir a la mujer.

**.**

Cerró los ojos cuando la sangre comenzó a abandonar su cuerpo. Dejó que ésta corriera por el tubo, que encontrara un nuevo sitio en la bolsa transparente con la etiqueta que mostraba el nombre del paciente a quien estaba destinada la donación.

Intentó pensar en otra cosa, en lo que fuera. Inevitablemente todos sus pensamientos volvieron a Minho, a Yixing, también a Jongin. Su paternidad se había mostrado con tanta simpleza que temió, por algunos segundos, que alguno de ellos hubiese descubierto el secreto que había guardado por más de diez años sin saberlo. No fue así, pero Baekhyun lo había mirado con cierta sospecha, ¿él sabía algo?

Tenía que decirle a Yixing, no podía mantenerse callado por más tiempo. Cuando su enojó se esfumó no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Jongin, él no era culpable por lo que había sucedido o por no saber nada acerca de Minho. Jongin no era el padre, después de todo...

—¿Sehun?

El nombrado abrió los ojos. Donghae avanzaba hacia él, con una enfermera que le seguía de cerca para realizarle el mismo procedimiento que a su hermano menor.

—Llegaste —Sehun sonrió, feliz de que sus preocupaciones se esfumaran por algunos segundos.

—Yixing es como mi hermano, es lo menos que puedo hacer por él y por Minho.

—¿Y Hyukjae?

—Él y Baekhyun se encargan de Jackson.

Donghae tomó asiento en la camilla junto a Sehun. Algunos minutos después una segunda bolsa comenzó a ser llenada.

—¿Dónde estaban? —preguntó el menor. Quería mantenerse ocupado, hablar con su hermano lograba eso y, además, lo tranquilizaba un poco.

—Fuimos con mamá y papá para darles la noticia.

Sehun frunció el ceño.

—¿Noticia?

Donghae lo miró y soltó un suspiro.

—Es una larga historia, Sehunnie.

—Creo que tengo tiempo —Señaló el tubo por donde salía la sangre, como una forma de reafirmar sus palabras.

El mayor no supo por dónde comenzar, se suponía que era una sorpresa, y que Hyukjae y él organizarían algo especial para hacerlo público. La situación tampoco era la correcta, pero supuso que quizá eso podía alegrar a su hermano o al menos distraerlo lo suficiente de los recientes acontecimientos.

—Hyukjae y yo nos hicimos algunos análisis hace un tiempo —comenzó—. Sabes que ninguno podía concebir y... Bueno, adoptar es una opción que requiere mucho tiempo y paciencia.

—Ustedes no tienen ninguna de las dos —señaló Sehun, con una risa suave.

—Supongo que no. Fuimos a muchas clínicas, ¿sabes? —Hizo una pausa.

Donghae recordaba a la perfección cada centro de fertilidad, cada médico y cada tratamiento que sólo trajo lágrimas a los ojos de Hyukjae cuando las pruebas marcaban un signo negativo. Sólo pudo abrazar a su esposo entonces, con la promesa de que seguirían intentando.

Sehun no tenía idea de eso. Quizá eran el tipo de cosas que sólo concernían al matrimonio. Aun así una parte de él se sintió culpable por no apoyar a su hermano y a su cuñado cuando más lo necesitaban, sobre todo porque ellos habían estado para él en sus peores momentos.

El menor estiró su mano libre y apretó suavemente los dedos de Donghae, como un intento de transmitirle una fortaleza tardía.

—Nada funcionó —suspiró—. Hace unas semanas Hyukjae se sintió mal, creímos que eran los efectos secundarios del último tratamiento —Donghae sonrió, una sonrisa brillante que su hermano no había visto en mucho tiempo—. Pero no era eso.

Sehun sabía hacia dónde iba todo, aun así dejó que Donghae palmeara su pierna antes de anunciar algo que en verdad logró reconfortarlo.

—Felicidades, Sehunnie —dijo, con una seriedad que en verdad no sentía—. Serás tío.

—¿Voy a ser tío? —Sehun fingió sorpresa—. Apenas soy un niño.

Donghae soltó una carcajada antes de negar, luego apoyó su espalda por completo en el respaldo de la camilla. Ya comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

—Deberías hacer lo mismo, hermanito.

—Sobre eso...

El mayor lo miró.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Yo... —Sehun nunca había sido bueno para hablar de cosas importantes, así que optó por decirlo sin tacto alguno—. Tengo un hijo.

**.**

Yixing suspiró antes de volverse a Jongin. No habían hablado desde que Sehun se había ido, y no deseaba hacerlo, pero él era el padre de su hijo y no podían permanecer en silencio por mucho tiempo.

—No debí decirte eso —dijo Yixing, después de un largo debate interno sobre cómo comenzar a hablar—. Tú no sabías de la enfermedad de Minho, ni siquiera yo lo sabía....

—Pero sí debía saber otras cosas —le interrumpió. Jongin se volvió hacia él, con los ojos marrones llenos de tristeza—. Sehun conoce más a Minho que yo. Debiste verlo, él parecía su padre.

Yixing tembló. Apartó la mirada y se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—Nunca formaré parte de esta familia, Yixing —Jongin se miró las manos, como si eso pudiera distraerlo de sus sentimientos—. Quizá es momento de aceptarlo.

—¿Café? —La voz de Baekhyun salvó a Yixing de dar una respuesta que no podía formular.

—Gracias.

Aceptó uno de los vasos humeantes que su amigo les tendía. Jackson aprovechó ese momento para ocupar el asiento en medio de Jongin y Yixing. Hyukjae estuvo a punto de llevar al niño a otro sitio, pero la mano de Baekhyun lo empujó hasta los asientos más alejados para interrogarlo sobre el apetito desmedido que había mostrado minutos atrás en la cafetería del hospital.

—Señor Zhang, ¿ya hay noticias de Mino? —Jackson decidió hablar en su idioma natal, ya que no poseía la concentración para hablar en coreano después de todo lo ocurrido.

—Ninguna.

—Debí ser más rápido...

Yixing miró al pequeño y se dio cuenta, por primera vez, de que no sabía quién era.

—¿Tú eres Jackson?

—Lo siento, no me he presentado —Bajó la cabeza a modo de reverencia—. Wang, Jackson Wang.

—Así que tú eres el amigo del que tanto me ha hablado Mino —Yixing le sonrió.

Jackson sintió que dejó de respirar unos segundos, ahora entendía de dónde había salido la personalidad amable de Minho y la presencia que siempre rozaba lo adorable.

—¿Mino ha hablado sobre mí?

—Sí. Fuiste su primer amigo en Corea, ¿sabes?

Una sensación cálida se instaló en el pecho de Jackson y su corazón latió más rápido, producto de una emoción a la que no pudo ponerle nombre.

—N-no lo sabía.

—Y también fuiste quien ayudó a que él llegara a tiempo aquí, no tienes que culparte de nada —Yixing colocó una mano sobre su hombro—. Te lo agradezco, Jackson.

—Soy su gege, es mi deber cuidar de él.

Yixing sonrió. ¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes?

**.**

—¿Por qué no dices nada?

Donghae levantó la vista de su comida para mirar a Sehun, quien había ignorado su bandeja desde que la enfermera se las había brindado con el firme señalamiento de que no podían irse hasta haberse acabado el último bocado.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—¡Lo que sea! —Sehun golpeó la mesita cuando agitó una mano, haciendo que su botella de agua se tambaleara violentamente y que los cubiertos emitieran un sonido al chocar entre ellos.

—¿Lo que sea? —Donghae tomó una cucharada de gelatina—. Está bien, te diré algo.

Sehun se volvió hacia él, con el ceño fruncido ante el tono tan despreocupado que ocupó su hermano mayor.

—Ya lo sabía, Sehun —Se metió la gelatina en la boca y masticó, ante la mirada sorprendida del menor—. Lo supe el día que llevaste a Minho al desayuno familiar.

—¿L-lo sabías...?

—Era obvio. ¿Has visto una foto tuya a la edad de Minho?

Sehun se quedó quieto ante la mirada de su hermano. Negó con la cabeza, porque ninguna palabra era capaz de salir de su boca después de tal descubrimiento. Eso quería decir que Donghae sabía de su paternidad incluso antes que él. Quizá Chanyeol tenía razón, a veces era muy idiota con las cosas que se mostraban a simple vista.

—Supongo que Yixing no lo sabe, ¿cierto? —continuó Donghae.

—No, no lo sabe.

—Escucha, sé que esto no me concierne, pero debes contarle la verdad y pronto. Ese chico, Jongin, está casi muriendo porque no conoce a su hijo. Tú y yo sabemos que Minho no tiene nada que ver con él y...

—Le diré, ¿de acuerdo? —Sehun tomó su tenedor y lo enterró con fuerza en un pedazo de manzana—. En cuanto Minho se mejore le diré todo a Yixing.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por largos minutos, sólo se escucharon los sonidos de los cubiertos y de sus bocas al masticar. Al terminar de comer Donghae se levantó, con lentitud para evitar un mareo o algo parecido.

—Hyukjae y yo te apoyaremos, Sehunnie —dijo, después de haber tomado la chaqueta que se había retirado antes de comenzar con la donación—. Pase lo que pase.

—Tengo miedo, Hae. No sé cómo reaccionará Yixing, no sé si lo aceptará o me odiará para el resto de su vida —Suspiró—. Lo amo y también amo a Minho, no soportaría perder a ninguno de los dos.

Sehun bajó la mirada. No se había sincerado así con nadie, ni siquiera con Chanyeol. Externar sus miedos lo ayudó a entender por qué nunca había tenido la valentía para confesarle sus sentimientos a Yixing. La verdad era que su corazón jamás soportaría la perdida de la amistad más grande que jamás había tenido.

—Al menos tienes que intentar.

El menor asintió, Donghae siempre tenía razón. Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta su hermano para ir juntos de vuelta a la sala de espera.

**.**

Sehun olvidó cuanto odiaba los hospitales hasta que vio a Jackson, con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Baekhyun y la mirada perdida.

Él había estado en la misma situación muchos años atrás, cuando Yixing cayó de las escaleras de su casa debido a una alfombra mal colocada. Un simple detalle que llevó a la familia Zhang y a un Sehun de doce años al hospital, donde esperaron por largas horas antes de que un doctor les dijera que Yixing estaba bien.

Sehun reconoció la angustia en la mirada del más pequeño, en la forma sutil en la que preguntaba por Minho cada diez minutos o en su rotunda negativa a irse incluso cuando sus padres ya iban en camino para llevarlo a casa.

Después de cinco minutos de intensos argumentos el niño tuvo que ceder, porque Yixing había llegado en compañía del señor y la señora Wang. Hablaron por algunos segundos más antes de que Jackson aceptara ir a casa a regañadientes. Se despidió de Bakehyun y le agradeció, así como a Hyukjae, los cuidados que habían tenido con él.

Yixing le prometió que lo mantendría al tanto de la situación y que podría visitar a Minho cuando mejorara. Jackson asintió, hizo una reverencia más y se fue.

Donghae se apartó en ese momento de su hermano para ir a buscar a su esposo. Baekhyun le miró con una sonrisa pícara en cuanto llegó y se apresuró a bombardearlo con preguntas sobre el nuevo integrante del clan Oh.

Sehun caminó hasta el lugar que había dejado Jongin tras retirarse. El moreno se había ido a casa después de señalar que tenía que regresar para hablar con los invitados que se habían quedado al resguardo de su departamento, también para regalar parte de la comida que había sobrado tras lo sucedido; prometió que volvería más tarde, para cuidar de Minho en cuanto lo llevaran al cuarto de recuperación.

Yixing tomó asiento junto a Sehun. Parecía más tranquilo en comparación con dos horas atrás, aunque su cuerpo parecía tenso por una razón que él no pudo descubrir.

—A este paso terminaré debiéndote la vida —comenzó Yixing, en lo que pretendió ser una broma para aligerar el ambiente—. Muchas gracias por todo, Sehun-ah.

Una sonrisa diminuta curvó los labios del menor, apenas un pequeño atisbo que desapareció en cuanto la doctora que los había visitado antes se acercó.

—Minho está bien —anunció, con una sonrisa—. La transfusión funcionó a la perfección y en unos minutos lo llevarán a recuperación. No podrán visitarlo hasta mañana pero les aseguro que estará en buenas manos, me aseguraré de mantenerlo al tanto.

—Muchas gracias —Yixing se levantó e hizo una reverencia como muestra de agradecimiento.

La doctora abrió los ojos y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—Es nuestro trabajo, no hay nada que agradecer—aseguró. Les sonrió una vez más a ambos y luego desapareció por donde había venido.

Sehun sintió que la presión invisible ejercida sobre su pecho se desvanecía lentamente. Su hijo estaba bien.

—Debería llamar a mis padres... —murmuró Yixing, volviendo a su asiento.

—¿No les has dicho nada?

—No quería preocuparlos —explicó. Sacó el celular del bolsillo de su abrigo y buscó el contacto de su madre.

El menor se levantó para darle a Yixing un poco de privacidad. Aprovechó el momento para ir junto a Donghae, quien se esforzaba por seguirle el paso a la forma tan rápida en la que hablaba Baekhyun cuando se emocionaba con algo. Hyukjae fue el único que notó su presencia, por lo que no reparó en darle un golpecito a los otros dos para que le prestaran a atención.

—Trasladarán a Minho al cuarto de recuperación, todo salió bien —anunció—. No podremos verlo hasta mañana, si quieren pueden ir a casa.

—¿Te quedarás? —preguntó Baekhyun.

—Sí, acompañaré a Yixing. Me iré hasta que Minho esté despierto.

—Volveremos mañana por la tarde —dijo Donghae—. Hyukjae tiene que descansar.

—¡Estoy bien! —Protestó Eunhyuk—. No me hará daño permanecer aquí una noche.

—Concuerdo con mi hermano esta vez —intervino Sehun—. Tú y mi sobrino no se pueden quedar aquí. Vayan a descansar, mañana podrán ver a Minho.

—¿Estarás bien?

Hyukjae lo miró, y Sehun supo que si encontraba alguna señal de duda en él entonces haría todo lo posible para quedarse.

—Sí —contestó con firmeza—. Estaré bien. Vayan a casa, yo les llamaré si algo sucede.

—Yo vendré por la mañana para acompañarlos —dijo Baekhyun, en un intento por tranquilizar a Eunhyuk.

Funcionó. Hyukjae se levantó y, después de hablar por algunos minutos con Yixing para asegurarle que volverían al día siguiente, él y Donghae se retiraron a su condominio. Baekhyun hizo lo mismo una hora después.

Sehun llamó a Chanyeol más tarde para explicar la situación. La conversación fue corta, llena de preguntas concretas y respuestas rápidas. El más alto accedió a que no se presentara a trabajar, a pesar de que los lunes eran un día importante para la empresa. Además, prometió que Minseok y él irían a verlo para llevarle un poco de kimchi casero con carne, ya que de acuerdo a su criterio la comida de los hospitales sabía a basura. Sehun le agradeció antes de colgar, luego volvió a lado de Yixing.

Había mucho que ambos querían decir, pero no lo hicieron. Sehun dejó que su mejor amigo acomodara su cabeza en su hombro y que los cubriera con una manta que Baekhyun había dejado. Se quedaron en silencio, sólo sintiendo el calor del otro en medio de una habitación fría y donde el miedo era un sentimiento que predominaba. Formaron una burbuja sólo para los dos, en la que los problemas y las preocupaciones no pudieron entrar esa noche.

**.**

Sehun fue el primero en despertar, su cuello dolía y sus miembros parecían acalambrados por la posición en la que había dormido. Miró el reloj en su muñeca para comprobar la hora, éste le informó que eran las siete de la mañana en punto.

Soltó un bostezo antes de mover a Yixing con cuidado, lo suficiente para poder salir en dirección al baño. Su amigo no pareció notar su ausencia, simplemente colocó su cabeza sobre su mano para sustituir la comodidad de su hombro y siguió durmiendo.

Luego de asegurarse de que Yixing estaba bien cubierto por la cobija, Sehun inspeccionó la sala de espera. Encontró a Jongin a dos asientos de donde ellos se encontraban, estaba cubierto por una chamarra gruesa y su cuello colgaba en una posición que le cobraría factura más tarde.

Sehun tragó saliva y decidió avanzar, en un intento por ignorar el malestar que le ocasionó ver a Jongin en esas condiciones cuando él sabía que no tenía por que estarlo. Caminó rápido entre los pasillos hasta dar con los sanitarios.

Después de orinar se lavó las manos y también la cara, para despejarse un poco y pensar con claridad. Miró por largo rato su reflejo en el espejo, sin saber con exactitud que debía hacer a continuación. Una parte de sí, la más fuerte, supo que había llegado el momento. Tenía que decirle la verdad a Yixing antes de que su miedo creciera.

Cuando salió de vuelta al pasillo sintió dentro de sí una sensación diferente. Caminó a la sala de espera con decisión, con una seguridad que le asombró.

Yixing ya estaba despierto y hablaba con un recién llegado Baekhyun sobre algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, ya que se detuvieron en cuanto le vieron.

—Tenemos que hablar, Yixing —dijo, con una seriedad que incluso lo asustó.

—Ve, Xing —habló Baekhyun—. Yo cuidaré de Jongin.

—Bien —accedió Yixing, quien aún tenía los ojos adormilados.

Siguió a Sehun hasta la cafetería del hospital, ahí sólo había cuatro personas dispersas entre las numerosas mesas. Se sentaron en una que estaba en el fondo del lugar, donde a través del vidrio se podía ver el jardín trasero del edificio.

El menor desapareció unos minutos para traer café y devolver a la vida a Yixing, quien parpadeaba cada minuto con pesadez, como si quisiera volver a dormir algunas horas más. La cafeína logró que todo rastro de cansancio quedara atrás. Sehun no pudo probar ni un trago de su bebida por las náuseas que le ocasionaban los nervios.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó Yixing, después de lo que a Sehun le parecieron interminables minutos.

—No sé cómo comenzar —Se sinceró.

—Tú nunca sabes cómo comenzar —Yixing sonrió—. Sólo dilo, Sehun-ah.

No podía simplemente decirlo. Sehun estaba consciente de que tenía que ser cuidadoso con cada palabra o todo terminaría por ser una catástrofe, aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, ya lo era.

—¿Recuerdas tu fiesta de inseminación?

Lo mejor era comenzar por el principio.

—Sí, fue algo muy raro, ¿cierto? —Había pasado mucho desde entonces, pero Yixing podía recordar con exactitud aquella fiesta que Baekhyun se había empeñado en organizar—. ¿Qué hay con esa fiesta?

El menor hizo un esfuerzo para no huir, de todos modos sus piernas ya no le respondían.

—Al principio yo no quería ir a esa fiesta —soltó—. No estaba seguro sobre tu decisión de tener un bebé, pensé no era lo correcto.

—¿Por qué?

Yixing no parecía molesto por lo que Sehun le decía, en su lugar sus cejas se fruncieron con curiosidad y confusión. Él jamás había creído que esos eran los verdaderos sentimientos de su mejor amigo sobre su decisión de tener un hijo.

—Porque... —Sehun tuvo que hacer una pausa para tomar fuerza y continuar. Ya no había marcha atrás—. Porque soy un tonto. Tener un bebé era lo correcto, pero yo estaba enamorado de ti. Y lo sigo estando.

Yixing se quedó estático ante lo que escuchaba. Su corazón latió más rápido, tanto que creyó que éste se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento.

—¿E-estás jugando conmigo? —La voz del mayor salió entrecortada.

—Digo la verdad, Xing —aseguró Sehun. Tomó la mano contraria sobre la mesa y la apretó con temor—. No quería que tuvieras un bebé porque eso rompería todas las oportunidades de que tú y yo pudiéramos ser más que amigos. Y el día de tu fiesta yo... Yo estaba molesto con Jongin porque él era tu donador. Bebí demasiado e hice algo muy estúpido, Yixing. Y en verdad lo siento, no debí hacerlo.

—¿Qué hiciste? —El tono de voz de Yixing fue más serio esta vez.

Sehun percibió el miedo en la mirada de su mejor amigo. Probablemente jamás querría volver a verlo después de eso, pero era lo mejor para todos.

—Tiré la muestra de Jongin por error —dijo finalmente—. La tiré y la reemplace por la mía. Fue mi prueba seminal la que utilizaste para concebir.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que el mayor parpadeó en completa confusión, como si no pudiera entender lo que Sehun le decía.

—Eso quiere decir que... —comenzó a decir Yixing, con un atisbo de lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Minho es mi hijo —terminó Sehun

Yixing retiró su mano del agarre del menor con fuerza. Sehun sintió que algo dentro de él se rompió, porque su amigo jamás lo había mirado con decepción.

—¿Cómo pudiste, Sehun? —Yixing apartó la mirada, algunas gotas ya escurrían sobre sus mejillas.

—Yo no...

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —Yixing golpeó la mesa, con una fuerza que asombró a Sehun y que hizo que las personas a su alrededor volvieran la cabeza para mirarlos—. Eras mi mejor amigo.

—¿Era? —La voz de Sehun tembló.

—Los amigos no se traicionan y tú lo hiciste —Se enjuagó las lágrimas, con tanta fuerza que sus mejillas enrojecieron—. Te burlaste de mí y de Jongin... —Cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza—. Mierda, ¿cómo le voy a decir a Jongin que él no es el padre de Minho?

—Yo no lo recordaba —explicó Sehun—. No lo sabía, Yixing. Jamás me burlaría de ti o de Jongin. Lo siento tanto...

—Es tarde, Sehun.

Yixing se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a irse lejos. Sehun lo tomó del brazo para retenerlo un poco más, a pesar de que sabía que no lograría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Por favor, Yixing.

—Te alejarás de Minho —sentenció Yixing, con una mirada llena de desprecio que terminó de herir el alma de Sehun—. Y te alejarás de mí. No quiero volver a verte, ¿escuchaste?

—Yixing...

Yixing tiró de su brazo para liberarse del agarre. No volvió a mirar atrás mientras se alejaba, dejando a Sehun con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón roto.


	11. Chapter 11

Baekhyun no entendió por qué Yixing parecía tan desesperado por encontrar un doctor, como si esa acción pudiera brindarle un poco de tranquilidad a su alma. Tampoco supo por qué Sehun ya no estaba junto a él, cuando hace unos minutos los dos se habían marchado sin ningún problema aparente. Entendió que algo había salido mal, porque en cuanto el mayor se acercó a Jongin para pedirle algo en voz baja, pudo observar que sus ojos estaban rojos. Había llorado.

Yixing logró encontrar a una enfermera después de cinco minutos de intensa búsqueda. La mujer, pequeña y amable, le dijo que buscaría a alguien de guardia para que pudiera dar la orden de elaborar el análisis de ADN que él solicitaba.

Tres horas más tarde un hombre les pasó un sobre que Yixing abrió con las manos temblorosas. Baekhyun se apartó cuando Jongin miró a Yixing, con una profunda decepción impresa en sus ojos castaños. No hubo gritos, ni confusión, Jongin tomó su chaqueta y desapareció de la sala del hospital para no volver jamás.

Yixing cayó al suelo, sujetando fuertemente los resultados en la mano derecha. Las lágrimas brotaron con fuerza e inútilmente trató de cubrirse a sí mismo para que nadie le viera.

Baekhyun se acercó con pasos dudosos, sin saber con exactitud qué ocurría o qué debía hacer. Yixing le pasó la hoja a modo de explicación, porque no podía encontrar un modo para calmarse, no podía encontrar la forma para sentirse mejor con todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

El más bajito leyó cada línea, a tal velocidad que tuvo que releer algunas partes para asegurarse de que no había entendido mal. Al final todo fue muy claro, los números no podían mentir.

El ADN de Kim Jongin había mostrado cero coincidencias con el de Zhang Minho. Por lo tanto, Jongin no era el padre biológico del hijo de Yixing. Y ante la ausencia de Sehun, fue fácil para Baekhyun hilar quien era el verdadero padre del pequeño.

**.**

Jongin no supo con certeza cuál era el sentimiento que se instaló en su pecho. ¿Era rabia? Quizá ira. O tal vez tristeza. ¿Dolor? Probablemente, porque el pequeño al que había intentado agradarle, y de quien inevitablemente se había encariñado, no era sangre de su sangre.

No tuvo dudas de quién sí lo era, mucho menos cuando lo encontró en la puerta principal en condiciones lamentables.

Sehun lo miró, con miedo de no saber cómo actuar o qué decir. Jongin se acercó hasta él, sin notar que algunas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.

—Es tuyo, ¿cierto? —inquirió Jongin—. Minho es tu hijo.

Los ojos de Sehun se abrieron. Yixing le había dicho la verdad, más pronto de lo que le habría gustado, antes de que siquiera pudiera formular un discurso para explicarse.

—Yo... Yo no... —balbuceó.

—Me hice una prueba de ADN y salió negativa, Sehun. ¿Quién más podría ser el padre si no eres tú?

Sehun abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero no pudo emitir ningún sonido. ¿Qué se supone que debía contestar? No podía negar la verdad, ocultarla le había hecho daño a todos.

—Lo siento.

Jongin sonrió con amargura.

—Destrozaste a Yixing —Fue lo único que dijo el moreno antes de pasar junto a él e irse.

Sehun miró fijamente la figura de Jongin hasta que ésta desapareció. Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez, resquebrajaron su corazón un poco más.

Cuando Chanyeol llegó supo que era tarde. Todo estaba mal con Sehun, desde su apariencia hasta el hecho de que se encontraba afuera del hospital. El más alto avanzó más rápido en cuanto le vio. Apretó la mano de Minseok y lo miró de reojo, él también lucía preocupado por el menor.

No fue necesario que Chanyeol preguntara que había ocurrido, Sehun se colocó frente a él con los ojos hinchados por el llanto y el cabello revuelto por las incontables veces que había tirado de éste en frustración.

—Se lo dije, Yeol —sollozó Sehun—. Yixing no quiere volver a verme. Dijo que no me acercara a él o a Minho... Los perdí para siempre.

El más alto no puso la menor resistencia para que Sehun lo abrazara y llorara en su hombro con el mismo dolor de quien ha perdido todo. Masajeó su espalda para reconfortarlo y le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Minseok.

—Te llevaremos a casa.

**.**

Minho despertó por la tarde, luego de lo que le pareció una larga siesta con incontables sueños maravillosos y algunas pesadillas.

Escuchó la voz de algunos desconocidos, que sonaban lejanas e inentendibles. Luego sintió una suave caricia en su frente, apenas un toque que logró enviarle una oleada de paz. La acción se repitió, esta vez en su cabello, como su padre siempre hacía para tranquilizarlo cuando tenía malos sueños.

—¿Papá...?

El niño abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con Yixing, quien ocultó su rostro en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto. Minho se asustó, porque su papá no había sido tan veloz como había creído.

—¿Por qué lloras? —cuestionó con preocupación el pequeño—. ¿Ha sido mi culpa?

Yixing intentó calmarse, pero las palabras de Minho tuvieron el efecto contrario. Acarició la mejilla de su hijo y negó con la cabeza.

—N-no, mi amor —Su voz salió entrecortada—. No es tu culpa. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Minho no dijo nada más, sabía que algo no andaba bien con su papá. Él no lloraba sin razón, debía estar muy molesto o muy triste. Se limitó a dejar que su papá tomara su mano, mientras sollozaba y le pedía que lo perdonara por lo que había hecho.

Minho no entendió a qué se refería su progenitor. Intentó preguntarle a su tío Baekhyun, o a Donghae y a Hyukjae, a sus abuelos incluso, pero ninguno quiso contestarle, todos prefirieron desviar el tema a cómo se sentía después de lo que había ocurrido.

Esperó pacientemente por la persona que resolvería todas sus dudas, quien tal vez le diría todo si prometía guardarlo como un secreto. Pero esa persona no llegó antes de que el horario para visitas terminara, ni al día siguiente, tampoco cuando el doctor dijo que podía irse a casa porque ya estaba totalmente recuperado.

Su tío Sehun no fue verlo, había desaparecido y nadie hablaba de él. Minho pensó que era como si jamás hubiera existido.

**.**

Tras las múltiples visitas que Jackson le hizo a Minho tras el incidente, ambos descubrieron que vivían muy cerca del otro. Desde entonces, pasaban las tardes después de la escuela en compañía del otro, jugando, hablando de lo que les sucedía, o simplemente contemplando los paisajes que a Mino le gustaba dibujar.

Aquella tarde Jackson se dedicó a mirar a Minho por largos minutos. Desde el ceño fruncido hasta la forma en que su mano se movía con destreza para trazar la forma de las flores que estaban frente a ellos. Distinguió cierto enojo en su semblante, una molestia que no expresaba de forma verbal.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? —preguntó el mayor con cautela.

Minho se detuvo para mirarlo, de forma tan abrupta que el carboncillo entre sus dedos se rompió. Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos de repente, pero se esforzó por retener cada lágrima que amenazaba con salir.

Jackson quiso abrazarlo, consolarlo por cualquier problema que lo mantuviera en ese estado. No hizo nada, prefería que Minho hablara primero antes de decidir cómo actuar.

—Es mi tío Sehun —dijo Mino.

—¿Qué le ocurre?

Minho no podía saberlo con exactitud. A veces sospechaba que Sehun y su padre habían discutido, o algo parecido. En otras ocasiones, cuando pensaba negativamente, creía que Sehun se había marchado a otro país y, en el peor de los casos, que tal vez había muerto. Las posibilidades eran infinitas, y sin importar cual fuera la razón, le dolía no tener una explicación de lo que sucedía.

—No lo sé —Minho se encogió de hombros y su boca formó inconscientemente un puchero de frustración.

Jackson frunció el ceño.

—Entonces...

—No le he visto desde mi cumpleaños —explicó—. Nadie quiere decirme dónde está y por qué ya no nos visita. Papá me ignora cuando pregunto por él.

Lo había intentado, en más ocasiones de las que recordaba y de múltiples maneras. Era inútil, su padre siempre hayaba la forma de cambiar el tema.

—¿Lo extrañas?

—Mucho.

Jackson colocó una mano sobre su hombro y lo apretó ligeramente. Había algo en la mirada del pequeño que rompía su corazón, por lo que decidió hacer uso del dinero en su mochila para hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Tu gege te comprará un helado, ¿eso te gustaría?

Minho sonrió, en parte por la amabilidad del gesto y en parte porque su amigo había puesto una cara muy graciosa al hacer la propuesta. No sabía cómo, pero Jackson siempre sabía de qué forma subirle el ánimo.

Dejó que el mayor le comprara un helado de chocolate y eso permitió que el tema quedara olvidado por un tiempo. Más tarde, Mino decidió que quería hacer un retrato de su mejor amigo como un modo de agradecerle por el postre.

El menor volvió a casa media hora después, justo antes de la fecha límite que su padre había establecido para que él y Jackson se encontraran en el parque.

No tocó la puerta al llegar, simplemente introdujo el código para abrirla como su abuela le había enseñado la semana anterior. Tampoco hizo ruido, porque a veces su papá se quedaba dormido en el sillón tras regresar del estudio.

Se quitó los zapatos y se aseguró de dejarlos en su lugar antes de avanzar. Se detuvo en su posición cuando escuchó una voz, era su papá. Otra vez estaba llorando.

—¿Y cómo se supone que le diga? —La voz de Yixing resonó por las paredes.

—Es su papá —Esa era la voz de su tío Baekhyun.

—Le dije a Sehun que no quería volver a verlo...

Hubo una pausa. El niño no pudo verlo, pero Baekhyun sostuvo los hombros de Yixing con firmeza para que le mirara.

—¿Aun lo amas? —Baekhyun habló lentamente, con un tono serio que Mino no había escuchado jamás en él—. ¿Amas a Sehun?

Minho abrió los ojos y retrocedió. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Sí —declaró Yixing.

—Él te corresponde, Xing. ¿Por qué rayos no lo intentas?

—¡Porque me mintió!

—Él dijo que no lo sabía —La voz de Baekhyun era tranquila, sabía que sería contraproducente si él hablaba con el mismo tono de Yixing.

—¿Y debo creerle?

—Tienes motivos para hacerlo. Se conocen desde hace años, él no te haría algo así a propósito.

—Eso no lo sabes.

Baekhyun suspiró. Se alejó un poco, Yixing parecía más tranquilo que antes.

—Cuidó de ambos desde el comienzo. Él ha sido el padre de Minho desde entonces, lo sabes.

Yixing se llevó las manos a la cabeza, la cual dolía por el esfuerzo de procesar tanta información. Todo le daba vueltas y su cuerpo estaba cansado por todas las noches en las que no había logrado conciliar más de cinco horas de sueño.

—Es complicado...

Minho dio un respingo. Había chocado con el mueble de la entrada debido a que seguía retrocediendo sin darse cuenta. Una puerta se abrió por el impacto y de ella salieron los zapatos que había guardado al llegar.

Su corazón latió más rápido cuando escuchó pasos, si no pensaba en algo sería descubierto. Con la respiración entrecortada se apresuró a calzarse de nuevo, después fingió que se sobaba la rodilla. Unos segundos más tarde su padre llegó al recibidor.

—Hola papá —saludó Minho. Se sacó los zapatos de nuevo y los introdujo en el mismo sitio que antes.

—¿Hace mucho que llegaste? —El rostro de Yixing se tornó pálido, estaba temeroso de que su hijo hubiera escuchado algo de lo que había hablado con Baekhyun.

—No...

Minho nunca le había mentido a su padre en toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando en Changsha había golpeado a un niño por tomar a Lang sin su permiso. Él siempre prefería decir la verdad y asumía las consecuencias de sus actos, pero esta vez era diferente.

—¿En serio?

El pequeño ignoró el nudo que se instaló en su garganta y asintió. No podía decirle a su papá que había escuchado todo, que ahora sabía algo que no debería.

—Llegué hace un minuto, estaba a punto de acomodar esto pero me golpeé la rodilla.

Hizo más creíble la mentira cuando avanzó e hizo una mueca de dolor. Apartó la mirada para evitar los ojos de su padre, quien no parecía estar convencido del todo y le inspeccionaba en busca de un indicio que le dijera lo contrario.

—Creo que iré a mi habitación, tengo que estudiar para mi prueba de matemáticas —se excusó Minho.

—Está bien —accedió Yixing, más convencido que antes.

Los pasos del pequeño fueron tranquilos, a pesar de que sólo quería correr lejos de ahí. Se inclinó cuando vio a Baekhyun y le contó brevemente lo que "había ocurrido" en el recibidor, se disculpó por no permanecer con ellos y finalmente se perdió en el camino que llevaba a su habitación.

Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, Minho se permitió soltar el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo hasta ese momento. Se dejó caer en la cama y luego, con Lang sujeto bajo su brazo y Jhonny ronroneando al frotarse en su pecho, pensó en todo lo que su padre y su tío Baekhyun habían dicho de su tío Sehun quien, para fines prácticos, no era su tío.

**.**

Yixing maldijo en voz baja. Miró el reloj, donde en números rojos éste le indicaba que eran las tres de la mañana. No había dormido más de cuatro horas seguidas, ni siquiera cuando había practicado todo el día una coreografía que planeaba presentar con sus alumnos al final del curso. No importaba qué hiciera o cuanto se esforzase, su cuerpo lo obligaba a despertar en mitad de la noche.

Se levantó después de rodar por cinco minutos en su cama, como un intento de atraer el sueño. Cambió su pijama por un pantalón deportivo y tomó un gorro que permanecía en el suelo para ocultar su cabello revuelto. Después caminó en silencio hasta el recibidor, se colocó una sudadera y se calzó con sus viejos converse. Salió de la casa luego de asegurarse de que llevaba consigo su celular y de que no había despertado a Minho.

El viento del exterior lo hizo darse cuenta de que, en realidad, no estaba del todo despierto. El frío se introdujo a través de los huecos de su ropa, la sudadera no era cálida y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a temblar.

Realizó algunos estiramientos, mientras observaba a los alrededores sólo para percatarse de que no había nadie en las calles. Suspiró, se colocó los audífonos que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón y comenzó a correr.

No sabía hacia dónde corría o por qué lo hacía, sus piernas parecían moverse solas hacia a un punto que desconocía. Dejó de escuchar la música cuando ésta fue reemplazada por múltiples voces en su cabeza, el pensamiento de su discusión con Baekhyun no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Sehun apareció en su mente cuando llegó al parque. Se detuvo antes de avanzar hasta los columpios, los cuales se agitaban por las repentinas corrientes del viento. Se sentó en uno de ellos y dejó que su cabeza se volviera un caos una vez más.

Cuando creía que todo estaría bien Sehun volvía, regresaba a su cabeza con su risa estruendosa, con el recuerdo de su piel cálida y de la sonrisa que no había cambiado con el correr de los años. Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba tanto que dolía. Quería tenerlo de nuevo junto a él, pero todo había cambiado.

Una parte de él todavía no lograba asimilar que Sehun también era el padre de Minho. Esas características que nunca logró comprender de su hijo y que de algún modo reconocía eran de él, de su mejor amigo. La realidad lo asustaba e, inesperadamente, al mismo tiempo lo tranquilizaba.

Ahora entendía por qué Minho y Jongin jamás habían presentado ese vínculo tan especial del que todos hablaban. Sus recuerdos viajaban a las náuseas de Sehun durante el embarazo, a las patadas que su hijo daba dentro de su vientre cuando escuchaba su voz... Minho había identificado a Sehun como su padre desde antes de llegar al mundo, le había reconocido antes que cualquiera de ellos.

Y ahora todo parecía perfecto, porque Yixing había escuchado de los labios de su mejor amigo que le correspondía, que él también lo amaba y desde mucho tiempo atrás. Era hermoso y a la vez era una tragedia.

A veces Yixing se sentía como un estúpido porque todas las señales estuvieron frente a él, Junmyeon se lo había dicho y él se había negado a ver tal posibilidad. Su pecho dolió al pensar que Sehun siempre le había escuchado hablar sobre sus relaciones a pesar de que le amaba. Lo había herido sin darse cuenta, así como Sehun lo había hecho con su silencio.

De alguna forma era fácil dejar todo atrás, perdonar y ser perdonado. Podía tomar el amor que le era ofrecido y entregar por completo el que ya le profesaba. Ambos tenían una historia que les unía y una persona que había surgido de un amor tardío, de confusiones, pero que era igualmente amado por quienes le habían traído a la vida. A pesar de ello, algo le impedía tomar ese camino.

Yixing se odiaba a veces, por negarle a Minho la oportunidad de tener una familia, por romper a Sehun y por hacerse infeliz a sí mismo. Se detestaba por ser un caos, por no poder ordenar sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos.

—¿Está bien?

Dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de una chica que caminaba frente a él. Debía ser una estudiante universitaria, la mochila en su espalda y la bolsa de una tienda de conveniencia que ocultaba una botella de soju eran pistas de ello.

—¿Por qué no debería estarlo? —preguntó Yixing, retirándose los audífonos para escucharla mejor.

—Lo siento, señor —La chica bajó la cabeza tímidamente—. Quizá no es de mi incumbencia, pero parece estar muy solo y triste.

—¿De verdad?

Yixing sabía que lucía como un desastre, pero tal vez debía fingir que no era así para tranquilizar a la chica.

—Sí —afirmó—. No sé qué le sucede, pero le puedo asegurar que todo se resolverá.

—No lo creo.

Ella sonrió, confiada de su respuesta.

—La semana pasada no podía resolver una ecuación —Yixing frunció el ceño, sin entender cómo esa explicación se relacionaba con el tema. La chica no pareció notarlo, porque siguió con su anécdota—, pensé que yo era muy tonta y que elegir esa carrera universitaria había sido un error.

—No puedes darte por vencida ante el primer obstáculo —dijo Yixing, con el mismo tono de voz con el que motivaba a Minho a que volviera a intentar.

—Lo sé, pero realmente estaba enojada —Se justificó ella—. Más tarde me di cuenta de que había dejado de lado una variable que creí que no sería relevante para la resolución. Así aprendí que las soluciones al problema más grande están en las variables que creemos insignificantes.

Yixing se quedó en silencio y analizó las palabras.

—Bueno —La chica señaló la calle—, tengo que ir a casa.

—Sí, claro —Yixing la miró y correspondió la reverencia que ésta le dedicó.

—Buenas noches, señor... ¿O debería decir buenos días?

Yixing soltó una risita.

—No importa. Espero que llegues pronto a casa.

Ella sonrió una vez más y luego se marchó.

Yixing permaneció en su lugar por un tiempo más, al menos hasta que decidió que el frío era insoportable y que tenía que regresar de nuevo a su departamento.

Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana cuando llegó al interior de su hogar. Decidió no regresar a su dormitorio y en su lugar camino hasta el comedor, donde estaba su computadora y un par de hojas en blanco que utilizaba para plasmar las ideas que se le ocurrían para mejorar la academia. Tomó una de ellas y el viejo bolígrafo que su madre le había regalado en navidad, luego se acomodó en una de las sillas de madera.

Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, Yixing se encontró escribiendo una carta. Plasmó ella todo lo que quería decir y no pudo, agradeció algunas atenciones y se disculpó por el modo en el que todo había terminado. Expresó todo lo que no se atrevió a decir por medio de llamadas y mensajes de texto. Cuando terminó colocó la hoja dentro de un sobre, escribió la dirección y el remitente en la parte delantera.

Debía tomar en cuenta todas las variables antes de solucionar el problema más complicado, quizá era una buena idea comenzar con Jongin.

**.**

Sehun no pudo mantenerse sin hacer nada por mucho tiempo. A pesar de que no tenía ganas de comer o trabajar, se obligó a sí mismo a continuar con su rutina. Se puso de pie, e incluso cuando pensaba en Yixing y Minho casi en todo momento, no se dejó caer como la primera vez que los había perdido.

Y no podía hacerlo, su hermano y Chanyeol se aseguraban de visitarlo regularmente para asegurarse de que seguía vivo y avanzando. Los mayores se encargaban de vigilar que su nevera estaba llena y que su departamento no era un desastre. Sin ellos las cosas habrían sido más difíciles, eso era seguro.

Los meses pasaron y pronto llegó el otoño. La monotonía se convirtió en rutina y Chanyeol, cansado de verlo en el mismo ciclo de silenciosa miseria, sugirió la idea de llevar el caso a la corte.

—Es tu hijo, y si quieres verlo entonces creo que podemos intentar —Había dicho el más alto.

Minseok asintió firmemente y le aseguró que uno de sus amigos podía ayudarle, ya que trabajaba en el mejor bufete de abogados de todo Seúl. Sehun le sonrió, les agradeció el gesto a ambos y se negó a la idea.

—No quiero hacerles más daño —Fue su respuesta.

Además, sabía que Minho estaba bien. A pesar de que él estaba vetado de visitar a la familia Zhang, Donghae y Hyukjae lo mantuvieron informado de los logros escolares de su hijo y de su progreso con el idioma. Yixing no pudo molestarse con el resto de la familia Oh, y menos al saber que ellos también eran parte de Minho, así que no tuvo problemas con que el matrimonio les visitara regularmente.

Sehun se acostumbró a eso, a mirar de lejos a su hijo y a cuidar de él desde una distancia prudente. Pensó que era mejor así.

**.**

Aquel día Sehun decidió irse temprano a casa, después de lo que había sido una larga y extenuante jornada laboral. Durante todo el trayecto no pudo evitar recordar que al día siguiente sería el cumpleaños de Yixing, el primero que pasarían separados sin que hubiera una gran distancia entre ellos de por medio, sino una pelea.

Una vez que llegó a su departamento preparó un ramen instantáneo y encendió su laptop para preparar un informe en el que se había retrasado. Cuando estaba a punto de comer el primer bocado de fideos, escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Se levantó con el ceño fruncido, no podía tratarse de Donghae o de Chanyeol, ambos sabían que él llegaba a casa hasta las siete, y apenas eran las cinco treinta y dos. Abrió con desgano, quizá era su madre.

Se encontró con que no se trataba de ella, sino de un pequeño que aferraba con fuerza la mochila que llevaba al hombro.

—¿Minho?

El niño dudó por algunos segundos antes de decir:

—Hola, papá.

Sehun pudo desmayarse en ese momento, pudo gritar de emoción o decirle que volviera a casa. No hizo ninguna. Abrió más la puerta y permitió que Minho se introdujera en el departamento.

El niño avanzó, sólo había estado ahí en una ocasión pero podía recordar con gran claridad cómo llegar y la distribución que tenía la casa de Sehun en el interior.

Tomó asiento en el viejo sofá negro con las manos temblorosas. Repasó por enésima vez las razones que había preparado para el mayor, con las cuales podía exponer por qué estaba ahí y qué lo había llevado a tomar esa decisión.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —preguntó Sehun, una vez que se sentó frente a él.

Esa no era la pregunta que había esperado Minho, pero supuso que era la más lógica dadas las circunstancias.

—No.

—¿Yixing está bien? —La voz de Sehun sonó preocupada, y su cuerpo pareció listo para correr si es que era necesario.

—Sí, no. En realidad... —Minho no podía ordenar sus pensamientos en coreano, ni siquiera cuando ya lo dominaba más. Prefirió cambiar de idioma, con la esperanza de que eso pudiera ayudarlo. Al final su discurso quedó olvidado—. Yo... yo tengo muchas preguntas.

—¿Tu padre te lo dijo?

Minho negó con la cabeza. Esa parte era la que lo hacía sentir más culpable, sin contar que él se encontraba ahí sin el consentimiento y el conocimiento de su progenitor. Probablemente ya lo estaría buscando, o quizá pensaría que estaba con Jackson.

—Lo escuché cuando hablaba con mi tío Baekhyun —confesó.

—Ya veo...

Sehun sabía que sería difícil para Yixing decirle algo de esa magnitud a Minho, pero no quería saber lo complicado que sería para él asimilar que el niño ya sabía todo.

—Entiendo que yo fui un error, ¿cierto? —dijo de pronto el pequeño.

Los ojos de Sehun se abrieron como platos y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no, tu padre deseaba tenerte.

—No me refiero a eso —Minho se miró las manos—. Me refiero a que... A que yo fui un error para ti.

Las palabras del niño cayeron sobre Sehun como una cubetada de agua helada. ¿Cómo se supone que debía contestar a eso? Sí había sido un error tirar la muestra de Jongin y reemplazarla con la suya, pero no se arrepentía de su hijo, del maravilloso ser humano que había sido obra de aquel incidente. Por el contrario, probablemente Minho era el mejor "error" que había cometido en toda su vida.

—No, Minho —Sehun estiró una mano para acariciar los cabellos del pequeño—. Tú no eres un error para mí. Eres mi hijo y te amo.

Los ojos de Mino se llenaron de lágrimas, gotas que escurrieron por sus mejillas y se perdieron dentro del uniforme escolar.

—¿Entonces por qué me abandonaste? —sollozó—. Te extrañé mucho, papá.

Minho se levantó de su asiento y se lanzó a los brazos de Sehun, quien lo recibió y lo estrechó con el cariño que había contenido por mucho tiempo. El mayor sintió un calor extenderse por cada parte de su cuerpo, porque el pequeño entre sus brazos lo reconocía con el título que él jamás había creído merecer.

—Las cosas son complicadas, Mino —dijo Sehun, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para no llorar también.

—N-no lo entiendo —hipó—. Tú quieres a papá Yixing, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—Pues él también te ama, lo escuché.

Sehun no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar a qué se refería, el timbre sonó por segunda ocasión.

Minho se apartó con una expresión que denotó de quién podría tratarse. El mayor se levantó, con las piernas temblorosas y el corazón latiendo tan rápido como el de un colibrí. Giró el picaporte con torpeza y alzó la mirada con lentitud.

Yixing le devolvió la mirada. Parecía que había corrido una maratón, tenía problemas para regular su respiración y por su frente descendían algunas gotas de sudor.

—Dime que Minho está aquí —suplicó, apartando la mirada.

—Está aquí —respondió con dificultad, como si de pronto hubiera olvidado cómo hablar.

—Bien.

—Yixing... —El aludido alzó la cabeza para demostrarle que lo escuchaba—.Tenemos que hablar.

Sehun creyó que obtendría una negativa o alguna clase de insulto que le haría saber que el otro sólo se encontraba ahí para llevarse a Minho, por el contrario, Yixing asintió con firmeza.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Yixing se introdujo con normalidad, como si en realidad no estuviera nervioso. Sehun le siguió de cerca hasta la sala, donde Minho les esperaba con la cabeza gacha.

Yixing se colocó frente a su hijo, mientras que Sehun tomó asiento junto al pequeño. El menor supo qué vendría a continuación, era algo que no podía evitar por más tiempo.

—Nos escuchaste —Yixing no hizo una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Minho pasó saliva y asintió.

—Lo siento, papá.

—Yo lo siento.

El niño alzó la mirada, sin entender por qué su padre se disculpaba con él.

—Pero...

—Te oculté la verdad y lo lamento. Tenías derecho a saber que Sehun también es tu padre.

Minho no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Abrió la boca para contestar pero su papá lo evitó cuando colocó un dedo sobre sus propios labios para hacerlo callar.

—Tú y yo hablaremos más tarde. ¿Puedes dejarnos solos a tu padre y a mí por un minuto?

El niño los miró a ambos con cierta duda, sabía que las cosas entre ellos no estaban bien y deseaba que pudieran arreglarlo, pero estaba aterrado de que dejarlos a solas tuviera el efecto contrario.

—Por favor, no peleen —pidió, antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse con el silencioso permiso de Sehun a otra habitación.

Yixing escuchó cómo la puerta se cerró y también el sonido que emitió la cabeza de Minho al golpearse cuando quiso escuchar por detrás de ésta.

—¡Sin espiar! —le reprendió.

Esperó unos segundos más, en los que Mino se dio por vencido.

Hubo un largo silencio, uno que ninguno de los adultos supo cómo romper. Las palabras brotaban en sus cabezas pero no podían hilarse hasta expresar todo lo que ambos querían decir.

—Lo lamento —dijo Yixing por fin—. No debí apartarte de Minho. Él te necesita en su vida y... y también yo.

Las posibles respuestas de Sehun murieron en su garganta. Su cerebro no parecía ser capaz de procesar lo que Yixing había confesado.

—Creí que tú...

—No te odio —Yixing bajó la mirada—. Jamás podría odiarte. Estaba muy asustado de las reacciones que tendrían Jongin y Minho. Estaba asustado de mis propios sentimientos. Sehun yo...

Yixing una pausa que pareció eterna. Una en la que sus miedos quedaron atrás, en la que decidió dar un salto de fe y abrirse paso a su propia felicidad. Miró los ojos de Sehun, esos que le daban calma y que le impulsaban ante las decisiones difíciles. No podía ocultarlo más.

—Te amo, Sehun —declaró—. Tarde en darme cuenta pero lo hago. No quiero que te alejes de mí porque te quiero. Quiero que estés con Minho y que seas un padre para él, quiero verte en nuestra casa, quiero besarte, quiero hacerte feliz...

Yixing dejó de hablar cuando Sehun estampó sus labios contra los suyos. El beso fue dulce, más perfecto de lo que cualquiera de los dos habría podido imaginar. El menor colocó una mano sobre la mejilla del otro y exploró su boca, saboreó lo que por años no había sido más que un sueño lejano. Yixing se dejó llevar, correspondió con el mismo ahínco y acercó el cuerpo de Sehun al suyo para asegurarse de que todo era real.

Cuando se separaron, apenas unos segundos después que se sintieron igual a una década completa, Yixing no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Siempre pensé que Minho tenía los ojos de Jongin —murmuró—, pero no era cierto. Mino tiene tus ojos.

El corazón de Sehun dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho, completamente reconstruido por el toque y las palabras de Yixing.

—No será fácil —dijo el más alto.

—No me rendiré si tú no lo haces.

—Entonces no lo haré.

—Trato hecho.

Se besaron una vez más. Fue lento, como si quisieran extenderlo por una eternidad. No se separaron hasta que un ligero carraspeo los detuvo.

—Supongo que ya arreglaron todo —dijo Donghae, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.


	12. Epílogo

Jongin quiso arrugar el papel entre sus manos, destrozarlo e incendiar cada parte, pero no pudo hacerlo. Cada palabra que venía del puño y letra de Yixing era sincera, directa. El chico estaba apenado por la situación, porque sabía que la ilusión de ser padre y formar una familia juntos se había arraigado tanto que dolía.

Lloró, no iba a negarlo. Había aprendido a querer a Minho, a entenderlo con todas las características que siempre le pertenecieron a Sehun. Le ilusionaba que, en el futuro, el niño pudiera llegar a quererlo aunque sea un poco. Y Yixing, con esa sonrisa y hoyuelos que podían derretir a cualquiera, le correspondiera el amor que lentamente había comenzado a sentir por él. Las cosas eran complicadas, diferentes a lo que había imaginado con tanto anhelo.

Soltó un suspiro, y tras un debate consigo mismo, decidió eliminar todo rastro de esa familia que no era suya. Borró cada foto, los números telefónicos y los correos que alguna vez intercambió con Yixing cuando éste estaba en China.

El timbre de su puerta lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, después de largos minutos en los que no supo qué hacer con la carta. Decidió que lo pensaría más tarde.

Se dirigió a la entrada, preguntándose quién podría ser. Él no solía tener muchas visitas, sólo las de sus hermanas mayores, pero ellas siempre llamaban antes de llegar. Pensó que sería algún vecino, quizá algo de su correo había llegado a la persona equivocada.

Al abrir la puerta no obtuvo una cara familiar, sólo a un chico y a un niño que le miraban fijamente, inspeccionando a consciencia cada parte él. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntar quiénes eran o qué deseaban, porque la voz del menor resonó por el pasillo, haciendo que sus rodillas se tornaran débiles.

—¿Él es mi papi? —preguntó el pequeño.

El hombre que le acompañaba miró a Jongin. Era bajito en comparación con el dueño de la casa, con ojos grandes y labios de igual proporción que el moreno se encontró mirando más de lo que debería. Era guapo también, aunque la expresión seria parecía indicar que no se podía establecer una conversación tan fácilmente con él.

—¿Eres Kim Jongin? —preguntó. Su voz era grave, algo que Jongin no imaginó y que de alguna forma encontró atractivo.

—S-sí...—tartamudeó.

—Entonces lo es, Taeoh.

Esas palabras hicieron que el nombrado compusiera una sonrisa que abarcó todo su rostro. Jongin abrió los ojos, porque el niño se aferró a él con fuerza. Taeoh rodeó el cuerpo de su padre como pudo, extendiendo sus bracitos tanto como le era posible para abarcar toda la cintura.

—¡Papá! —exclamó, en un tono chillón que no disgustó a Jongin.

—¿Disculpa?

—Fuiste mi donante de esperma hace ocho años —explicó el hombre.

Jongin hizo un esfuerzo por recordar las fechas, pero le fue imposible. Tal vez porque se trataba del tiempo en el que los problemas con Taemin y su matrimonio habían comenzado.

—Soy Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo —continuó el chico—. Y él es Taeoh, tu hijo.

—Ya quería conocerte —dijo Taeoh, enterrando su rostro cerca de las costillas de Jongin.

Ahí estaba. Jongin lo sintió, una peculiar calidez que se extendió por cada parte de su cuerpo, desde el pecho hasta las yemas de los dedos. Reconoció a Taeoh como nunca pudo hacerlo con Minho, y no sólo eso, el niño estaba feliz de haberlo encontrado.

Con torpeza acarició el cabello de su hijo, quien tomó su mano y preguntó con excelentes modales si ambos podían entrar a su casa. Los dejó entrar, porque Taeoh parecía muy emocionado y porque algo lo atraía como un imán a Kyungsoo.

No lo sabía todavía, pero esa era la familia que le pertenecía. Escondida, pequeña y vivaz, esperaba por Jongin para ser completada.

**.**

—¿Familiares de Lee Hyukjae?

Donghae levantó la vista, con tanta rapidez que su cuello dolió por un instante. Una enfermera le devolvió la mirada, con cierta angustia que hizo mella no sólo en él, sino también en el resto de su familia.

—Es mi esposo —dijo, antes de ponerse de pie para acercarse.

—La anestesia no está funcionando —explicó la chica—. Quizá está nervioso. El doctor cree que es mejor si usted está con él para recibir al bebé.

Donghae asintió. Se volvió para mirar a Sehun, quien sostenía la mano de Yixing entre las suyas para tranquilizarse.

—Ve —dijo el menor, con una sonrisa que ayudó a que su hermano siguiera a la enfermera a la sala de parto.

Sus manos temblaban cuando comenzó a colocarse el equipo necesario para entrar en el quirófano. No sabía si eran nervios por conocer a su hijo o preocupación por el bienestar de Hyukjae. No importaba la razón, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento por el cumulo de emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior.

Tuvo que respirar profundo un par de veces, lo suficiente para tomar fuerza y lograr transmitirle un poco de fuerza y paz a su esposo que ni siquiera él sentía. Sin embargo, nada pudo prepararlo para enfrentar la imagen de Hyukjae, situado en medio de doctores angustiados que no podían hacer mucho para ayudarlo a regular su errática respiración. Estaba hiperventilando.

—Ya está aquí su esposo —dijo la enfermera que le había traído hasta ahí.

Todos le miraron, incluso Eunhyuk, quien se retiró la mascara de oxígeno que alguien se había empeñado en ponerle para ayudarlo a respirar mejor. Donghae avanzó, tan rápido como los cables y las máquinas de la habitación se lo permitían.

Tomó asiento en un pequeño banco dispuesto a la cabeza de la camilla, desde donde pudo depositar un beso en la frente de su esposo y acariciar su mejilla con ternura.

—No puedo hacerlo —sollozó Hyukjae.

—Claro que puedes —le tranquilizó Donghae—. Estoy aquí. Lo haremos juntos.

—¿Y si algo sale mal?

—Eso no pasará. Nuestro bebé estará bien, tú estarás bien.

Donghae tomó su mano, apenas un pequeño toque que logró que el cuerpo de Hyukjae volviera a la calma lentamente. Su ritmo cardíaco se estabilizó y su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

Los doctores esperaron dos minutos más antes de intervenir. La anestesia surtió efecto por fin y eso permitió que la cesárea se llevara a cabo sin más problemas o complicaciones.

Donghae no quiso escuchar lo que los doctores se decían entre sí, se limitó a murmurar palabras de apoyo al oído de Hyukjae. No paro hasta que escuchó el llanto de su bebé, tan fuerte que resonó por todas las paredes.

—Es un varón —anunció el doctor.

Donghae no pudo evitar soltar una risa. Era la segunda vez que perdía una apuesta, Minho lo había hecho perder la primera vez y ahora lo hacía su hijo.

—Tenías razón —le dijo a Hyukjae.

Eunhyuk sonrió. Jamás le diría que la señora Oh le había dado los resultados de la segunda ecografía por error, por lo que él sabía que tendrían un niño desde hace mucho tiempo.

Jisung, como habían decidido llamarlo si era un varón, fue llevado hasta sus padres envuelto en una cobija blanca. Donghae tuvo la oportunidad de tomarlo entre sus brazos, mientras que Hyukjae se limitó a mirar el rostro de su bebé a distancia.

—Es perfecto —murmuró Donghae.

Hyukjae no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Todo en Jisung era adorable, sus mejillas, sus labios, su pequeña nariz y los ojos. Su pequeño milagro estaba por fin con ellos, después de años de intentar y fallar.

Más tarde, Donghae volvió a los pasillos para dar la noticia. Su madre estalló en llanto de alegría, porque el pequeño se había sumado a lista de personas que podía mimar además de Minho. Sehun y Yixing lo felicitaron, luego llamaron a su hijo para informarle que ahora tenía un primo. Los padres de Hyukjae lo interrogaron sobre cuándo podrían ver al bebé y si su hijo se encontraba bien. Donghae respondió a cada pregunta, con una sonrisa que nada ni nadie podría arrebatarle.

**.**

—¿Crees que le guste? —preguntó Sehun.

Minho miró el anillo por largos minutos. Examinó la superficie lisa, el grabado interno que mostraba la fecha exacta en que sus padres se habían conocido, las diminutas piedras colocadas en el centro que iban bien con el tono plateado. Era hermoso, aunque no de forma exagerada. Era el tipo de joya que su papá Yixing amaría utilizar.

—Debió costarte una fortuna, papá —dijo Minho.

—Él lo vale.

—Yo creo que le va a encantar.

Sehun esperaba que así fuera. Volvió a cerrar la caja negra y la guardó en el interior de su saco.

—¿Seguro que puedes ir solo a la casa de Jackson? —pregunto por enésima vez.

—Sí. Te mandaré un mensaje cuando llegue.

El niño señaló su celular. Era pequeño y menos lujoso en comparación con los que tenían otros chicos de su edad, pero era lo único que le permitía tener Yixing hasta que tuviera edad suficiente para saber qué hacía y con quiénes hablaba en línea. Sehun estuvo de acuerdo, aunque le prometió a su hijo que le compraría un celular costoso en cuanto llegara el momento adecuado.

—Iremos por ti en la mañana.

—Está bien. ¿Le darás un beso a papá Yixing por mí?

—Le daré muchos.

—¡Papá!

Sehun sonrió ante la forma en que se arrugó la nariz de Minho, en una mueca que oscilaba entre la sorpresa y una sonrisa juguetona. Depositó un beso en la frente de su hijo y se aseguró de que la chamarra lo cubría bien. El menor agitó su mano y luego cerró su puño del mismo modo en que los padres deseaban buena suerte a sus primogénitos.

—¡ _Fighting_!

Sehun lo imitó y luego abrió la puerta. Observó a Minho hasta que éste desapareció tras las puertas del elevador, después regresó al interior del departamento para finalizar con los preparativos.

La casa ya estaba más ordenada, y había dejado de ser un desastre tras los meses posteriores a su mudanza con Yixing y Minho. Ahora ya comenzaba a verse como lo que él sentía que ya era: un hogar.

Tomó a Jhonny y la encerró en el cuarto de su hijo, con la esperanza de que no hiciera algún destrozo o que maullara por un poco de atención en medio del importante momento. A las ocho, cuando se escuchó el ruido de los pasos de Yixing en la entrada, Sehun ya tenía todo listo.

La televisión estaba apagada, por lo que todo el lugar permanecía en silencio. El comedor estaba dispuesto para la cena de dos personas, la botella de vino estaba sumergida en hielo y la comida permanecía humeante en los platos. Sehun esperaba en la sala, con los nervios a flor de piel y el discurso en su cabeza grabado como si fueran las tablas para multiplicar.

Yixing caminó con el ceño fruncido, porque ya estaba acostumbrado a lo ruidosos que eran Minho y Sehun cuando estaban juntos. Se había quitado el saco, que había tenido que usar por largas horas debido a una presentación de su academia en la Universidad de Seúl. A pesar de ello, lucía tan formal como su ahora novio.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó el mayor, una vez que lo vio en el centro de la estancia y que distinguió algunas velas iluminando el lugar.

—Prepare algo para nosotros.

Yixing sonrió, conmovido por el gesto.

—No es nuestro aniversario.

—No tiene que serlo para que te prepare algo así —dijo Sehun, acercándose algunos pasos para besar a Yixing.

Decidieron hacer uso de la intimidad que les proporcionaba la ausencia de su hijo, por lo que alargaron el momento tanto como les fue posible. Reducían los besos para respirar y luego volvían a la misma tarea.

—Ya —dijo Sehun, separándose lo suficiente para contemplar las mejillas sonrojadas de Yixing y sus labios ligeramente hinchados—. Hice algo para cenar.

—¿No quemaste nada?

—He mejorado.

Sehun tomó su mano y lo guió hasta el comedor. Lo ayudó a tomar asiento antes de hacer lo propio en la silla de enfrente.

Yixing no esperó mucho antes de tomar el primer bocado de la pasta italiana que su novio se había esforzado en preparar. El sabor no era malo, por el contrario, estaba en el punto exacto de cocción y la salsa no era espesa o demasiado líquida. Sí, las habilidades culinarias de Sehun habían mejorado.

No hablaron de nada en particular durante la comida, se hicieron las preguntas de cada noche y hablaron sobre Minho, quien se había vuelto más independiente desde que había aprendido cómo sobrevivir en las calles de Seúl sólo con Jackson a su lado.

—Hay algo más —dijo Sehun de pronto.

—¿Ah, sí?

El menor asintió. Se levantó para ir a su habitación y regresó algunos segundos después, con un peluche que Yixing reconoció enseguida.

Era una oveja, su oveja. Aquella con la que había llegado desde Changsha, triste por haber dejado a sus amigos atrás y porque tenía que acostumbrarse a un país, a una lengua y a una cultura que desconocía por completo.

—¿De dónde...? —Yixing la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó, con el mismo cariño con el que Minho sostenía a Lang—. Creí que la había perdido.

—La mudanza olvidó entregar una caja porque confundieron tu dirección. La regresaron a tu madre y ella me la entregó a mí. Decidí que te lo entregaría cuando el peluche estuviera restaurado pero... —Sehun bajó la mirada—. Pero no podíamos hablar como antes y ese peluche me recordaba mucho a ti. Lo conservé para tenerte cerca de mí.

Yixing apartó las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y le sonrió a Sehun.

—¿Entonces por qué me lo devuelves?

Sehun le devolvió la sonrisa y sacó la pequeña caja con el corazón latiendo fuerte contra sus costillas. Observó el momento exacto en que los ojos de Yixing se abrieron, de una forma adorable y que le recordaron al niño que había conocido mucho tiempo atrás. La caja reveló el anillo que buscó por mucho tiempo, en el que depositaba una promesa que mantendría hasta el final de su vida.

—Te lo devuelvo porque quiero tenerte junto a mí por el resto de mi vida. Quiero estar a tu lado, cuidar de ti y de Minho. Me preguntaba si... Si aceptarías casarte conmigo.

Yixing asintió. No necesitaba pensarlo, él ya sabía la respuesta. Probablemente la sabía desde que lo vio por primera vez, con el balón de Donghae entre sus manos y los curiosos ojos marrones sobre él. Quizá esa era la razón por la que un escalofrío había recorrido su cuerpo, se habían pertenecido antes de siquiera saberlo.

Sehun se levantó para colocar el anillo en la mano de Yixing, también para besarlo hasta que el tiempo se escurriera entre sus manos.

**.**

La boda de Yixing y Sehun fue pequeña, sólo asistieron sus familias y sus amigos más cercanos, quienes ya sabían que ese momento algún día llegaría. Sobre todo Baekhyun y Chanyeol, que estaban en la primera fila con sus respectivas parejas, el primero con un chico que había conocido desde hace dos meses, el segundo con su ahora esposo Minseok.

La celebración se llevó a cabo en la casa de los padres de Sehun, a petición de la propia Sunhee. La mujer se encargó de organizar la mayor parte del evento junto a Mei, también habían escogido el destino para la luna de miel. Los trajes de ambos corrieron por cuenta de Baekhyun, por lo que no les dejó tranquilos hasta que consideró que ambos se veían bien en los sacos y los pantalones hechos a medida.

Minho llevó a Yixing al altar, orgulloso del papel que le había correspondido desempeñar en la ceremonia. Dejó la mano de papá sobre la de Sehun y luego volvió a su asiento, donde su mejor amigo le esperaba con una sonrisa que indicaba que todo había salido bien.

El juez fue rápido, o al menos así lo sintieron ambos. Pronunciaron sus votos con la voz temblorosa, reprimieron algunas lágrimas y sellaron su promesa con un beso que hizo que el público estallara en aplausos.

Se realizó la acostumbrada foto de recién casados y posteriormente Donghae subió al escenario para cantarles una canción. Hyukjae le quiso acompañar, pero Jisung no se lo permitió al haberse quedado dormido entre sus brazos.

Fue una noche que concluyó con el matrimonio en su departamento, con los trajes cambiados por pijamas, recostados en un sillón con su hijo en el centro.

Sehun jamás podría describir la felicidad que sentía al permanecer así, con Yixing a su lado y con Minho hablando sobre lo delicioso que había estado el pastel de la boda.

Aquel era el comienzo de una nueva vida juntos.

**.**

—¿Estás seguro de que nadie nos verá?

—Nadie.

Jackson dudó por algunos segundos. No se suponía que estuvieran haciendo eso, debían estar estudiando para los últimos exámenes del curso o algo parecido. De esa sesión de estudio dependía que Mino saliera con notas sobresalientes en el último curso de preparatoria, y que él no reprobara las materias del primer año de universidad. En su lugar Minho estaba cerca de él, tan cerca que podía apreciar el tono cálido que adquirían sus ojos ante la luz del sol que se colocaba por la ventana de su habitación.

—Tus papás me matarán si nos ven —dijo Jackson, antes de ceder ante los encantos del menor y besar los labios que le tentaban desde varios minutos atrás.

Minho se inclinó un poco, lo suficiente para sentir el cuerpo ajeno más cerca del suyo. Jackson lo abrazó y trató de ignorar las garras de Jhonny enterrándose en su pantorrilla. La felina no se dio por vencida, atacó al chico que no parecía querer soltar a su dueño aunque su vida se le fuera en ello. O al menos así pareció ser hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Jackson retrocedió, con el corazón acelerado por la forma tan abrupta en que habían sido interrumpidos. Minho fingió que no sucedía nada, aunque su padre le miraba con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados, acciones que solicitaban de forma silenciosa una explicación.

—¿No dijeron que iban a estudiar? —La voz de su papá Sehun no era tan intimidante, o eso había creído Minho antes de ese día.

—Sí, ya terminamos —aseguró Minho.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Acompañaré a Jackson a su casa...

—No, tú te quedas aquí. La comida ya está lista.

Minho quiso protestar, pero sabía que no se podía hacer mucho cuando su padre entraba en la faceta estricta que usualmente sólo le pertenecía a su papá Yixing. Se limitó a ayudar a Jackson con sus cosas y a acompañarlo hasta la puerta, con la promesa de que hablarían en la noche por teléfono.

Durante la comida Sehun no mencionó nada sobre el tema, pero Yixing notó que algo había ocurrido. Más tarde, cuando el matrimonio ya se encontraba en su habitación, el menor decidió hablar por fin.

—Dejaremos que Minho tenga novio hasta los cuarenta, ¿verdad?

Yixing no pudo evitar reír ante esas palabras.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Encontré a Minho y a Jackson... —Sehun no pudo seguir hablando, en su lugar hizo una torpe mímica con las manos que sólo confundió más a su esposo.

—¿Estaban teniendo sexo? —intentó Yixing.

—¿Qué? —Sehun abrió los ojos—. No, ellos se estaban besando. Santo cielo, Yixing, son unos niños.

—Minho tiene diecisiete, Hun.

—Exacto, ni siquiera tiene la mayoría de edad.

Yixing sonrió, le divertía la forma en que Sehun se preocupaba por Minho, con esos celos e instinto sobreprotector que nunca admitía tener con su hijo.

—A su edad...

—No lo digas, lo sé.

Sí, a la edad de Minho ni Yixing ni Sehun tenían una pizca de inocencia. Pero Sehun siempre vería a su hijo como un bebé, como el niño con el que siempre veía películas y para quien posaba para que practicara la realización de retratos. Había pasado mucho desde entonces, ahora el tiempo de Minho se dividía entre la escuela y Jackson. Ya no era un niño, era un adolescente.

—¿Deberíamos hablarle sobre...? —comenzó Sehun.

—Estoy muy seguro de que él sabe cómo cuidarse —le aseguró Yixing.

Sehun tenía que admitir que Minho había crecido, pero no lo hizo del todo hasta que llegó el día de su graduación.

Verlo con su diploma y aquellas flores en sus brazos que Jackson le había regalado, golpearon a Sehun y le permitieron darse cuenta de que el tiempo había transcurrido tan rápido como un parpadeo.

Aceptó que Minho ahora salía con quien había sido su mejor amigo por años, siguiendo lo que parecía ser una tradición familiar entre los Oh. La diferencia residía en la valentía de Minho y lo atrevido que podía ser Jackson cuando quería o deseaba algo con el corazón. Ellos no esperaron años, dejaron en claro lo que sentían tan pronto como se dieron cuenta de que lo que tenían no podía ser una simple amistad.

—¿Por qué no tomamos una foto? —sugirió Jackson de pronto.

Minho asintió y se colocó en medio de sus padres para el retrato. Ahora ya era tan alto como Sehun, y su cuerpo se había desarrollado hasta mostrar una complexión y figura que tomaba lo mejor de sus progenitores. Sus hombros no eran tan amplios como los de su papá Sehun, pero sí lo suficiente para que sobresalieran más que sus caderas. La zona inferior era la favorita de Jackson, y Minho lo sabía bien. Los genes de Yixing eran los responsables de que sus piernas lucieran bien en cualquier pantalón que se colocara, porque eran fuertes y rellenas, como consecuencia de las sesiones de baile que a veces tenía en compañía de su novio. Por ende, su trasero atraía algunas miradas de las que nunca se percataba.

—¿Salió bien? —preguntó Yixing.

—Sí, señor. ¿Nos podría tomar una a nosotros?

Yixing asintió y sacó el celular de su bolsillo. No pudo evitar soltar una risita cuando se percató de que su hijo estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, porque Jackson le miraba con el mismo orgullo que el resto de la familia.

Más tarde, mientras Minho se despedía de sus amigos y Jackson llamaba a su familia para avisarles que llegaría más tarde, Sehun abrazó a Yixing. Soltó un suspiro, uno que se escuchaba en las personas que se percataban de lo mucho que cambiaban las cosas con el paso del tiempo.

—La casa se volverá más silenciosa cuando vaya a la universidad —dijo Sehun, colocando su barbilla sobre el hombro del mayor.

—¿Eso crees?

—¿No piensas lo mismo?

Yixing negó con la cabeza y se volvió para mirarlo.

—No estaremos solos en mucho tiempo, Sehun-ah.

Sehun no tuvo tiempo de preguntar a qué se refería, Yixing le respondió al tomar sus manos y colocarlas sobre su vientre.

—Es un poco tarde, pero Minho siempre quiso un hermanito —continuó Yixing, con una sonrisa que sólo pudo ser borrada por el beso que Sehun estampó en sus labios.

Empezarían de nuevo, pero esta vez lo harían juntos. Sehun estaba dispuesto a vivir de nuevo esa etapa que con Minho había llegado tardía. Sería padre, y esta vez estaría ahí para cambiar pañales, para enseñarle a hablar y a caminar. Era perfecto.

Estaba feliz de ver crecer a Minho y de hacer lo mismo en el futuro con el nuevo bebé. Y no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, estaría enamorado de Yixing hasta el último día de su vida. Siempre estaría loco por él.

_**Fin.** _


	13. Extra

A Heechul le pareció que, aquel día en particular, habían tenido lugar demasiados nacimientos. ¿Acaso toda la población de Seúl tenía _calor_ a principios de Julio del año anterior? Le pareció gracioso pensar que sí, hasta que recordó que su hermana menor había dado a luz a su sobrino apenas unas horas atrás.

 _Esa niña_ , pensó Heechul. Emitió un largo suspiro y comenzó la extenuante tarea de buscar entre los cuneros al niño con el apellido Kim.

Se encontraba solo, por lo que se tomó el atrevimiento de reírse de algunos nombres. ¿Quién le ponía "Choco" a su hija? Un amante del chocolate, por supuesto.

Terminó la minuciosa revisión quince minutos después, con un total de cinco varones de apellido Kim. Si hubiera tenido la curiosidad de preguntar el nombre del niño a su cuñado, quizá podría saber cuál de todos los Kim era su sobrino.

—¿Por qué tenías que tener un apellido tan común? —inquirió, como si el bebé pudiera escucharlo.

Bueno, no podía culparlo, ¿no era también su apellido? Reprimió un gemido de frustración cuando escuchó que una pareja se acercaba.

Eran dos hombres, uno más bajito que el otro. Supuso que era el más pequeño quien había tenido su bebé en los últimos días, a juzgar por la forma en que caminaba. Las cesáreas siempre eran difíciles.

Estuvo a punto de apartarse, hasta que la luz iluminó sus rostros y entonces pudo reconocerlos.

—¿Yixing? —Heechul se acercó deprisa—. ¿Zhang Yixing?

El aludido levantó el rostro, confundido porque un desconocido le llamara con tanta insistencia. Tardó un par de segundos, en los que su cerebro finalmente reconoció de quién se trataba.

Sehun y Yixing se miraron al mismo tiempo. Ya recordaban.

—¿Heechul?

—El mismo —asintió, sonriente—. Ha pasado tanto, ¿cómo es que los dos siguen igual?

Yixing parecía el mismo chico que había conocido varios años atrás, nervioso porque estaba a punto de iniciar el proceso para tener un bebé. Lo único que había cambiado era su peinado; aquello que denotaba su edad era el brillo de sus ojos y las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de éstos, producto de sonreír tan a menudo.

En el caso de Sehun, aquello que le hacía lucir mayor era la aparición de las primeras canas en los costados de su cabeza. Y aunque en otra persona habrían restado parte de la buena apariencia, en Sehun se convertían en un atributo, una característica que le hacía ver más atractivo. Al menos en la opinión de Yixing.

—Quizá es por la dieta sana —dijo el menor—. Yixing insiste en comer muchos vegetales.

—Quería llevar un mejor embarazo —Se justificó Yixing—. En el primero no paramos de comer golosinas.

Heechul pareció contento con las respuestas de ambos, tal vez por lo que éstas implicaban.

—Entonces están juntos.

Yixing asintió. Y de una forma natural, su mano buscó la de Sehun.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Heechul—. Era obvio que ustedes terminarían juntos.

—¿De verdad?

—Hasta un ciego podría verlo, Yixing.

Sehun soltó una risa ante al comentario. Era cierto, hasta su propia familia lo había dicho.

—Ha pasado mucho desde entonces —comentó el menor.

—Ya lo creo. Díganme, ¿se casaron?

—Nos casamos —asintió Yixing—, tuvimos un hijo y después quedé embarazado de nuevo. No en ese orden.

Heechul señaló a los bebés que estaban tras él.

—¿Uno de ellos es suyo? —preguntó.

—Algo así —contestó Sehun.

—¿Algo así...?

La curiosidad de Heechul se detuvo ante el sonido de algunos pasos apresurados.

—¡Papá!

Un muchacho llegó junto a ellos, con una bolsa de regalo en la mano y una mochila colgada al hombro. Tras él llegó otro chico, de una edad similar pero con un porte más maduro, quizá mayor por un año o dos.

Heechul no tardó en realizar la conexión entre sus viejos conocidos y el primer muchacho, el parecido era obvio. Ahí estaba la sonrisa y la actitud de Sehun, con un toque de la calidez que Yixing emanaba. Era su hijo, no cabía duda.

—Lo siento, señor —dijo el muchacho en cuanto se percató de su presencia—. Soy Zhang Minho.

Heechul correspondió la reverencia que el niño le ofreció.

—Yo soy su novio —Se presentó el otro, adelantándose algunos pasos para repetir la acción de Minho—. Jackson, Wang Jackson.

—Kim Heechul, viejo conocido de los padres de Minho. Es un placer conocerlos. —Heechul se volvió hacia Yixing y Sehun, a quienes les dirigió una mirada traviesa—. Tan jóvenes y ya tienen el potencial para convertirse en abuelos.

Minho y Jackson se sonrojaron, del cuello hasta el principio del cuero cabelludo. No era momento para abordar ese tema, ni para recordar que ya habían tenido una falsa alarma de embarazo.

Un mes atrás Jackson había pensado en la seria posibilidad de convertirse en padre, hasta que Minho le informó que sólo era una indigestión y que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Desde entonces cuidaban el estado de sus preservativos, aunque eso nadie tenía por qué saberlo, mucho menos los padres de su novio.

—Son unos niños —dijo Sehun, acompañando su respuesta con una mirada severa hacia su hijo—. Es pronto para pensar en nietos.

—No lo creo. ¿Ya vas a la universidad, Minho?

—S-sí, estudio arte.

—¿Y tú, Jackson?

—También, señor. Estudio música y composición.

—Unos artistas —observó—. Ya tienen edad para elegir profesión, puede que la tengan para un bebé. Pero no se apresuren, a Sehun no le gustaría.

Minho se obligó a reír, aunque estaba asustado por su padre.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el bebé Oh? —Heechul señaló la gran ventana tras él—. Creí ver a dos.

Yixing no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Los dos son nuestros —respondió.

—¿Qué...?

El hombre buscó a los bebés. Casualmente se encontraban uno junto al otro, una niña llamada Joohyun y un niño, Taewoo.

Eran muy pequeños para saberlo con exactitud, pero era probable que Joohyun fuera parecida a Sehun, mientras que Taewoo tendría más de Yixing. En ese momento eran como cualquier bebé, con las mejillas rellenas y el cuerpecito suave.

—Ya que son dos bebés —comenzó Heechul—, creo que es buena idea que Minho y Jackson no apresuren las cosas.

—¿A qué te refieres, hyung? —preguntó Sehun.

—Oh, nada. Quizá necesitarán ayuda, eso es todo.

—Minho quiere visitar a sus hermanos con frecuencia —intervino Jackson—. Quizá los dos podemos cuidarlos de vez en cuando.

—No dejen ir a este chico —Heechul señaló a Jackson con la cabeza—. Nadie acepta tales responsabilidades a su edad.

—Es un buen chico —asintió Yixing.

Heechul sonrió.

—Me alegra saber que todo salió bien para ustedes —Miró brevemente a Minho y a los gemelos—. Tienen una hermosa familia.

—Gracias, hyung —Sehun le mostró una sonrisa sincera.

—Bueno, debo irme. Estaba aquí para ver a mi sobrino, pero no sé cuál de todos los Kim es.

—Oh, felicidades a tu familia —dijo Yixing.

—Gracias. Espero verlos en otra ocasión.

—Intercambiemos teléfonos —propuso Sehun.

—Buena idea.

Sacaron sus celulares y se lo pasaron al otro para escribir sus respectivos números.

—Hasta pronto —Se despidió, una vez que guardó el móvil en su bolsillo.

—Saluda a tu esposo de nuestra parte —pidió Sehun, ante lo cual recibió un asentimiento de cabeza.

Antes de retirarse, Heechul se detuvo brevemente junto a Minho y susurró:

—¿Tus padres lo saben?

—¿Cómo...?

—Mencioné bebés y tocaste tu vientre.

—Yo...

Heechul palmeó su hombro con delicadeza.

—Es sólo una suposición —Y tras decir esas palabras, el hombre siguió su camino hasta perderse al final del pasillo.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Jackson.

Minho miró a sus padres, quienes se mantenían tan expectantes como su novio.

—Me deseó suerte en la universidad —contestó.

—Que amable de su parte —dijo su padre Yixing.

No le prestaron más atención al asunto. Sus padres volcaron su atención en sus hermanos, tan pequeños y adorables que incluso a él le hicieron olvidar brevemente sus preocupaciones.

Tal vez sólo era el kimchi, no tenía por qué preocuparse. ¿Cierto?


End file.
